


Ladies of Fortune

by Lillyj



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: AU, HEA, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyj/pseuds/Lillyj
Summary: Charlotte Heywood and Georgiana Lambe are two young ladies of twenty-one who have arrived in London to stay with Chaperone Lady Susan Worcester.They need to learn the ways of society for women who have a fortune behind them, however gained.Follow the journey of becoming a woman and learning how to hold one's own in a society where money often rules over morals.
Comments: 208
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I now have 3 works in progress, I cannot say how quick updates will be, this one has come to me and I am typing up my hand written notes as quick as possible while it is in my head, but I shall be returning to the others and dropping chapters as and when they jump into my head.
> 
> Thank you for reading

The Mercedes pulled up outside a large, grand looking building in Kensington Park Road. Charlotte waited a moment whilst the driver came round to her door. Charlotte exited the car and looked up at the imposing building.  
“I have never felt so out of place” she said quietly  
“Sorry Madam,” the driver commented “I did not catch that"  
“That’s ok, I was just talking to myself” she smiled, and he took her bags from the boot of the car before heading up the five steps to the front door.

A gentleman answered the door  
“Good afternoon, Miss Heywood?”  
“I am”  
“Please come in, Lady Susan will greet you in the drawing room”  
Charlotte entered the house into the hallway and the chauffeur placed her bags just inside. Charlotte thanked him and he left, she then followed the man who had answered the door into the drawing room.

“Lady Susan, Miss Heywood” he announced showing her into the room.  
“Thank you, James” the lady said, rising from her chair to come to greet charlotte. Charlotte looked around the room, it was set in a regency style with two small sofas either side of a small coffee table and a large fireplace on the wall opposite her. The walls were decorated in a wood panelling to the bottom and and very expensive  
looking wallpaper from about waist high. The floors were polished wood and there was a piano over by the windows, which she noted had beautiful wooden shutters on them. As she looked back to the sofas in the middle of the room, she could see another young lady seated there.

“Miss Heywood, how lovely you could join us, this is Miss Lambe, my other young companion who will be staying here with you”. Charlotte smiled feeling very nervous, despite how friendly Lady Susan appeared. “Now please come sit”

“I shall get right to it ladies, now that you have both arrived. The rules –  
1\. No men are to be brought back here – you are here to learn how to be young ladies of fortune and that is not the behaviour of young ladies  
2\. I shall be escorting you to all of the society functions, I will advise you on appropriate behaviour and how to deal with media  
3\. If you two choose not to get along, then I would rather you discuss it or ignore each other, but I will not stand for cat fights and hair pulling  
4\. Finally, I hope you enjoy yourself here”

Both girls looked at each other and then back to Lady Susan, neither quite sure of what to say but Lady Susan was smiling very kindly so they figured it couldn’t be too torturous to be here. Charlotte’s family had told her that Lady Susan was the best chaperone in the United Kingdom, not just London and people travelled miles to stay with her, so she had to trust that she was doing the right thing. Easier said than done when everything in your life was unsure.

“Now, Let’s have our afternoon tea” Lady Susan added pouring from the pot on the tray in front of her.  
“Why don’t you two ladies tell us something about yourselves. Now remember, the key to being a lady is to only share a little information at a time and only what is relevant, in this society, people tend to gossip and share information too freely which can have consequences, especially in the age of social media. You two are new to the scene so people will be suspicious”  
“I am Charlotte Heywood”  
“Georgiana Lambe” 

Neither said anything further.  
“Very good, introductions done, now tell me something else about yourselves. I know you are both twenty-one, but a lady never shares her age”  
“I am an only child” Georgiana said  
“Until a month ago, I was one of ten siblings, now I too am an only child” Charlotte said, and Georgiana looked at her suspiciously, understanding the intrigue of wanting to know more but aware of how further information could cause a scandal. Both ladies noticed the sadness in Charlotte’s eyes. Lady Susan had had a brief conversation with Charlotte’s father before accepting Charlotte as a companion, so knew a little of her situation.

Lady Susan purposely chose to have these two girls together as she felt they would benefit each other in their coming into society. 

Charlotte was shy and reserved by nature, she was beautiful and could have been a model or something, yet in her eyes, she was just and ordinary person, which made her beauty shine through more. She loved to read and to listen to music, she had a great wealth of knowledge from all of her reading, she loved to learn and was a hard worker too. Her parents had taught her a many practical things, which she was grateful for. What they hadn’t taught her was how to cope when you discover that your whole world is a lie. 

Georgiana was the complete opposite; though equally as beautiful with her dark skin and bright eyes, she was loud and confident. She knew what she wanted, and she often did what she wanted, not always considering the consequences. She had grown up in Antigua in a family of privilege, she had not had to work for anything until now, unlike Charlotte, who had always had to work on the farm and had a better value of money. Georgiana had just arrived in London, she had three months with Lady Susan then she would be doing a year at the London school of Business in order to complete her studies and return to Antigua to run her family business now that her parents had passed away. 

Lady Susan was not sure how their friendship would develop, though she hoped they would help each other. Charlotte definitely appeared willing to try, she was less stand offish than Georgiana, but Susan had a good feeling about this and that at least was a good starting point. 

“So, you have your first social engagement tomorrow evening. I hope you have something appropriate to wear” Lady Susan added. Georgiana smiled, she was evidently comfortable in her good clothes and socialising. Charlotte had a complete look of a rabbit in the headlights. Lady Susan smiled to her warmly, deciding she would speak to Charlotte alone in order to remedy this. 

“You may have the rest of the afternoon to settle and wander, we shall dine at 6pm in the formal dining room, whilst there is no requirement to dress for dinner, I do expect you to be prompt” and with that she rose from her seat to call for James.

“Lady Susan” he said as he entered the room  
“James, could you please escort these ladies to their rooms when they are ready”  
Georgiana leapt from her seat, clearly ready to escape from this situation which she had felt forced into.  
“Miss Heywood, I shall return to you promptly” James said as he turned and left with Georgiana. Charlotte nodded politely to him and sat with Lady Susan.

“Would you like some help in choosing a suitable outfit for tomorrow evening Charlotte?”  
“Yes please, if that is not too much trouble”  
“Of course not, I understand that this is not your usual habitat and it can feel quite overwhelming”  
“Indeed, it is. I appreciate any guidance in finding my way Lady Susan”  
“Whilst we are here together, you shall call me Susan” she smiled, and Charlotte felt a little more relaxed.  
“What is the occasion tomorrow so that I might decide on what may be appropriate?” Charlotte asked, still thinking about it.  
“It is a gallery opening, mingling, people coming and going, good lighting so you get to see people and be seen, but also an opportunity to be in the background for a first outing”  
“Thank you, that may help” 

James returned to the drawing room “Miss Heywood, when you are ready”  
“Thank you, Lady Susan,” Charlotte said as she rose to join James,  
“Susan” came the reply as she left to find her room.

“This way Madam” James said as they went to the stairs. Charlotte followed him to the first floor and down to the landing to the second door on the left. James opened the door for her.  
“Here you are Miss Heywood, I have placed your luggage to the side there, should you require anything, you need only call for me”  
“Thank you, James, you are very kind” Charlotte smiled. 

James could sense in the little encounters that Charlotte was a little out of her comfort zone here. James decided that he might offer her some added assistance, such as some points of interest for her to visit whilst in London.

Charlotte shut the door behind James and surveyed the room. It was bright and elegant whilst still being welcoming. The walls were a warm white, not a stark cold white, the feature wall that the bed was placed against had a beautiful floral pattern, with little hummingbirds on, in a cerise pink and turquoise. To match there was a little turquoise throw across the foot of the bed and a single cerise cushion in the centre of the main pillows. There was a lovely white dressing table and stool with a seat cover matching the wallpaper. A matching white wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table. 

Charlotte removed her shoes, the carpet felt soft and fluffy under her feet as she wiggled her toes a little, before moving over to where James had left her cases so that she could unpack. Three months would be a long time and who knows where she would end up after this.


	2. The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have their first society gathering

The trio arrived at the Gallery, it already looked pretty full of people mingling and talking.  
“Ok ladies, we shall stay towards the back to begin with, that way we can observe the room. You learn a lot about the company from observations”  
“I have always enjoyed watching people and trying to guess about their lives” Charlotte said, happy to be in the shadows for the time being.

Charlotte looked striking in a simple white shift dress with a blue trim, her dark brown hair pulled back at the sides from her face, held in place by silver clips and her curls tumbling down her back. Blue shoes that were an exact match to the trim on her dress and silver drop earrings with a little diamond on the bottom. Despite looking very much the part on the outside and attracting some glances of appreciation, she felt on the inside, that she was a fish out of water and ready to leave at any moment. 

Georgiana, dressed in a dark red pant suit with gold shoes and accessories, exuded confidence and looked right at home in the gallery  
“I much prefer to mingle and talk to people or to dance, you really get a feel for people then”   
“Oh, I love to dance too, though that only usually tends to happen in the comfort of my own bedroom, the same as singing. There is something so personal about music don’t you think, it can evoke such emotion?”

Lady Susan smiled and began to speak  
“Now take note. That group of people over there to the left” she nodded her head in the direction of a group of men stood talking and taking little interest in the artwork “They are Lords and wealthy business types. A good proportion of them are in the Tatler’s fifty most eligible bachelors of Britain list”   
Charlotte looked blankly at Susan, she had no idea what that list was, but guessing from the title, she imagined they were all well to do and boring. Georgiana rolled her eyes.

“They are the most likely to use women” she said “They don’t want a woman who only wants them for their money, neither do they want a woman who has her own money as she will be too independent and could be tempted away”

“A good observation” Lady Susan acknowledged, then went on “Now that crowd over by the door, they are you’re A-list celebrity of different types, used to being in the limelight, always looking for the camera’s, expecting everyone to swoon at their feet. They tend to mix with their own”   
“Then those over to the right, they are the ones who have inherited their fortune. Some are very good at managing their money and are quite discreet, whilst others lord their fortune for all to see. Some of these have never had to do a day’s work to earn their fortune, they have always had what they want when they want it and don’t take kindly to being told ‘no’. This is a situation you will have to learn how to deal with”

Right now, hearing all of this, Charlotte was wishing she had not attended this gathering. She was wishing for her old life in Willingden, only that life was gone now, never to return. Charlotte had endured a tough month, she no longer knew who she was, or who she was supposed to be, she felt like an outlier, she belonged nowhere.

A waiter passed and offered the tray of Champagne and they all took a glass from him.  
“Now remember” Susan said “you do not want to drink so much that you get yourself drunk and draw attention to yourselves. You are new to society and will be a curiosity, you only want people to know as much as you want to share and nothing more and we all know that alcohol free’s the tongue to talk”. Georgiana hated being told what to do and was encouraged by the warning not to get drunk, to in fact do the opposite and to get drunk. Charlotte was more than happy to abide by Susan’s advice as it made perfect sense to her. 

Scanning the room, Georgiana caught sight of a man, who looked like he could have been some sort of businessman who kept looking over to them. Georgina smiled, which encouraged the young man to come over and speak. 

“Good evening ladies” he smiled “My name is Otis Molyneaux, Lawyer for human rights” Georgiana all but swooned impressed by both his looks and his kind heart.  
“Georgiana Lambe” she said putting her hand out to greet him, which he took and kissed, Charlotte thought that was a little creepy and she looked to Susan who also did not look impressed.  
“Miss Lambe, may I steal you from your party for a turn about the room to view the artwork”  
“Of course, Mr Molyneaux” she said and left her party to walk with him. 

“Charlotte, are you ok to stand here a moment, I see a dear friend of mine over there who will be able to assist in some information about Mr Molyneaux” 

Lady Susan was unsure about leaving Charlotte alone as she knew she was probably the least confident person she had taken as a charge over the years, but she wanted to see how she handled herself, as well as obtaining information about Otis. Charlotte rose to the challenge, cupped her champagne glass in both hands and turned to face the wall, taking slow purposeful steps between the paintings and observing them. She appeared very graceful and important, she carried herself well and Susan smiled, this girl would come out fine at the end. 

Charlotte was attracting a lot attentions behind her, no one knew who she was, she was captivating in her looks and there were a lot of whispers about who she might be. She had just stopped in front of a beautiful painting, it was a field of tulips, her favourite flower. The colours were vibrant and as she stood there, she temporarily forgot where she was. 

“Breath taking” a gentleman’s voice said beside her, she jumped slightly as she was brought back into the room.  
“It is” Charlotte replied politely  
“I don’t believe I have seen you before are you new to London”  
“I am” Charlotte remembered what Susan had said – don’t give away too much information.  
“Here on business or pleasure?”  
“Business mainly, though I am taking pleasure in this painting right now, now if you’ll excuse me, I have many more to see” 

Charlotte excused herself turning to face the gentleman for the first time. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, taller than the five foot seven she stood at with her heels on this evening, dark hair, almost black with dark brown eyes. He had a serious face, rather than a friendly face and she guessed he was more toward the mid-twenties age range. He was wearing black tailored trousers and a very expensive looking designer shirt in white, open at the top two buttons. She could not decide which category he fell in but due to the serious face, she decided to put him in business and as he did not smile, neither did she, just nodded her head politely and stepped behind him to move on to the next painting, which sadly was less impressive. 

As she moved to the next painting, Susan re-joined her.   
“You handled that very well Charlotte”  
“Thank you, did your investigation prove fruitful?”   
“It did, but not as much as was hoped, Mr Molyneaux is a paralegal, not a lawyer so a slight exaggeration there, but else, he seems to be hard working and not much else is known for now”

Charlotte was about to enquire as to how much longer they would be staying at the event, she was not accustomed to standing in heels for long periods and could feel her feet start to hurt, but the sound of a commotion distracted the two women causing them to turn.

“I wonder what that is all about” Charlotte said aloud but to no one in particular.  
“The two ladies are models – Esther and Clara – of the type who do not have surnames” Lady Susan said “The gentleman they are with goes by the name of Edward Denham; it is rumoured that he has been dating both young ladies simultaneously. The ladies rarely manage to remain civil if they are at an event together however, it would appear by the sound of things that Edward was not expecting Esther to be here tonight as he showed up with Clara”

“It is all very confusing; I wonder why people feel the need to behave in such a fashion. Manners do not cost anything, it does not injure anyone to remain civil and if you cannot, then you should just not speak at all”   
“Wise words Charlotte, now we should maybe go and find our Miss Lambe and be on our way, we have made our first introduction to society” 

As they walked to the other side of the room to collect Georgiana, Charlotte noticed the young man she had spoken to briefly, he was with two other gentlemen, equally as handsome and stylish, they smiled as she passed, and she returned the smile. 

“Do you know who that is” the gentleman asked his friends.  
“No idea” one of them answered, then added “What about you Crowe? You’re a man about town”  
“I don’t know what you are implying my friends, I am just very friendly with the ladies, but she is a mystery to me”

Lady Susan had noticed the attention that Charlotte was gaining and figured that she would be receiving some invites over the next few weeks for the girls to attend as well as enquiries as to who these young ladies were, or at least who one of them was.

As they approached Georgiana, they could hear her telling her story of being a rich heiress from Antigua, once news of her fortune travelled, she could end up attracting the wrong kind of invitations. Georgiana had clearly had more champagne than she should have so Charlotte and Susan politely removed her from Mr Molyneaux company and took her home.


	3. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes for a walk around London and gets a little lost

Charlotte was up and dressed early, she wanted to escape before Lady Susan saw her and admonished her for not dressing like a lady. Charlotte planned to go exploring and wanted to be comfortable, she was dressed in a pair of cropped jeans, canvas daps and a t-shirt with her hair in loose curls around her face. She had her phone in one pocket of her jeans and some cash in another and she took to the streets to see what she could find. 

As she wandered, she looked around at her surrounding, tyring mentally to make notes to help her find her way back home. All the streets looked so similar, so she decided she would find somewhere to buy a street map, she liked to have something tangible in her hands where she could make marks on of places she wanted to go and notes of routes. Growing up in the country, she was used to navigating.

As she rounded the next corner, she could see a coffee shop ahead and decided that this would be her next destination. 

As she approached the coffee shop, she noticed a book shop next door. Deciding that they might have a map in there, she detoured and promised herself not to buy any more books. Feeling the pull to look at this week 'recommended reading' she paused and took a deep breath.  
“You appear lost, can I help you?” a gentleman asked. Charlotte looked at him, he appeared familiar, but she could not place where she had seen him before. He was casually dressed in jeans and a short sleeve, check shirt; he had a pair of glasses hanging out of the shirt pocket and a friendly smile.

“Thank you, I would like a street map of the area please if you have one?” she replied politely.   
“Of course, follow me”   
“Wow, this place is amazing” Charlotte commented as they walked over to the other side of the shop just past the till. She could see a small seating area with three armchairs to just sit and get lost in a book. It reminded her of the little independent bookstore back in her hometown and she felt a little pang of sadness. 

The gentleman turned to hand her the map and noticed how sad she looked, “Are you ok Miss?” he asked kindly, his voice familiar but again, she could not place him.   
“Thank you, I am, this place reminds me of a shop back home, but I am sure London will grow on me. Thank you for your help” she smiled as she stepped toward the till to pay. 

The took her money and returned her change then watched her leave. She was pretty from what he could see, her hair was wild and hung around her face hiding part of it. She was short in a cute way, but her smile was magical. He hoped she would return to the shop and kicked himself that he did not offer to be her guide. As he was daydreaming a young girl came to speak to him. 

“Hey boss, what are you thinking about?”   
“Oh Julia, I was miles away, how about I pop next door and get us some coffee?”  
“Make it a hot chocolate with marshmallows and I am in” she laughed  
“I’ll be back in 5, hopefully you won’t be rushed off your feet”

Charlotte took her cup of tea and headed to a table in the corner by the window, she laid the map out on the table then realised, she did not have a pen to mark anything as she had not brought her bag with her. she sighed, took a sip of the tea and carried on studying the map intensely.

“Mr Parker” the young girl behind the counter greeted him kindly.  
“Miss Beaufort” he replied, returning the friendliness  
“Your usual?”  
“Sadly, yes, one day I hope to be less predictable”  
“And my sister?”  
“Ah, hot chocolate with marshmallows” he said and the young girl laughed.  
“Typical Julia, I won’t be long Mr P” 

Sidney had stopped asking her to call him by his first name. The sisters were almost identical in looks, but Phillida was always so formal with him, she was a little shyer than her sister in some respects but they both shared a passion for reading, which is how Julia as the eldest, came to work for him after they both spent so much time in the shop and he had spent a little time refereeing them. There was no way they could work together he thought. 

As he waited for his coffee, he looked around to see who else was in, it was fairly quiet today, but he caught sight of the young girl with the map in the corner. He stared at her as she concentrated on the map. He smiled and found himself walking over to her table.   
“Have you found anywhere interesting to visit?” he asked without thinking, she jumped and knocked her tea over. Sidney jumped to the rescue pulling a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and wiping the map over.

“I am so sorry” he began “I will happily replace it if it is damaged”  
“No need, I think it is saved” she said grabbing some serviettes from the table behind her and helping him to wipe it. It wasn’t until their hands touched that she looked up at him.   
“I really didn’t mean to startle you”  
“Wow, I didn’t realise people still used handkerchiefs” she said changing the subject, making him smile.  
“My father always taught us to carry a handkerchief, he said it makes you a true gentleman”  
“hmmm” charlotte replied, “Can I help you with something?” she added  
“Um, no, I, well, I just wondered if you needed any help in finding anything. I have lived here all my life, maybe I could help you”  
“Thank you, I shall be fine on my own” she replied, sitting back down and folding her map. “I should be going now; it appears I have finished my tea”  
“Can I buy you another?”  
“No thank you” Charlotte said as she tucked her phone back into her pocket and left.

Sidney stood there astounded.   
“Mr P, I don’t think you made a good impression there” Phillida said handing him two takeaway cups.  
“Phillida, I believe you to be correct there. Do you know the young lady?”  
“No Mr P, first time I have ever seen her. I think you may have put her off coming back”   
“If she comes back in again, can you give her a cup of tea on me?”  
“Sure thing, Mr P. Do I tell her it’s from you? The clumsy man? Or give her your name?”  
“You may tell her it is from the clumsy man next door” he smiled and turned to leave. 

Charlotte left the coffee shop and continued down the street, she was trying to remember her way back to Lady Susan’s. She wanted time to really check out the map before going out alone again. She also hoped to go back to that quaint bookshop some day too, but couldn’t face seeing that man again, especially as she couldn’t place where she had seen him before and he made her feel a little uneasy.

After an hour of wandering, Charlotte walked past the bookshop and coffee shop for a second time. She had absolutely no idea where she was going and decided to go back into the coffee shop for a second cup of tea and a sandwich for lunch. She was mad at herself for being lost, why could she find anywhere on the moors but nothing in a town with street names, she asked herself. 

“Hello again” the young girl behind the counter said smiling.  
“Hello, cup of tea please and oh a ploughman’s sandwich please”  
“The tea is on Mr P as a sorry for tipping the last cup, he made me promise if you came back. If you want to take a seat, I shall bring it over to you. Oh, unless it is a takeaway?”  
“No, I shall be sitting in, I need to study the map and find my way back home, not that I mind being in here again, this coffee shop is lovely and welcoming, but London is just so big and confusing” she sighed and turned to see the table she had last time was empty”

Phillida picked up her phone as she turned to take the sandwich order out to the little kitchen.  
“Tell Mr P that the lady is back, she’s lost but has accepted the tea”  
“What are you going on about” came the reply text.  
“Just do it!!”  
Julia looked over at Sidney Parker.  
“My sister just text, something about the lady is lost but she accepted the tea”  
Sidney smiled “Then I shall be back in ten minutes, are you ok holding the fort?”   
There were two customers in the shop, but Julia could handle that, and he was only next door if she needed him.  
“Sure” she said looking suspiciously at him. 

Sidney walked over to her table cautiously, she was still looking at her map and Phillida was just placing her order on the table.  
“I come in peace” he said as she approached, and she looked up at him between her hair which was hanging in front of her now from leaning over the table.   
“Thank you for the tea, though there was really no need”  
“Can I be of assistance now?”  
“Sure, if you can get me back to Kensington Park Road”

Sidney sat and raised an eyebrow at her, she did not look like the type of person who lived on that road, it was a rather grand area full of women who dressed impeccably, with their hair and make-up set to perfection, they never wore canvas daps.

“Sure, it’s not that far from here, would you like me to mark it on the map or I could walk you back, Julia is not too busy in the shop”  
“I am sure your boss would not like you to be just walking in and out all day, it would be better if you just show me on my map thank you”   
Sidney kept quiet about him owning the business, despite her being a Kensington girl, he did not know her, or her story and he did not want her to suddenly take an interest like most of the women he met, if she knew he had money, she wouldn’t be genuine with him and he had had his fair share of those types of women. Even his parents were disappointed that he opened a book shop instead of joining the family business. Just because he came from a wealthy family, he never mentioned it outside of the society events he was expected to attend. 

Sidney pulled a pencil out of his top pocket along with is glasses, she noted how sexy he looked with glasses on.   
“So, this is where we are” he began, marking the map, “If you walk down here, turn right, follow the road to her, there’s a post box on the corner, cross and take this turning” he continued to mark with his pencil looking up to her every now and then to check she was following. Their faces just inches apart, yet he still could not see her face clearly, just her beautiful brown eyes between her wild curls. “Then this is the road you need to be on, just look for your house” he sat back, removed his glasses and smiled, she leaned back and returned the smile. 

“Thank you, now you really should get back to work before you end up in trouble with your boss” she said and took a bite out of her sandwich, to further indicate that she was done with their conversation.  
“Now you know your way back, pop in and take a look at some of our books” he said standing to walk away, before turning back to her “My name is Sid, by the way” he said, waiting for a moment to see if she offered her name in return  
“Bye Sid” she said and carried on with her sandwich. 

Sidney was even more frustrated now than he had been when he left her this morning. There was something so intriguing about this girl, but he could not work out what


	4. The bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tells Sidney her name and allows a conversation

Charlotte was sat in the drawing room at the house in Kensington Park Road wearing just her underwear and a pink silk robe, feeling very uncomfortable. Susan was sat next to her in a lovely jade green dress which looked like the perfect fit. It didn’t matter what Charlotte bought; it never fitted her as perfect as this. 

In front of them stood a lady who went by the name of Cat who was wearing a multicoloured flowing skirt and a plain cream camisole style top with a lot of jangly bracelets, she was leaning on a clothes rail that was full of different garments, to her left was a gentleman who introduced himself as Paolo. He was very flamboyant in his behaviour, he was wearing silver grey tight trousers that grazed the top of his ankles and a tight-fitting t-shirt in black. He was also leaning against a full-length clothes rail. 

“Try not to feel too overwhelmed Charlotte, we have a very important charity dinner and dance to attend on Friday and you have to be dressed perfectly for your society” Susan said.  
“Oh, my darling, when I finish with you, you will barely recognise yourself” Paolo said, his arms dancing as he spoke.   
“You wouldn’t believe he is from Essex, would you? His real name is Paul, but he thinks this gives him more credibility in the fashion world” Susan whispered as Paolo moved clothes on the rail. 

“A-Ha” he shouted pulling out a gold dress that was very sparkly. “Try this” he said thrusting the dress into her hand with Cat pulling her to her feet and placing her behind a screen to change into the dress.

Charlotte emerged from behind the screen looking absolutely mortified at the dress. She looked to Susan for support and Susan tilted her head to the side to consider it. The dress was very glittery like a ‘red carpet’ thing, the neckline at the front was high coming across her shoulders and dropping away at the back lower than her bra line, it was fitted all the way to her feet and beyond due to her slightly shorter height and the front left leg had a split from the floor almost to her waist. This was far too much for a country girl she thought’. 

“Oh no, no” Paolo shouted waving his arms again. “This is not the dress for this girl, remove it at once” then he turned back to the rail to see what else he could find.   
“A-Ha” he claimed again finding another dress for her to try.

This time he had gone for silver, slightly less glittery, more of a satin material. Cat took the dress from him and returned to Charlotte to dress her again. 

Charlotte emerged from behind the screen. This was slightly better, but not the dress for her. this dress was a halter neck fitted to the waist and the skirt was so full that she felt like she couldn’t walk properly.   
“Hmmm, better but not quite” he said pondering what to try on her next. 

“How about something classic, Paolo” Susan suggested, “maybe black or red for our charity event”

Paolo pulled out a dress in a darker red, it was beautiful in colour, much more to her liking, Charlotte thought. Cat took the dress and helped Charlotte put this dress on. 

As she appeared from behind the screen both Susan and Paolo gasped, as well as James who had appeared out of nowhere to deliver a message to Lady Susan. 

“This is the dress” Paolo cried, dabbing his face with a tissue for dramatic effect.   
“I quite agree” James said, surprising everyone in the room as they had not seen him arrive. He blushed, apologised, gave the note to Lady Susan and left as quietly as he had arrived.

This dress looked lovely with her dark hair on her shoulders. The dress sat across the edge of her shoulders with a slight dip in the middle to show just a little cleavage to look tasteful. The dress was fitted to her hip bones and with a simple skirt, you could see Charlotte’s figure rather than being enveloped. Paolo needed to take an inch off the bottom of the skirt so that it looked perfect and Paolo was considering a split to the knee to allow a little leg to show when she walked. 

“Cat, I need to you pin that hem, now Miss Heywood, could I tempt you to a little parting in the skirt to the knee?”   
Charlotte looked at Susan, unsure what was tasteful in this society. Charlotte was happiest in a pair of jeans or a jersey dress. Something light and comfortable. This dress was indeed lighter than the last and was actually quite comfortable. 

“I believe a little parting in the skirt will finish this dress to perfection Paolo” Lady Susan cut in.  
“Bravo, then I shall take it and complete it by Friday morning for you Lady Worcester, “But only because you are my favourite client” he smiled  
“Paolo, I have no doubt you say that to all of your clients”  
“I can say that they are not all as kindly as you” he said as Cat finished the pinning on the hem. 

“Thank you for your help Paolo” Lady Susan said then turned to Charlotte, “You may go and change now, we shall be having afternoon tea in half an hour back here in the drawing room”   
“Thank you all” Charlotte said as walked to the door. She had just put her hand on the handle of the door when the door opened. James stood back and held the door for her to leave.

“Thank you, James,” she said smiling kindly at him.  
“You’re most welcome Miss Heywood” he smiled back  
“James, I’ve told you, you can call me Charlotte”   
“You have Miss Heywood, but I believe Lady Susan would not take too kindly to it”  
“How about a compromise?”  
“How so”   
“Miss Charlotte”  
“That I believe would be acceptable”  
“Then it is settled”  
“Can I get you anything Miss Charlotte?”  
“No thank you, I shall dress and be down for afternoon tea shortly”   
“Very well” James said and headed back toward the door to wait for Paolo and Cat to leave to assist them.

Friday arrived and Charlotte was feeling anxious about attended the charity Ball, she decided that to distract herself, she would walk down the book shop and treat herself to a new book, then go for a coffee to read a chapter or two. Charlotte had brought a couple of books with her, but a girl can never have too many books. 

Dressed in a yellow and white gingham dress that was one of her favourites back in the country and a pair of white sandals, she popped her bag across her body and headed out of the door. She had colour coded her map since her last outing on Tuesday and hoped that she would be able to find her way. She was delighted when twenty minutes later and with only two checks on the map, she found herself rounding the corner to the street she wanted. 

Charlotte opened the door to the bookshop, there was a young girl there today.   
“Hello” she said warmly “If you need any help just shout, my name is Julia”  
“Thank you, I am just going to have a look around if that is ok?”  
“Of course,”

Charlotte walked over to the recommended reads; she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. She then headed down the first aisle, still trying to decide what she was in the mood to read. 

As she faced the back wall, she found murder mystery, this made her smile. This is exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She browsed through the titles and authors unsure who to choose. She usually went for a James Patterson, but she also loved Agatha Christie. She spotted the new James Patterson and picked it up. She was reading the back whilst walking to the till and walked straight into someone. 

“I’m told it’s a good one” the man said.  
“Oh, it’s you” Charlotte said as she looked up to see Sid standing in front of her.  
“Do you like a murder mystery?”  
“I like a James Patterson and I haven’t read this one”   
“You should try JD Robb too, if you like a mystery”  
“Thank you, I shall try one after this one, I need something guaranteed to get me so I can distract myself”  
“That bad?”  
“Yes, I could tell you, but I have no doubt it would bore you”   
He smiled raising an eyebrow in curiosity  
“I shall be taking this now, well paying for it first, then popping next door for an hour” she smiled.   
“If you want company, I am due a break”   
“I suppose I could take a little company, maybe you could tell me about this JD Robb?”  
“With pleasure”

Charlotte and Sidney sat opposite each other in the coffee shop.   
“Charlie” she said   
“Excuse me?”  
“My name, you told me yours, I guess it’s only fair”  
“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you”  
“And you, I guess I haven’t been very friendly. It is hard being here in London”  
“Where have you come from?”  
“I’m just a country girl”  
“My brother couldn’t take to London, he moved to the seaside”

“You must love books to work in a book shop”  
“Yes, I’ve always loved reading and that a story can take you away to another place”  
“I agree, I have been to so many places and depending on your mood, it depends where you go”  
“You must be escaping something bad if you are taking a murder mystery to escape”  
“Maybe when I know you better, I might tell you more of my story, for now I am happy to talk books”

“I haven’t read this one yet either, how about we both read it and meet here for coffee one day next week and discuss – set up our own book club, no personal lives just books?”  
“I would really like that, you let me know what day is good for you with work and I will fit in with you, if my ‘Aunt’ has any plans I will let you know”  
“How about Tuesday about half one, Julia likes her lunch break half twelve and she’s not always punctual back” he smiled.  
“It’s a date”   
Sidney smiled and Charlotte realised what she said “No, I don’t mean like that Sid, I mean like in my diary”  
“It’s fine Charlie, I know what you meant, it was just cute to see your reaction”  
He finished his coffee and stood up “I have to get back now, but I’ll see you Tuesday” he took his mug back to Phillida and went back to work smiling.


	5. The Charity Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte attends the charity ball and makes a new friend

Charlotte, Susan and Georgiana arrived at the Ball in a limousine, attracting a lot of attention, firstly as to who might be inside, then furthermore at the sight of two young ladies who were unknown in London society. People in Lady Susan Worcester’s circle knew that she took in young ladies and helped them to become part of society. Some of these were the daughters of foreign dignitaries, others were young women who had come into wealth and wanted to fit in, but she never gave away any information, even to her closest friends. 

Lady Denham was a patron of the local transplant hospital following losing her husband to heart disease and held a fundraiser every year. It was always a grand event, well attended and a mix of all the people who matter in society.

“This is your chance to shine ladies, there are a lot of people here who you would do well to get to know if you want to succeed in this world.” Lady Susan said. Charlotte was shaking with nerves and Lady Susan could see it. Georgiana appeared bored with having to attend another event. She had told Charlotte that she wished to see Otis Molyneaux again and had asked her to keep her eyes open for her. 

“Charlotte, don’t worry, stay close to me and you will be fine” Susan said placing a reassuring hand on her back. “You both look beautiful, now let us enter” 

As they entered the reception room, there were a lot of people mingling, the men in black tie and the women in beautiful ball gowns. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief to discover she did not look out of place. Georgiana was looking around for any sign of Otis, or other suitable entertainment to escape from Susan and Charlotte. Georgiana hated more than anything being told what to do, she was so anxious for her freedom and saw this stay as a punishment. Charlotte was afforded freedom, just that there were certain things expected of her that she had to come to terms with. 

Three men stood together at the far end of the room, Sidney wanted the evening to be over as soon as possible, his two friends, however, were on the hunt for female companionship.   
“Doorway, just entered, Lady Worcester and her two latest charges, one looks like a feisty piece, but the other is a complete knockout” Crowe said, Babington turned his head slightly to take a good look.   
“That one in red is going to be a challenge, she looks stuck up, not the type to fall for your charms, you might have better luck with feisty in green. What do you think Parker?” Sidney turned briefly toward the door, in an effort to look at the women entering. He did not really see who they were, he wanted to be at home reading his James Patterson so that he had something to talk about on Tuesday with his new friend.

Charlotte did not dare to look around, she stayed close to Susan, smiling when she was introduced to people but not making conversation with anyone for fear of saying something wrong. Lady Susan went over to the board that showed the seating plan.  
“Ladies,” she began, noticing that Georgiana had wandered off “We are on table three, we are to be seated with one of the models from the gallery, Esther and her companion for the evening, un-named and we have Mr and Mrs Chiltern, you will like those Charlotte, then there is a gentleman who is the nephew of the Chiltern’s, I am afraid I do not know him though sorry”   
“That is ok, I shall try and make conversation with some people whilst here” Charlotte replied quietly. 

As she went to speak again, a gentleman appeared in the doorway to the grand hall announcing that dinner would be served shortly and could all attendees please take their seats. 

As they moved toward the door, Charlotte noticed a trio of men looking around. For a moment, she thought she saw Sid from the bookshop, but then, would he really be here, she thought and carried on in behind Susan. 

As people started to file in, Sidney and his friends tried to find a space to walk into the grand hall. He noticed a woman pass him, she glanced over to him briefly, then turned back, he thought he recognised her but couldn’t place it, then they found a gap and went to find their table – table twelve, near the back which suited Crowe as he could get a good look around at his prey. They were joined at their table by the other Parker siblings, Tom, Arthur and Diana, then two unknown ladies by the name of Mary and Jane.

Sidney sat at his place, after swapping his tag with the tag next to him, his brother Tom, he did not want the hassle of a lady, so placed the Tom next to this Mary, he was safely seated next to Babbers then on his other side. Crowe had manoeuvred his tag to sit between Jane and Diana. He had tried his luck with Diana a few times and got nowhere but he was always keen to return to the challenge. 

As always with Lady Denham, the food was delicious. As the band set up for the dancing, Lady Denham thanked everyone for their attendance and introduced the silent auctions that were now set up in the reception hall. The bar was open, and the fun was due to begin. Sidney was wondering how soon he might make his escape. His brother Tom had spent the whole meal talking with Mary, they both appeared quite taken with each other and Crowe was doing his best to charm Diana and Jane equally keeping his options open while Arthur ate and drank happy in his own company, waiting until they could dance. Babbers had spotted a red head on a table near the front and was working up to asking her to dance. 

Lady Susan sat between Charlotte and Georgiana in an attempt to encourage them to talk to new people. Charlotte found herself sat beside the model of just one name – Esther.   
“Hi, I’m Charlotte Heywood” she said politely  
“And?” Came the reply.  
“And I thought I would tell you in case you decided you wanted to talk to me”  
“Why? Because you want some gossip about me?”  
“No, because I don’t know anyone in London except Susan here and Georgiana and I thought that talking to people would be a nice way to meet people”  
“People like me?”  
“I don’t know what you mean?”  
“You want to be photographed mixing with the rich and famous so you can become someone, so you think by making friends with me then you will become a name”

Charlotte looked shocked “Oh my, is that what your life is really like? I could not imagine anything worse than being followed by people and photographed wherever I went. I am so sorry that you have to suffer that”   
This time Esther looked shocked. She could not remember the last time someone wanted to be talk to her for who she really was.   
“What brought you here then?” Esther asked, suddenly more kind and friendly  
“Oh, that’s a long story, one I am still not really sure about. Do you like to read?” Charlotte asked, changing the subject to something safer.  
“Read, I love to read when I get the time, the downside of this life is having time to do the things you want to do”   
“That sounds awful, I am finding it very hard having to learn this new way of life, to find my place in society and I am using my reading now to escape the anxiety”  
“What are you reading now?”  
“The new James Patterson, I picked it up this morning at the quaint little bookshop that reminds me of the bookshop back home”  
“I have to fly to Milan for a photoshoot on Monday afternoon, I wonder if I can pick up a copy to take with me”  
“I hope you can, it is very good”

By the time they had finished all courses of their meal, Charlotte and Esther were on their way to becoming friends and had even exchanged phone numbers, not that charlotte expected to hear anything from Esther after today. They had just got onto the conversation of where to buy the most comfortable sports bra, when they were approached by a handsome young man with sandy brown hair, looking very dapper in his tuxedo. 

“Can I tempt you onto the dancefloor Miss?” he asked looking directly at Esther. Esther looked to Charlotte, who smiled back her approval, so she took his hand and left the table. Meanwhile, the friend who had arrived with Esther, had disappeared somewhere with the nephew of Mr and Mrs Chiltern, who Charlotte had not had any conversation with as of yet. 

Charlotte smiled, everyone looked to be enjoying themselves on the dancefloor, she excused herself to go to the ladies hoping that there would not be a queue as there so often was at large events. As she walked between the tables, she thought she saw the man who looked like Sid again. He was talking to a lady and they were laughing, if it was him, she was glad he was enjoying himself. Maybe she would ask him Tuesday when she saw him. When she reached the ladies room, there was indeed a queue, though thankfully only three people in front of her so she would not have to wait too long. 

When she came out of the cubicle, Charlotte spotted Esther waiting in the queue,   
“Wait for me Charlotte” she said jigging on the spot “I won’t be long I’m in next” Charlotte smiled and nodded as a cubicle door opened and Esther went in.

Charlotte checked her hair and lipstick in the mirror as she waited. She could barely recognise herself with her hair so tightly pulled back and wearing make-up. But she was not displeased with how lovely she looked. 

Esther arrived next to her at the mirror “Come on then, lets hit the dancefloor” she said as they walked back to the main hall.  
“What about your gentleman friend”  
“I told him, if he’s really interested, he has to take me on a proper date”  
“Oh” Charlotte laughed “What did he say?”  
“He said to meet him at Alfred’s restaurant Sunday at 7pm”  
“So?”  
“I’ll text you if I need you to ring me and rescue me” Esther laughed taking Charlottes arm.

Sidney watched the two women pass him laughing together, he still thought that the one in red looked familiar, but now seeing her with that model Esther, he assumed that he just recognised her from one of the gatherings the pair had attended or one of the magazines that Esther liked to make headlines in. He did not want people like that in his life and planned to give them a wide birth. He watched them walk back into the grand hall and decided it was time to go home. He did not even bother to go back in and say goodbye to his family or friends. He just turned to the main door and left.


	6. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte spend some time together and maybe have a date?

Charlotte sat in the coffee shop waiting for Sid, she had finished her book and planned to buy a new one when they finished. She had just received another text message from Esther. It appeared that the date on Sunday had been a success, Milan was beautiful, but she was enjoying the book, thanks for the recommendation and she would be home on Thursday if Charlotte was free to meet up some time after that. 

Sid came through the door and looked over to her usual table, pleased to see her sat there, with her curls falling around her face. She smiled at him and pointed to the drinks; she was glad that the girl behind the counter knew what his favourite was. 

Sid sat down and looked at the cappuccino in front of him. “Phillida knows my ‘usual’ which is a little embarrassing, I should try something else, but I just like it”  
“Nothing wrong with enjoying what you like”  
“Very true, how is the book going?”  
“Finished, I shall be in after this to try one of your JD Robb books, and also to find a nice romance. A friend of mine has just started dating and I feel the need to have a little romance in my life too” she smiled. Sid loved that smile.

“I finished the book too, passed it on to my sister Diana now, she also likes to read”   
“I used to share books with my sister Alison” Charlotte started to say, then felt that sadness wash over her again. Sidney noticed the change in her and instinctively put his hand on her hand which was holding her mug.   
“I will listen if you want to talk about her”   
“Thank you, but I don’t know if I am ready yet. I have gone from being one of ten children to an only child and orphan, it’s a lot to get your head around”

Sidney could not even begin to imagine what had happened to her, but it explained why she was living with her aunt, that she mentioned last week. He was curious to know how she was the only person to survive but he decided that her grief must be overwhelming, he remembered when he lost his father and that nearly broke him. 

“So, did you get the murderer before it was revealed?”  
“That’s one of the things about his books that I like, it is not an easy guess. I probably got it about a chapter before”  
“I would say the same, there is always a twist in the book, but I like how those four women come together with their margherita’s and discuss the clues.” 

They continued for the next twenty minutes talking about the book, before Sid asked what their next book club book would be, he was not overly keen on it being a romance, but he was enjoying Charlie’s company, so he was willing to try at least. Charlie said she wasn’t sure how she felt about discussing romance with him as most men didn’t get it, so she suggested the JD Robb book he had mentioned previously. 

Charlotte finished her tea and checked the time,   
“You had better get going, I don’t want you to lose your job over me”  
“I know the boss well; I think I will be ok”  
“Still, don’t push it, London is so expensive as I have discovered, you don’t want to risk it” Sidney noticed the look of concern on Charlotte’s face and did not want to tell her yet that he owned the shop, so he agreed with her.  
“Ok, will I see you again?”  
“Well, we will have another book to discuss”  
“Are you free Sunday?”  
“I think so, my aunt hasn’t mentioned any plans”  
“Would you like to go to Hyde Park? They have some live music and stalls and stuff, maybe I could show you around while talking about the book?” he was cautious not to push her, but he really wanted to get to know her more. 

Charlotte hesitated, she wasn’t sure how Lady Susan would feel about her mixing with someone she had not approved of, but actually it sounded like fun.   
“Ok, I will go with you”   
Sensing her hesitation and wondering what she was thinking, he grabbed a napkin from the table, put his glasses on so he could see what he was writing, and jotted his phone number down.   
“Here’s my number, if you cannot make it, just let me know, if you can, text me a time to meet you and I will come to the end of your road to walk together” 

Charlotte liked that he was not pushy, she needed a friend right now and Sid was proving to be that. She smiled and they stood to leave saying goodbye to Phillida on their way out. Charlotte followed him next door to buy her next book. Julia smiled seeing the pair enter together. Sidney saw her watching and decided he should stay with charlotte in case Julia let his secret out. 

This week had been fairly quiet in terms of social events for the girls to attend. Charlotte had devoured her book and was looking forward to Sunday. She had told Susan that she planned to attend Hyde Park as she had heard there were some bands playing. Susan suggested she take Georgiana with her for company, but thankfully, Georgiana had managed to track down where her Mr Molyneaux worked, and she had alternative plans. However, Georgiana did tell Susan that she would go with her, so that no one would know where she was really going. 

Charlotte felt a little guilty now, she was worried for Georgiana, but also, she did not want to share that she had a male friend either. She suspected their situations were different, Charlotte was just enjoying the company of someone, whereas Georgiana was clearly taken by Otis and theirs was more of a romantic nature. Georgiana was meeting Otis at eleven, so Charlotte text Sid to suggest the same time, to keep the secret for her companion. She was yet to consider them friends. Sidney replied that eleven was great. 

Charlotte had another appointment with Paolo this afternoon in readiness for another event next week. Charlotte didn’t see why she couldn’t wear the same dress she already owned, but Lady Susan informed her that she could never wear the same gown, just two weeks later, people in their circle would know.

“Plus, this event is a cocktail party, completely different situation, different style of dress” Charlotte sighed and gave in to meeting him again, she had an hour before he would arrive. Not much time to do anything, as she left the dining room after lunch, she met James in the hallway.

“Miss Charlotte, I hear you are going to Hyde Park on the weekend” he said smiling at her. he knew she was out of his league, but she was so kind and normal that she made him forget they were different.  
“I am, have you been there before?”  
“I go when I can, Lady Susan has given me some time off on Sunday, would you like me to accompany you?”  
“Thank you, James, but I am to go with Miss Lambe, and I do not think she will be the best company for you”  
“Very well” he said knowing that this was the way things should be. “Then I hope to see you there”  
“I shall keep an eye out for you” she replied politely, glad of the warning that he would be there so that she may avoid him, for fear of him reporting back to Lady Susan. 

The cocktail dress fitting was far easier than Charlotte had expected. Everything was black, the dress needed minor alterations to fit her frame and was a classic little black dress. It would appear that Paolo was getting to know her better. 

Sunday finally arrived and Charlotte was feeling nervous. Firstly, she had to pretend that she was going out with Georgiana, second, she had to avoid James and third, she would be spending time with Sid in a different environment. She stood trying to decide what to wear. She opted for a pale blue summer dress and cardigan. Susan would never let her get away with jeans, neither would Georgiana, but she didn’t want to be over the top and cause Sid to wonder about her. 

When Charlotte and Georgiana reached the corner of the street, she could see Sid waiting on one corner and Otis on the opposite corner. Georgiana surprised Charlotte by turning and hugging her.  
“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine” she whispered, almost threateningly into her ear  
“Deal” Charlotte whispered back.  
“Yours is a looker” she added then suddenly more friendly “We’ll share notes later” then she moved back and smiled at her, skipping happily across the road to Otis. 

Charlotte looked a little confused as she walked over to Sid.  
“You look nice” he said, trying to reassure her, but also thinking that she did looked nice, she was a little more dressed up than their usual coffee shop and her hair was less wild with a little clip in the side so he could see more of her face. She was prettier than he had noticed before.  
“Thank you” she said blushing a little. Sidney noticed this and wondered if she was used to getting compliments. 

“Would you like to walk straight there or take in some of the sights on the way?”   
“Is there a place called Brunswick Gardens near here?”   
“Yes, it is very near the park, lovely architecture and beautiful apartments. My grandmother was friends with a lady who lived there, she took me when I was younger to visit, her daughter had died, and she never fully recovered. There were rumours that it was drugs, but no one ever knew the truth”  
Charlotte swallowed, “That is sad” how strange that Sid had known the family she was so curious about.   
“Yes, my grandmother was kind to everyone she met, regardless of the situation. She took in the person, not the situation and I hope that I have followed in her footsteps to some degree”  
“I hope you have too” Charlotte said, Sidney thought that was an odd comment, most people said ‘I’m sure you have’, maybe this was to do with Charlotte losing all of her family. 

“Come it’s this way” he said as they turned a corner.   
“What happened to your grandmother’s friend?” she asked   
“She died about three years ago, though she never really lived after losing her daughter and the rumours kept her from attending many events, she spent a lot of her time at home. Her husband died about five years before her, I never really kept in touch, just what my mother and grandmother told me. I wonder what happened to her apartment, I wonder if they found a family member to inherit” 

Now was not the right time to tell him that she was the illegitimate child of the drug addict daughter, given away at birth and lied to by her new family all of her life then given a letter and an inheritance on her twenty-first birthday and sent away a month later to live the life she was destined to without them. 

Charlotte looked at the grand buildings, her apartment was two floors of one of these properties, maintained by a guardian for the last three years. It looked like it was worth a lot of money and she could not imagine herself living there. She was meeting the guardian Wednesday now that the solicitor had finished all of the paperwork and soon, this would be her new home. 

“You are right, the architecture is magnificent” she said, feeling that she should say something.  
“It is, was that the reason you wanted to come and see it?”  
“I had family who once lived in this street, I had never met them so wanted to see it for myself”  
“When you are ready, we shall head off to the park” he said giving her a minute to look at the houses.

Charlotte linked her arm through his, she needed some comfort but wasn’t sure what or how. He didn’t push her away and they walked in silence for a moment.   
“I can hear the music; we can’t be far away”  
“No, it is just around the corner really”   
“I love music almost as much as reading. It has a way of touching you, no matter what mood I am in, I always find something that explains the words just right”  
“I never thought about it, but I guess you are right, the right song at just the right moment can change the way you feel.  
“Don’t laugh but when I am on my own, I love to dance too. Though, I have never danced with anyone or in front of anyone really”  
“What?” he asked shocked “Dancing with someone is the best part, to share a moment, to laugh at yourself or feel a connection with someone. We are definitely going to dance in the park”

Charlotte stopped walking “I don’t think I can” she said quietly  
“I’m sorry Charlie, I didn’t mean to upset you, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,”  
“No, I’m sorry, I just guess that all of this, the last two months has really got me unsettled. I am glad you have made a friend in you; you have helped make London bearable. I’m being dragged to another event on Thursday, a cocktail party, I mean do I look like the type of person who goes to cocktail parties?”  
“Well, you would be surprised the kind of people who go. I get sent to events sometimes by my mother, usually she tells me the day before, so I cannot have time to say no” he laughed trying to make her feel better. She started walking again so he figured it helped.

“I have to go to somewhere called Grosvenor Square, Susan says it’s high society and I have to mingle and speak to people”  
“Sounds boring to me”  
“Yes, it’s a shame you can’t come and save me” she laughed, then heard a song she knew being played “Oh I love this song” she smiled, and Sid turned to look at her. He was glad to see that smile return.  
“Come here,” he said pulling her over to a space between some trees.  
Charlotte followed, a little worried. Sid stopped and turned her to face him, then took her hand and started dancing with her.  
“Less people over here, now you get to dance to a song you like, but still don’t have to be watched yet” he said smiling. Charlotte smiled back. She liked this dancing with someone. 

They both enjoyed the rest of the afternoon listening to music and enjoying the stalls and food. They did not see James at all, and Sid walked Charlotte back to the corner of her road, where she met Georgiana. That night Sidney sent his mother a text:  
“Are we supposed to be going to a cocktail party on Thursday in Grosvenor Square?”  
“Yes, don’t tell me you actually want to go”  
“I’ll be there with you mum”  
“What is her name?” Sidney did not reply.


	7. Charlie V Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte learn a lot about each other now that Sid and Charlie are already friends

Charlotte and Susan waited outside the apartment on Brunswick Gardens as the guardian, Mr Roberts opened the door with his key.   
“There is a key for this door and this key for your apartment. It is not the biggest apartment. The Billingham’s downsized to this place about ten years ago due to their age and this was more manageable. Louise still comes once a week to clean, though I can stop that if you don’t need her.” He led them into a large open plan kitchen diner with large windows making the place seem very light and airy. 

“It is technically two bedrooms, though the second has been a study and reading room for many years. Mr Billingham called it his haven” he smiled at the memory.  
“The bathroom is through that door and the master bedroom with en-suite is the door at the end there” he said pointing things out to her.   
“I shall leave you a moment to have a look around” he said going back to the front door. Lady Susan followed him allowing Charlotte space to take everything in. It looked like someone had just popped out for her to take a look around. Almost everything was still there except for the very personal stuff, clothes, toothbrushes etc. 

Charlotte could not imagine herself living somewhere as grand as this. It was probably worth a fortune, not that she wanted to sell it, but it just felt a little overwhelming right now. Charlotte sat at the table and chairs to take it all in. Susan and Mr Roberts came to join her. 

“Here are the keys, it is all yours now my dear” Mr Roberts said “I have left my number on the fridge for you if you need anything”  
“Thank you, Mr Roberts. I don’t have a lot, so I am happy to have some furniture”   
“There is clean bedding that Louise put on this morning as we weren’t sure if you would be staying here tonight”  
“I am not sure when, but it will not be for the next week or so”  
“Then I shall keep an eye on the place for you. I have a spare key, which I will return when you move in”

“I cannot believe that this is really mine”   
“You will soon be right at home here, maybe even hosting your own cocktail party” Susan said  
“Oh, I don’t think so, though I may find myself spending a little too much time in that reading room”  
Mr Roberts spent some time going over the workings of things such as the heating and security alarms and then he left. Susan and Charlotte left just after and headed back to Kensington Park Road. 

Charlotte popped into the bookshop on Thursday morning, she wanted a new book to keep her going over the weekend, before she delved into the reading room in her new apartment. She was disappointed not to see Sid but hoped it didn’t show.   
“Hello Julia” Charlotte said kindly as she took her newest purpose to the till  
“Oh hi, it’s you again, nice to see you back here”  
“It’s Charlie”  
“I shall tell the boss you called in; he will be disappointed he missed you”  
“The boss?”   
“Yes, Sid owns this place, bought it years back, me and my sister have been coming here for years and I managed to wear him down into giving me a job”  
“I didn’t know it was his place, he must think me so stupid, I kept telling him off for spending too long chatting to me and that he might get sacked”   
“Oh, don’t worry about that, he’s the most down to earth and normal person I know”  
“Thank you, Julia, I shall be off now, see you next week”

Charlotte thought about what Julia said all the way home, that Sidney owned the bookshop, that his grandparents were friends with her grandparents. Maybe it was Sid that she had seen at the charity ball last week. Still, now she had to go home and have her hair done with the woman that Susan always used, ready for the cocktail party tonight. Charlotte wondered if he just didn’t recognise her with her hair up, maybe she would have it mostly down tonight, just less wild. 

Sidney called back to the shop  
“Sidney Parker have you been and had your hair done and a shave?”  
“I have my haircut regularly and I shave, else my beard would be down to my knees” he laughed trying to hide the embarrassment that she had noticed his efforts.   
“Your friend called in earlier for a new book” Sidney looked at her eyes narrowing   
“Do you mean Charlie?”   
“That’s her, told her the boss was out”  
“Please don’t tell me you told her that Julia, I hadn’t told her I was the boss”  
“Yeah, she said as much”

Sidney shook his head and started to walk away, then turned back “What did she buy?”   
“Sense and Sensibility”

Charlotte dressed in her knee length, long sleeve, fitted black cocktail dress and black stiletto shoes, she knew her feet would suffer by the end of the night. She accessorised with silver jewellery and bag and had convinced the hairdresser to leave her curls down, just less wild and clipped up with a silver clip at the sides, as she had for the gallery opening. 

“You look very elegant Miss Charlotte” James said smiling at her, “Truly beautiful”  
“Thank you, James, that is very kind of you to say”  
“Miss Charlotte, I only speak the truth”   
“Miss Lambe and Lady Susan are due down the stairs at any moment now” he paused looking up “Ah, here they are”   
Charlotte turned to see them, they looked very elegant also in their cocktail dresses.

“The car is here Lady Susan” James announced, holding the front door open for them.  
“Thank you” she replied and they three ladies left for the evening. 

Sidney was fidgeting as he stood with his mother in the drawing room at Grosvenor Square.  
“What is wrong with you son? I have never seen you like this before”  
“Nothing mother, I don’t know what you mean, you know I hate these events, I am just hoping it to be over soon”  
“If you hate them, then why did you agree to escort me, I could have come with Tom and his new lady friend Mary”  
“I knew Tom was bringing Mary, I didn’t want you to be the third wheel” Sidney was looking to the door, as yet more guests arrived. 

“Sidney Parker, I know you are up to something and believe me, as your mother I will find out!” she said seeing the smile come over his face, she turned to face the door to see who had caught his eye.  
She pulled him by the hand, bringing him back to his senses. 

“Lady Worcester” she said aloud as she walked over to the trio of women. “How lovely to see you again, and your beautiful girls” she pulled Sidney forward “You remember my son Sidney”  
“Of course, I do” Lady Susan said leaning to greet them both with a kiss to the cheek.   
“These are my young ladies, Miss Georgiana Lambe of Antigua and Miss Charlotte Heywood” both girls smiled cordially, and Sidney smiled back. Sidney definitely knew Charlotte this time and had recognised Georgiana from Sunday too.   
Susan and Andrea Parker noted the smile he gave Charlotte.

“Mr Parker, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Heywood for me, I know she would very much enjoy the gardens, which as I remember is a favourite place of yours to visit when we are here”  
“I would be delighted” Sidney said offering her his arm, which Charlotte dutifully took.

“Why Mr Parker, you scrub up very well”  
“As do you Miss Heywood, I do believe I would not have recognised you if we had not been introduced”  
“I thought it was you I saw at the charity dinner last weekend, but I couldn’t be sure and as you didn’t seem to recognise me, I guessed it wasn’t you”  
“What were you wearing? I didn’t want to be there, so I didn’t really pay much attention to people”  
“Well as it happens, I can show you, I was seated with the lovely model Esther so sadly I ended up as a curiosity on a gossip site online” 

Sidney stopped as they reached the kitchen “Dark red dress and hair tight back?” he asked handing her a glass of wine.  
“Yes”  
“Now I did catch sight of you as I was leaving and thought to myself you looked familiar, but I never would have put my Charlie as Miss Charlotte Heywood”  
“Does one of me disappoint you?” she asked looking a little sad  
“Neither of you, Charlie has the most beautiful smile, and her company is so easy to be around, but Charlotte, well, she is too beautiful for someone like me, she is very classy and sophisticated. I haven’t really spoken to her much so can’t judge her personality but so far, I like her” 

Charlotte laughed as they walked out to the garden, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice the attention they were drawing. Sidney was in the top five of Britain’s most eligible bachelors. His family name went back a long way, at one point his family had built and owned a town on the east coast of England. Over the years they had sold of the properties, except their holiday home and made a fortune. When their father died, the boys had been given a large sum of money to invest or make their own fortune. 

Sidney had bought the bookshop and made enough to keep him going, his older brother Tom had become an architect though he was not very good with money and Arthur, the younger brother, invested in a night club with a friend, though it appeared he socialised more than he worked.

Charlotte was still an unknown to people, she had only been here a couple of weeks and neither her nor Lady Worcester were giving away any information. 

“These gardens are beautiful; I can see why you like them”  
“You should see them when the light is better, but I do like them at dusk, especially with this red sky glows over it”  
“I barely have a garden, just a small balcony with some pots and two chairs”  
“That’s why Kensington has a lot of park areas because the gardens are so small”  
“Do you have a garden?”  
“I have a small roof garden, I am on the top floor, my mother has a lovely garden like this, you should come and see it sometime”  
“I’d like that, I might even let you come and see my new place”  
“New place?”  
“It is a long story, but I feel like you might not judge me if I share some”  
“I would like that”

They turned to go back inside as it was getting dark now.  
“Have you had enough yet?”  
“My feet are killing me; I am not used to these type of shoes”   
“But you do look absolutely breath-taking”  
“Thank you” she blushed  
“Coffee tomorrow?”  
“I can’t do tomorrow but how about Saturday after you close? Come and see my new place, I’ll cook”  
“Text me the address” he put his arm for her and took her back to where his mother and Lady Susan were still deep in conversation. 

“Sidney, my darling boy” his mother said, and Charlotte smiled as Sidney rolled his eyes.  
“Yes mother”  
“I was just looking for you, I think I am ready to leave now if that would be ok with you”  
“Of course, mother, I have work in the morning, so I am happy to take you back home”  
He kissed Susan and Charlotte on the cheek a goodbye and Charlotte blushed. They exchanged a final smile and Sidney left. 

“Well, my dear, you have found a good match there” Susan said  
“We are just friends, Susan”  
“I do believe that won’t be the case for long. You have caused quite a stir tonight”  
“Really, a bookshop owner and a girl from the country?”  
“Your friend is one of Britain’s most eligible bachelors, his fortune is almost equal to yours, you are a mystery which causes attention on its own but being seen together will certainly make the headlines. We need to start watching out”. Charlotte was shocked but was still looking forward to seeing him Saturday.


	8. Gordon Ramsay's Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes for lunch at Gordon Ramsay's Chelsea Restaurant

Charlotte stood looking at her options, completely perplexed.   
“Esther is going to want to be seen and photographed” Lady Susan said bluntly “It is how their business works, the more popular she is, the more work she will generate. You will be seen, and you will be photographed, you need to wear something that reflects you are a match to her status”  
“What does that mean in wardrobe terms though?”  
“Those skinny fit trousers there” she pointed to an item hanging in the wardrobe. “Now show me what you would usually pair with them”  
“These sandals”  
“No way, you need heels on, she is a model, you need to look tall”  
“What about these wedges?”  
“Yes”  
“Plain white T-shirt”  
“Too casual, you are going to Gordon Ramsey’s restaurant”  
“White blouse?”  
“Show me” Charlotte pulled the shirt from the wardrobe and held it up “Yes, leave the top two buttons open. Now you need either a nice wrap or what about a denim jacket?”  
“I have neither”  
“You really need to go shopping. I have a nice wrap; you will borrow that”  
“Thank you, maybe I will do a little shopping with Esther after we have lunch”  
Lady Susan raised an eyebrow, then disappeared to get the wrap whilst Charlotte dressed for lunch. 

Esther’s driver arrived at twelve to pick Charlotte up and take them to the restaurant.  
“Charlotte, you look perfect” Esther greeted her “I have so much to catch up on, my new friend”  
“You look very beautiful yourself”  
“Downside of the job Charlotte, I cannot walk outside of my door without looking picture perfect”  
“I suppose you are correct there”  
“Have you been to Gordon’s place before?”  
“No, never, is the food good?”  
“As a model I can only be seen eating salad, but they usually do me a little take home bag”  
“That’s good, I cannot imagine how hard it is being in the spotlight all of the time”  
“It is your world now, so you had better try”  
“Very true” Charlotte said feeling sad. 

The car pulled up outside and the driver came around to let them out.  
“Let me know when you are ready, I shall be here”  
“Thank you, Frank, you are the best”  
“Indeed, I try” he smiled.

“Esther my darling, so good to see you and you bring a lovely friend” said the Maître d’ “Your usual table is ready”   
Seated, Charlotte looked around at the almost empty restaurant.   
“Lunch is by special appointment” Esther said smiling.  
“Then I am very honoured. Does Gordon Ramsay actually cook here?”  
“Occasionally”  
“So, tell me more about Milan”  
“Ah, it was just a short trip, however, I have seen Babington again since returning, twice in fact”

“Really, I thought you weren’t that interested”  
“To be honest, I wasn’t at first, but do you know what? He is actually really nice”  
“I am so glad”  
“I mean, he doesn’t just want a model on his arm, he asks me about me, what I like, he asked about that book we read, even offered to read to me one day”  
“Maybe not choose a murder mystery then” Charlotte laughed.  
“Yes, I told him to find something he thought I would like and to read it”  
“That’s really nice, give him a test to see what he comes up with”  
“Yes, he is so down to earth and normal, not stuck up like I assumed he would be being a lord”  
Charlotte considered how she thought a Lord might behave.

“And he makes me laugh Charlotte, I mean really laugh”  
“That is priceless, I am so glad you are happy, if I were to get involved with a man, he would have to make me laugh and enjoy reading”  
“I am happy, who would have thought it, just three years ago I was a no one from just outside Bristol, now I am a famous model and have a gorgeous Lord for a boyfriend”

“I know what you mean” Charlotte said, and Esther looked at her  
“Really?”  
“Well, not exactly, don’t get me wrong, I am still a no one from the country, not far from you actually, Wiltshire”  
“But you are in London with Lady Susan, so there must be something about you, I mean, she was great with me when I got to London and had to learn a thing or two about being famous and well behaved”  
“You were one of Lady Susan’s girls?” both interested in Esther and wanting to change the subject from herself.

“I didn’t stay like you, but I was sent to her to have lessons and chaperoned once or twice to events”  
“I will be leaving there shortly; my inheritance is finalised, and I have the keys to my apartment”  
“You will love having your independence, there’s nothing like sitting around in a hoodie and shorts with fluffy socks watching the television”  
“I can just imagine you doing that”

“It is tiring pretending to be Esther the Model, always having to look perfect and dreading what people are saying about you, especially that Clara”

“What’s the deal with you two? It looked like it was all kicking off at the gallery”  
“You saw that?”  
“Well, I heard a little commotion”  
“It’s old news now really. When I first got here two and a half years ago, I met Edward Denham, disowned nephew of Lady Denham who had the charity ball where we met”  
“I am guessing that is why he wasn’t there then”  
“Yes, long story that! He’s a bad agent for models, he picks the girls, promotes them enough to get a cut of money, but spends it faster than he can earn it. We dated on and off – on when he needed money, off when he was enjoying himself elsewhere”  
“That’s awful”

“It was, he really knocked my confidence in men. Then Clara shows up. They have a connection; they are meant to be together if you ask me. She keeps him in line and the flirtation is electric, but he cannot commit, always looking for the something better around the corner”  
“I have met people like that before”  
“Well, I got myself a professional agent, really good woman, Rachel, the one I brought to the charity ball, she knows her stuff and she has a real heart, she actually cares about me, wanted to be there in case Clara or Edward gate crashed”  
“I’m glad you have some good people in your life”  
“I really don’t want Edward, but he won’t commit to Clara and she blames me, so it always turns into something”

“I told Babbers I’m from just outside Bristol from a council estate” Esther said as they were finishing their meal.  
“How did he take it”  
“Told me my manners were too good to believe me” Esther laughed, and Charlotte laughed too. Then Esther asked  
“Are you doing the children’s hospital fundraiser next week?”  
“I’m not sure, Lady Susan hasn’t updated me”  
“Casino theme, you have to come, you can be my plus one”  
“Wouldn’t you rather take Lord Babington”   
“Let me see” Esther reached in her bag and took out her phone to make a call.

“Rachel, how many tickets have I got for the casino bash, children’s hospital?”  
“Great, I’ll take all 4” and she hung up and made another call.

“Hello sexy pants, I need a huge favour”  
“I knew you would say that – children’s hospital, casino night, I have four tickets, you, me, my friend Charlotte Heywood, don’t think you’ve met her, you need to bring someone, I’ll text you the details”  
“Great, see you tomorrow babes”

“Sorted, we’re all going”  
“But I have nothing to wear, other than the ball dress”  
“You have made my day, if there’s one thing I love it’s shopping”  
“I hate it”  
“Do you want desert?”  
“No thanks”  
Esther called for the bill “Then let us get on our way, I know all of the good shops”

Sidney answered his phone whilst wandering round the shop, he was restless but wasn’t sure why.

“Babbers, not like you to call in the middle of the day”  
“I need a favour”  
“Whenever you say that, I am always put out”  
“Esther has four tickets to some charity casino night next week”  
“Children’s hospital”  
“Of course, you would know, good old Mrs P. Wait, I’m not saying your mother is old, just like you know”  
Sidney laughed

“Anyway, she’s bringing some friend Charlotte Haystack or something, she wants me to meet the girl and wants me to bring someone to keep this Charlotte company” Sidney smiled, trying not to laugh at the Haystack instead of Heywood comment, he tried not to sound too pleased about the invite.  
“If it makes you happy, I will come, but you owe me!”  
“Name your price”  
“A night or two at your estate, away from London, a bit of R and R”  
“Can Esther come?”  
“If you want”  
“I’ll ring Crowe, we’ll sort a date for it, maybe you will like that Charlotte so Esther can bring her too”  
“Don’t push it, you know how I feel about you setting me up on blind dates!”   
“I’ll tell Esther it’s a yes”  
“Just say you’re bringing a friend; I don’t want to be googled and judged beforehand”  
“Whatever you say, you’ve said yes now”

Babbers hung up and could see a text from Esther with the details.   
“Thursday, 7pm, Radisson Mayfair, Black Tie”

He replied  
“My mate is in – double date!!” 

Esther replied   
“Maybe I’ll book a room ;)”


	9. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney comes for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a really long chapter, my fingers started typing the contents of my brain and it didn't seem to stop

Charlotte picked up a few things and put them into her small holdall – notepad, pen, fluffy socks, clean underwear, a pair of pyjamas, her big snuggly cardigan, a pair of jeans and two t-shirts. This was it; she was moving the first of her belongings into her own home. She also had the map that she had drawn on in case she got lost finding it for the first time. The plan was to go to the apartment, take another look around now she was on her own. Louise had put clean towels and bedding for her, though she promised Susan she would not officially move in until Monday when James could assist with the physical labour of all her bags and belongings. Then she would make a list of things she needed, including food for this evening, then go back home and cook for her and Sid. 

Charlotte arrived at the building and put her key in the main door, a couple in their mid-twenties were coming down the stairs as she entered. They looked at her suspiciously in her sleeveless, full length jersey dress and canvas daps, carrying a small holdall.  
“Are you lost?” the woman asked  
“No thank you” Charlotte replied smiling. Neither of the couple returned her smile but watched to see where she went. They turned to face each other as they saw her open the door to her apartment.  
“Does Mr Roberts know you are staying here?” the gentleman asked.  
“He does, thank you for your concern” Charlotte replied. She was about to introduce herself as their new neighbour then thought back to what Susan had told her. ‘give away as little information as necessary’ so she entered her apartment and shut the door behind her. 

Charlotte emptied her bag out on the dining table wishing she was more organised and had packed her paper and pen last instead of first. She took the clothes and walked into the master bedroom. Taking it all in again, she was certain that this was a king-size bed, it appeared bigger than the double at Lady Susan’s and huge in comparison to the single bed she had slept in all her life in the room she shared with her sister Alison at home. Like a little child she jumped on it. It was perfect she thought then got back up to carry on with her tasks. Placing the clothes on top of the chest of drawers, she walked back out to the kitchen area. 

As the place had been empty for three years, the cupboards were completely empty. Charlotte checked and the fridge-freezer had been plugged back in and was working. She started on her list:  
Bread, milk, butter, tea, coffee. She couldn’t remember if Sid took sugar, so she added it to the list anyway.  
She had decided to make her mother’s home-made apple crumble so added those ingredients, next she needed to decide on a main course, she stood for a moment toying idea in her head, then gave up and went exploring, coming back to her list to add toothpaste, soap and other bathroom essentials to her list. She figured that there was going to be a lot to carry and that she would have to get a taxi home. She stopped to check the time, she wanted to be back in time to start cooking so she needed to be leaving soon. 

Charlotte arrived back and struggled to the apartment with all of her bags. Sidney had text her saying that the shop was quiet so he would be an hour earlier and was happy to help in any way she needed so she wanted to get the shopping away and the place looking a little welcoming.  
There was a sideboard in the living area, which she walked to with a scented candle she had bought and matches to light it, it was a beautiful peony smell. Charlotte had received a similar one a couple of years ago as a gift for her birthday, the first year that Alison was able to shop for herself and Charlotte had loved the smell. She lit it and waited for the it to take hold. She had also treated herself to a throw for the sofa, there was nothing more satisfying than wrapping yourself up in the cold evenings or mornings for that matter. 

Back in the kitchen, she prepared the crumble for baking. She had opted for steak for their main meal. Surely everyone liked steak, she thought, and she pottered about getting things ready. 

Checking the time once more, she figured she had about ten minutes before Sid would arrive, she went into the bedroom to put her clothes away in case he wanted to look around and she wanted to brush her hair. 

She opened a drawer to place the underwear in and as she pulled the drawer, she heard something move inside. It was a small box, the type they give you in a jeweller when you make a purchase. Curious, she opened the box to find a small gold locket, she took it from the box to open it and there were photographs of two babies in there, underneath was a small folded piece of paper, she took it out to read it.  
“My darling granddaughter, if you have found this, then we have sadly passed away. You have always been thought of and always been loved. We only wish we had met you. The locket is of our two babies lost to us, your mother and you x”

Charlotte cried as she read the note, then she heard the door, so she placed it back in the drawer and wiped her eyes with her hand as she walked to let Sid in, hoping he would not see her tears.

Charlotte opened the door and let Sid in, he immediately noticed her wet eyes and instinctively pulled her in to hug her, which only served to start her off again. Why did he have to be so kind, she thought. 

Pulling back, she took a deep breath and composed herself.  
“Right, I promised to feed you and that won’t happen if I stand here balling like a baby” she said “I thought steak”  
“Miss Heywood, you know the way to a man’s heart” he said smiling. Charlotte looked at him suspiciously. Was that what she wanted to do? Make her way into his heart? Was that why she felt nervous about cooking for him and getting it right? Was that why she let him see her cry? She felt all muddled again and turned to walk to the kitchen.  
“How do you like yours? Please don’t say show it to the heat and let the blood flow free”  
“No, I don’t like it like that, medium please” he said, following her, “What can I do?”  
“Well, I am still finding my feet, if you can find anything then you can lay the table”

They pottered around both exploring and showing each other what they had found. Sidney wanted to ask her what had upset her, he also wondered how she had ended up here, especially after asking him if he knew the street last weekend. But he guessed he should leave her to speak to him when she was ready.  
“So, when did you move in?” he asked, feeling that was a safe question.  
“Next Tuesday, Lady Susan’s man, James has arranged transport for my luggage, though I had the keys on Wednesday and today is the first time I have been here since. I am finding my way and assessing what I need, hence the notepad and pen on the side” she said whilst concentrating on the cooking. 

When they sat to eat, Charlotte felt quite nervous and was not sure she would be able to eat.  
“I suppose you have a lot of questions” she said taking a bite to eat.  
“Some, but I am in no rush to ask them” he said smiling.  
“I am worried that when you find out the truth about me, that you will think badly of me”  
“I hope I won’t” Sidney said honestly 

“I turned twenty-one about two months ago” Charlotte began, and Sidney listened.  
“On the day of my birthday I received a letter recorded delivery” she took a sip of her wine and swallowed. Sidney sensed that this was going to be difficult, painful even to tell him. He put a hand out to her and she smiled at him placing her hand briefly on his then removing it again.  
“It was from a solicitor, telling me that I was fostered” Sidney gasped, and Charlotte felt a tear sting her eye.  
“You don’t have to tell me Charlotte” he said in a soothing voice. She looked at him. He never called her Charlotte; they were Charlie and Sid. Charlotte and Sidney were the other two people who were more formal.

“You called me Charlotte” she said looking at him as a lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek.  
“It felt more appropriate” he said without considering how it might affect her.  
“I guess it is, Charlie was the girl who lived in the country with her family, Charlotte is the woman who belongs to no one” she said fighting back the tears. They seemed all the more real now, saying it aloud and sharing it with someone.  
Sidney sat feeling helpless, he wanted to comfort her, but felt that he was also partly to blame now by calling her Charlotte. 

“I would be proud to have Charlie and Charlotte on my arm. I would dance in the park with them both, I would discuss books over coffee with them both. You are still Charlie to me, even when you are Charlotte” he said  
“Charlotte is the baby who was given to my parents, who are not actually my parents, Charlie was the girl they raised, now I am given back I am supposed to be Charlotte, but I do not really know her” she looked at him, trying to gauge how much he hated her now. 

“Did the letter say who your real parents are?”  
“It was from my grandparents, who sadly passed away, leaving me the sole heir, the daughter of the drug addict who died, the grandchild of the lady your grandmother was so kind to in her pain”  
“I can only imagine how proud they would be of you if they were all still here today” he said.  
Charlotte smiled at his kindness, feeling sure it was genuine, but still doubting most things in her life right now. 

“You probably don’t want to be associated with the daughter of a drug addict”  
“No more than you want to be friends with a geeky book shop owner” Sidney put his hand to her and waited. She thought for a moment, she wanted to be friends with him when he just worked at the bookshop, it made no difference to her that he owned it. She decided she could still be friends and she put her hand to meet his. Taking her had he rubbed the back of it with his thumb and her tears came to a stop. 

“Maybe we should finish our meals, my home-made apple crumble will be ready any minute” she said smiling. Then added “There was too much shopping for me to manage on my own, so I only have the choice of cream or custard, I could not get ice cream too”  
“Custard is the best option with crumble anyway” he said smiling. 

“I hope you don’t regret coming” she said quietly.  
“Not at all”  
“Can this be enough for tonight? Can we now only talk of nice things?”  
“Of course,”  
“I have something to show you when we finish” she smiled widely, the smile that chipped away at Sidney’s heart. He knew she would not cope with knowing he wanted more than friendship, but he would wait, especially if she showed him that smile. 

They finished their crumble and Sidney declared he could eat no more, thanking her for her kindness and for sharing her cooking skills with him. Charlotte took his hand as he tried to do the washing up and surprised him. She surprised herself at the jolt she felt taking his hand.  
“Come with me” she said excitedly, and he dutifully followed.  
“Look what I have inherited with this apartment” she stopped by the door to the reading room.  
“Wow” he said stepping in.  
“I have not had time to explore yet, so I do not know what treats await me”  
“Well, there is plenty of time for that” he said.

It was approaching ten o’clock, Sidney and Charlotte had enjoyed talking and sharing each other’s company, but he could see Charlotte was worn out from all that had come earlier in the evening.  
“You said you are not moved in yet Charlie, would you like me to escort you back to Lady Susan’s?”  
“I am exhausted, I would like that very much, if it is not out of your way”  
“It would be my pleasure”  
“Would you mind if I went to fetch my cardigan, I feel it has gone cold and I don’t want to freeze outside”  
“I would not want you to freeze either” he smiled as she disappeared to the bedroom.

She checked she had everything, locked up and they left and headed back the short distance to Lady Susan’s. They stopped just outside, and Charlotte turned to face him, and Sidney could not help but smile at how sweet she looked with her cardigan wrapped around her in a bid to stay warm.  
“Thank you for walking me home Mr Parker” she said smiling.  
“Thank you for your wonderful company Miss Heywood” he smiled back  
Without warning she leaned forward and hugged him, he pulled her close not wanting to let go.  
“Sleep well” he whispered  
“Text me so I know you are home safe”  
“See you soon, it’s my turn to buy the coffee” he gave her one last squeeze and let her go, he watched her in safe and left to go home. 

Twenty-five minutes later she received a text “Home safe, goodnight x”


	10. Casino night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is bad language in this chapter sorry.

Charlotte smiled as she looked at Esther as they met outside their rooms. Esther was wearing the gold sparkly dress that Charlotte had tried on with the split to her waist.   
“You know Paolo tried to get me to wear that dress” she said smiling “It looks so great on you; I am glad I turned him down”   
“Just because I am a model, it doesn’t mean I look good in everything” she teased “But this beauty is pure casino” 

Charlotte was dressed in a similar dress, black sequin with thin straps and a matching split in the front, though not quite as high, just to the middle of her thigh. Esther had encouraged her to straighten her hair for tonight and she barely recognised herself. She had always had curls. 

“Ok, I am not waiting out there for the boys we shall leave their names at the door and they can come and find us. Babbers is bringing his friend, don’t know his name and don’t know anything about his except that they are best mates since boarding school and he’s a good man. I apologise now if he’s an arsehole, but I hope he isn’t as bad as bloody Edward!”  
“That is fine, I am sure I will find something to talk about with him, whoever he is”  
“I believe you will, you are one of those good souls, you see the good in everyone and that makes people drawn to you”   
Charlotte blushed at the compliment but did not answer. 

Charlotte and Esther walked over to one of the roulette tables. Charlotte wanted to watch before she played any games. A waitress came over with a tray of drinks, charlotte politely took a glass and watched as Esther exchanged her money for chips and began to place her first bet. 

A woman the other side of her turned politely to speak to her  
“I don’t believe we have met, Eliza Campion”  
“Charlotte Heywood”  
“And you are here as the guest of Esther, so am I to assume you are also a model”  
“You may assume that if it fits well for you”

Eliza Campion was not keen on models; they were not her sort of people. “Models are all dumb and half of them addicts. No place for them in real society with people of class, just because they have money, so if you are not a model, you should be careful who you are seen associated with” she said sharing her true thoughts.   
“I thank you for your guidance Ms Campion” 

Charlotte turned back to Esther, “I think I might go and mingle” she whispered. Esther turned to see Eliza stood next to Charlotte. She picked her chips up and took Charlotte by the arm. 

“Eliza Campion is a very insecure lady; she sees competition in every person she meets. She comes from a wealthy family, but that is all she has. She cannot bear to see people happy as she has never had true happiness in her life, she is all about status and being desirable. She will try and pull you into her circle if she finds out you are of inherited money; then she will shit on you when you don’t pander to her. keep away from her is my best advice”

“Maybe she needs a friend, someone who will accept her for who she is, to help her find what makes her happy”  
“Charlotte Heywood, as I have told you, you are a good soul, but trust me on this, you will get hurt”

At that moment they were interrupted by someone approaching behind Charlotte. Judging by the smile on Esther’s face, she assumed it was Babington.

“Now, whoever this friend is of Esther, please, just be nice and give us half hour to ourselves. I am asking you as your best friend” Babbers said to Sidney as they approached. Sidney was a little disappointed as he approached a woman in black sequin dress, with long dark straight hair, he was hoping that she would have brought Charlotte. Still, for his friend he would speak to this lady for a while. 

Lord Babington moved past Charlotte and greeted Esther with a kiss to her cheek, whilst Sidney came and stood next to Charlotte, neither looked at each other.

“Babbers, friend of Babbers, this is my dear, beautiful friend Charlotte Heywood” Esther said, Sidney turned to face her, scarcely able to believe it.   
“Hello Charlotte, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Lord Babington said as he reached his hand out to hers and kissed her hand. Then added “This is my friend Sidney Parker”   
“Pleasure to meet you both, officially,” he said “though Esther, we have met before”   
“Would you ladies care to peruse the gaming tables?” Lord Babington asked politely.   
“I’m in” Esther said enthusiastically, linking her arm in his.   
“Charlotte?” she asked  
“Yes, I am happy to wander and see what is what” she smiled.  
“Mr Parker, would it be too much of an imposition for you to escort my dear friend?” Esther asked with a pleading smile “I know you are not a lady’s man and my Charlotte is very sweet, I assure you only good company”  
Sidney turned to Charlotte and offered his arm, which Charlotte happily took.

Once left to themselves Sidney turned to face Charlotte.  
“I did not recognise you for a moment, your hair is so different, you look so beautiful I can scarcely believe my luck to be your escort”  
“Shall we keep our acquaintance status a secret?”   
“I think that would be fun”  
“You look very handsome tonight; I hope I remember this moment for a long time to come”  
“What do you fancy trying your hand at – Roulette or cards?”  
“I don’t think I will be very good at anything”  
“That’s ok, set yourself a limit, decide how much you would be happy to lose then don’t bet over that, if you win it is a bonus, if you lose, you have helped the children’s hospital”  
“That is very sensible advice, I shall take that thank you Mr Parker. You know I have this friend, Sid, he works in a bookshop, he gives good advice like that, I think you would like him” she teased smiling. Sidney wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he was unsure how she would react. His thought was disturbed by an unwelcome visitor.

“Sidney my darling” a woman appeared greeting him and kissing him on both cheeks. Sidney appeared startled to see her. She turned and Charlotte recognised who it was.  
“Eliza, I did not know you were back in society” he said as if struggling with what to say to her.   
“I believe I have waited the required period for a grieving widow, it is now time for me to move on”   
Sidney reached out for Charlottes hand as Eliza tried to position herself between them.  
“Eliza, have you met my companion for this evening, Charlotte Heywood”  
“Ah yes, the model, I am sure you can do better than that Sidney”  
“Model?” Sidney asked raising an eyebrow to her. Charlotte smiled not saying a word.  
“You do know she is here as a guest of that model Esther?”  
“Actually, I do, as I am also here under the invitation of Esther and her boyfriend Lord Babington”   
Eliza eyed him curiously.  
“Lord Babington is dating that dumb bitch?”   
“I cannot say I know her well enough to judge how dumb she is Eliza, but if you wish to just speak in a vile manner about my closest friend, I will ask you to reconsider” he said pulling Charlotte closer now that she had taken his hand. “Now if you don’t mind, my date and I would like to venture to the gaming tables” he said and walked away leaving Eliza furious and standing alone once again. 

“What was all that about?” Charlotte asked, noticing that Sidney was quite out of sorts to his normal self.  
“That is a story for another day” he said smiling and trying to calm himself.  
“Would you like to go for a walk around the block, have a break from here for a bit?” Charlotte asked with genuine concern.   
“That would be a good idea” he said, and they headed toward the door. 

Outside it was getting dark and the temperature had dropped. Charlotte had not picked her coat up on the way out, not wanting people to think she was leaving. Sidney took his suit jacket off and placed it around her shoulders then took her hand again. They walked a few minutes in silence. Then Sidney decided he could speak again.

“I am sorry for dragging you out in the cold”  
“No, it is fine, its quieter out here” she smiled.  
“Yes, it is” he squeezed her hand. “Eliza and I dated briefly about five years ago. She cannot say a nice word about anyone, but she also cannot bear to have people who do not fall at her feet”  
“I can see that she assumed I was a model because I was with Esther when she introduced herself to me earlier”  
“I was tempted to drop your grandparents name to her, she would have been the one at your feet then. But it is not my place to tell your story”   
“Thank you for not telling her just yet” she said quietly and Sidney suddenly relaxed. Charlotte was the person he cared about now, and he wanted to be careful that his anger toward Eliza did not impact on her. He decided right there and then that he would not let Eliza affect him further.   
He looked down to Charlotte, who was actually closer to his height with her heels on and without stopping to think, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. to his surprise, she kissed him back. 

“I am sorry Charlotte if I overstepped a boundary” he said “I just could not help myself” he smiled.   
“It is ok” she said softly, “Unexpected but not offensive” she took his hand “Should we go back?”  
Sidney nodded and they walked back to the hotel. 

Eliza had left by the time they got back. She had spoken to Lord Babington, first to warn him of the dangers of fake fortunes and dumb models, then to enquire as to whether Sidney was serious with the child he was babysitting. Lord Babington was slightly less courteous that Sidney in his response and assured him that Sidney would rather stick pins in his eyes than have anything to do with Eliza again. Sidney smiled imagining his friend having that conversation with her. 

“Esther has booked a room here tonight Sid” Lord Babington said “I don’t think I will be letting her stay on her own, if you get my drift”   
Sidney laughed as did Charlotte, Esther was smiling in a way that indicated she was ready to retire to the room with him immediately.   
“No problem, I can escort Miss Heywood back home and see myself home afterwards”   
“You know you are my best friend, don’t you?”   
“I do” Sidney said rolling his eyes and Esther and Babington left to head upstairs.

“Would you allow me to escort you home, young lady?”   
“How very chivalrous of you Mr Parker, but I too have a room here booked by my dear friend Esther”   
Sidney looked a little sad, he was looking forward to sharing a taxi with her, a little bit of time away from people.   
“For safety purposes of you not travelling alone in this big city, I would be able to accommodate you in my room. Purely as friends” she added “Not an invitation for inappropriate behaviour”  
“Charlotte, I am not sure that is a good idea, you have a reputation to uphold.” Sidney looked concerned.   
“Then how about you escort me to my room and then decide if you are to leave or not” she smiled.

When they reached her door, she opened it and stood for a minute.  
“It is a large bed, room for both of us on separate sides. I might even let you have the remote control for the television” she smiled “I have brought pyjamas with me with a padlock on the buttons so you cannot act inappropriately”   
Sidney laughed “Do you have coffee?”   
“I do”  
“Then in the interest of not leaving a young lady on her own in a strange place, I shall stay” he said walking into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Sidney put the kettle on whilst Charlotte slipped into the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas. She was getting better at the heeled shoes and fancy dresses, but she still enjoyed taking them off more than anything. 

“Ah, Charlotte goes in and Charlie comes out” he said looking at her in her comfy clothes. He had taken of his jacket and tie and undone the top two buttons of his shirt.   
Charlotte smiled and took the tea he had just made. She placed the cup on the bedside table, switched on the tv and threw the remote to him. He jumped on the other side of the bed as Charlotte tucked herself under the blankets. Sidney flicked through the channels until he found a film for them to watch. Barely twenty minutes into the film and he noticed that Charlotte was asleep, without even finishing her tea. He went to the bathroom, turned the lights off on his way back and laid on the bed with her until he also fell asleep.


	11. Afternoon Tea

Sidney woke up early, he checked the time, it was 6:15am. He slid out of bed gently and picked up his shoes and jacket. He really wanted to kiss her goodbye but did not want to wake her. Standing by the door, he put his shoes on and shut the door quietly behind him. He wanted to leave her a message, but he did not want the phone to wake her and gone were the days of good old paper and pen left in a hotel room. He walked down the corridor to the stairs and then out the front entrance onto the main street. 

Charlotte woke around half seven. It was light out and she turned to face Sid, only he wasn’t there. She turned to find her phone; it pinged a text as she picked it up.  
“Wanted to maintain your honour so left an hour ago, hope you slept well, see you soon xx”

Charlotte smiled and text him back “Ever the gentleman Mr Parker xx”  
Then got up to shower and dress before going down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She did not see Esther at all whilst she was down there, though suspected she might not. She would text her this afternoon.

Charlotte arrived back at Lady Susan’s and was greeted by James.  
“Miss Charlotte, you look well rested, I do hope you had a good evening with your friend”  
“Thank you, James, I did, despite her public image, Esther is actually a really lovely friend and I feel very fortunate to have met her”  
“I am very pleased for you; Lady Susan wishes to see you in the drawing room as soon as you arrive”  
“Thank you, I shall go through now”  
“Very well, please allow me to return your case to your room”  
“James, you are too kind, you don’t need to do that just for me”  
“It would be my pleasure Miss Charlotte; I look forward to seeing a photograph of how lovely you looked in your gown” he smiled and opened the door to the drawing room for her with one had whilst holding her case in the other. 

“Charlotte do come and join me for tea” Lady Susan said as Charlotte entered the room.   
“Thank you” Charlotte replied, walking over to the sofa.  
“I trust you had an enjoyable evening at the charity casino night”   
“I did, it was very grand, though I did have a little quizzing by a lady called Eliza Campion, she was trying to decide what she made of me she said, but I did not find her to my taste”  
“Be very careful with that one, she is very nice if she likes you, but can be very dangerous if you cross her”  
“Thank you, Susan, I shall take that on board”  
“We have been invited to take afternoon tea at three o’clock today with Mrs Parker”  
“Oh” Charlotte was surprised to hear this.  
“It seems she was quite taken by you when she met you at the cocktail party and would like to learn more”   
“Then I should be delighted to attend with you Susan. Is Georgiana to attend also?”  
“She has been invited, though I doubt she will want to come”

Sidney’s phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket hoping it would be Charlotte, but it was his mother.  
“Hello mother”  
“Sidney, do you think you could call in around four?”  
“Of course, mother, is there anything wrong?”  
“No darling, I just want you to call in to discuss a birthday present for your grandmother”  
“Oh yes, no problem, I shall see you at four”  
“Bye darling, love you”  
“You to mum”

Charlotte and lady Susan arrived at Mrs Parkers residence at three promptly. They were shown into the drawing room where Mrs Parker was waiting  
“Susan, my dear friend” she greeted her warmly “And Miss Heywood, aren’t you a picture”  
“Andrea, how lovely of you to invite us”  
“Mrs Parker, it is lovely to see you again, you have a beautiful home and please call me Charlotte”  
“Thank you dear, now come, both of you sit” she gestured to the chairs around the fireplace. 

“How do you take your tea Charlotte?”  
“Smallest splash of milk, no sugar Thank you”  
“Susan, I am so glad you both came, it must be two months since we have managed afternoon tea together” she said smiling  
“It is, sadly the time appears to be flying by”  
“So, Charlotte, tell me, how are you liking London?”  
“It is a large place, but I bought a street map in order to help me find my way around. Sadly, I have not had as much opportunity as I would have hoped to explore, I would very much like to walk the Thames, I am told there is a magnificent stretch where I can see the houses of parliament, the London Eye, Madame Tussauds”  
“That sounds delightful, may I offer my son to take you on that tour, he is very proficient with the geography and I believe he enjoyed your company when you met at the cocktail party”  
“I did enjoy his company thank you, but I could not trouble him to make time for a day out, I understand his time must be very limited with the bookshop” 

Andrea Parker laughed, and looked to Susan, then back to Charlotte.  
“My dear, my Sidney has poured is life into that bookshop, he has staff and siblings who can manage for him to take time away for himself, and I more than anything want him to take time for his own wellbeing, a break from work, you will be doing me a favour if you agree to let him accompany you”  
“Well Mrs Parker, if it makes you happy, then I shall accept, but only if Mr Parker is agreeable to it”   
“I have no doubt he will agree Charlotte” Susan said “As you will no doubt get to know Sidney, you will see for yourself that he is a very kind and thoughtful man, he will be a good companion for you whilst in London in finding your feet, he knows the right people and will guide you well”  
“Thank you Susan, I will take that into consideration when spending time with him in the future”

They drank tea and ate cake whilst they continued their conversation, then another guest arrived. Without being announced, Sidney made his own way into the room.   
“Hello Mother” he started then realised she had company  
“Sidney my darling, look who has joined me for afternoon tea…. It is Lady Susan and Miss Heywood”   
“Ladies” he acknowledged them politely  
“Come sit by me” his mother said patting the sofa next to her and Sidney dutifully sat opposite the other two ladies.  
“Sidney” Lady Susan began “Your mother and I were wondering if you might be able to assist me with a situation”  
“Of course, Lady Susan, if I am able to”  
“Sidney, how many times, it is Susan, even Aunt Susan, the amount of time I spent with you growing up” she smiled, and Sidney returned the smile.  
“I was wondering if you would be able to escort my dear Miss Heywood on a tour around London, I would take her myself but with her and Miss Lambe being completely different personalities, I am struggling to accommodate both ladies together”  
“You two appeared to strike up a little friendship when you were introduced at the cocktail party darling, so I suggested to both ladies that this might solve both of their issues” his mother added   
“I do not wish to inconvenience you at all though Mr Parker, I am very sure I could navigate myself around London”  
“It would be my pleasure; I will speak to my part time staff to work a day with Julia and we shall make the arrangements Miss Heywood. If you have a list of places you wish to visit, I will see if anything needs booking”  
“That is very kind of you, Mr Parker, maybe I can come to visit your bookshop and bring a list”  
“What an excellent idea” his mother said, “I shall give you the address, there is a lovely coffee shop next door too”  
“Thank you, Andrea, for helping me on this situation, I fear now though it is time Charlotte, and I were leaving” 

Lady Susan got up, kissed her friend on the cheek as she gave her a soft hug and turned to hug Sidney also. Andrea Parker took both Charlotte’s hands in an affectionate goodbye then she turned to Sidney who affectionately kissed her cheek smiling and they left.

“Did you set me up here mother?”  
“I don’t know what you mean”  
“Of course, you don’t”  
“She is very attractive, she needs an escort, she makes you smile, I saw it at Grosvenor Square, I saw it again today”  
“She is very charming, I cannot deny that, and attractive”  
“Very well. I will also let you into a secret that Susan let me in and that your grandmother confirmed, she is the granddaughter of your grandmother’s dear friend Mrs Billingham. She has inherited the apartment and the money; you could do worse”  
“Mother, that is despicable, you know full well that the reason I am still single is because I am not interested money and status, I am interested in people”  
“Do not tell her I told you though, it is a secret, let her tell you in her own time. She reminds me of her grandmother though”  
“Well, if you didn’t want me to know, you should not have told me!” he said looking stern.

“Have you met Tom’s lady friend Mary?” Andrea asked  
“Is it getting serious?”   
“He’s bringing her for dinner this evening, I shall let you know”  
“Then I shall leave you to get ready”  
“Let me know how it goes with Miss Heywood”


	12. The Pitfall of being a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of nastiness, sorry, but it is not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the typo's I haven't slept in 48 hours!

Charlotte had just climbed into bed for her first night in her new home. She had never lived alone before, ever and this felt like such a big move. She had checked the door three times before bed and was alert to any noise. She sat in bed reading when her phone rang.

“Hello, Lady Susan, is something wrong?”  
“Hello Charlotte, yes, I wonder if Georgiana is with you or if you have heard from her, she has not returned yet and it is gone ten”  
“I have not, did she not say where she was going this evening?”  
“No, she only stated she was going for a walk at around seven”  
“Is she with Otis Molyneaux do you think?”  
“I think she probably is, but she is not answering her phone to me, which makes me suspect there is something wrong”  
“I shall call her now, please don’t worry too much yet”

“Hello” Georgiana answered her phone crying  
“Georgiana, where are you?”  
“Oh Charlotte, I don’t know. Otis brought me to meet some of his friends, they all got drunk and went to a strip club and he left me to find my own way home. Someone stole my bag calling me a rich bitch, luckily my phone wasn’t in my bag. I don’t know where I am or anything and I don’t have any money and Lady Susan will go mad, can you come and get me?” she cried louder.

Charlotte got out of bed and picked up her map, placing it on the dining table.   
“Can you see any street names or buildings with names or signs on?”   
“The Duke of Edinburgh pub”  
“Stay there, I have a friend who knows the area, I will ring him and ring you straight back”

“Charlie, you’re late ringing, are you ok?”  
“It’s Miss Lambe, she is in trouble, I need to and find her, she’s near the Duke of Edinburgh pub, she’s been mugged, I need to get a taxi, but can you help with directions. I have no idea where it is”  
“Stay there, I am on my way” 

Ten minutes later, Sidney pulled up in his car, she saw him out of the window and came down to meet him.   
“I didn’t know you had a car”  
“I keep it in a garage for emergencies, I don’t need it locally”  
“I have rung her and told her to stay put, that I am on my way, you really didn’t need to come and get me, I could have got a taxi”  
“Oh no you don’t, that’s a rough part of London, no self-respecting lady goes there in the day, let alone in the dark, what the hell was she doing there”  
“She was on a date with Mr Molyneaux”  
“Otis Molyneux?”  
“Yes, do you know him?”  
“He’s a good for nothing cheat and a liar”

Sidney pulled up and Charlotte got out of the car, she saw Georgiana and ran over to her, she put her arm around her and guided her back to the car. Sidney held the door for them, and they got in the back together.

“Lady Susan is going to go mad, have you told her anything?”  
“Georgiana, I think that is your place to tell her the truth, not mine. I have just let her know that I managed to get hold of you and that you will be home soon”  
“I can’t believe he just left me to find my own way home” she began to cry again

“Did you get hurt when they mugged you?”  
“One had a knife, I just gave them my bag, one pushed me, and I knocked the wall with my arm, and they ran off. I am ok I promise”  
“Thank goodness”   
“Thank you, Mr Parker, for bringing Charlotte to get me”  
“My pleasure Miss Lambe, though I recommend you be a little more careful where you go in future, you might not always be so lucky”

Sidney and Charlotte dropped Georgiana off and watched her go in safely. Charlotte waved a thank you to James before Sidney drove to Charlotte’s to drop her home.  
“Do you want to come in for a coffee before you go home?”  
“Do you want me to come in for a coffee?”  
“I would like it, but if you are tired or busy, I understand and will not be offended”  
“It has been a stressful hour, I think a coffee is just what is needed” Sidney smiled, parking the car up and getting out with Charlotte and following her to the apartment.

Charlotte boiled the kettle and made coffee, then joined Sidney on the sofa exhausted.  
“Well, that was an adventure wasn’t it?” she said   
“It was. How are you feeling?”  
“Exhausted, I was in bed when Susan rang, I could hear how worried she was, I’m just glad Georgiana answered my call”  
“Come here” he said pulling her closer to his side to wrap his arm around her. Charlotte smiled feeling safe and warm next to him.  
“This is probably not a good idea” she said   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you” Sidney said moving his arm and taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I’m not offended, I was very much enjoying it, I just mean that I felt so comfortable and safe on top of being exhausted that there was a risk of me falling asleep on you” Sidney relaxed and put his arm back around her.

“I was struggling to settle before Susan rang. I have never ever lived on my own before, I couldn’t believe how many noises I was alert to. Do you find that living on your own?”  
“I think I did in the beginning, but you quickly get used to it”  
“I hope I do; it is just as tiring being jumpy as it is doing physical exercise”  
“Hopefully, this has exhausted you so much that you just drop off to sleep” 

Charlotte yawned, which Sidney took as an agreement.   
“I had better leave before you drop off here, as much as I would like to cuddle you all night, this sofa would not be the most comfortable place for you to fall asleep and you need your rest for Friday and our big adventure”  
“I am very much looking forward to it”   
“As am I” Sidney said finishing his coffee and getting to his feet to leave. Charlotte stood too and walked to the door with him. 

He stopped just by the door, kissed her tenderly and Charlotte returned his kiss.   
“Goodnight Miss Heywood”  
“Goodnight Mr Parker”  
“Make sure you lock this door behind me now and straight to bed with you”  
“See you Friday” she said and did as he said. 

Charlotte slept restlessly, she hoped to have a lazy day and rest, to sleep if she felt like and recover herself a little, so she was disappointed to receive yet another invitation to afternoon tea with Lady Susan and Georgiana at the Ritz. Now she would have to find something to wear. 

It was so frustrating to always need to wear something unique for every outing, what were you supposed to do with the dresses once you had worn them? She wondered to herself.

Charlotte decided on tailored trousers and a blouse, it might not be the height of fashion, but it was smart enough for the Ritz. Lady Susan’s car picked her up on the way.  
“Is everything always this short notice?” Charlotte asked  
“Not everything, I have known for a few days, I just like to assess the audience before making a decision. You both need to learn this, only attend an event if it benefits you or it excites you”  
“Nothing excites me since the incident last night, I want it known I am going here today against my will” Georgiana replied sharply.  
“What is our benefit to coming here then?” Charlotte asked both curious and tired.  
“To be seen in this particular circle will be advantageous to you. You will know Andrea Parker, even if you know no one else.”

They arrived at the Ritz and the doorman held the door for them to enter, smiling at the group of attractive ladies. Once inside they were escorted to their table, on the table next to them was Andrea Parker and her mother Beatrice. Behind them, charlotte was disappointed to see Eliza Campion with three other ladies. She smiled at them as they were seated btu Charlotte could tell it was a fake smile and she suspected trouble. 

Charlotte had just finished her first cup of tea when Andrea and Beatrice invited her to join their table.   
“Your grandmother was such a dear friend of mine, it broke my heart to see how she deteriorated after you were gone, and your mother” Beatrice said “You look just like her, so beautiful”  
“Thank you, Mrs?”  
“Mrs Hamilton, dear”  
“Mrs Hamilton, I wonder if you might have some time to sit with me one afternoon, I have found one photo album in the apartment and would very much like to be able to identify people”  
“Nothing would give me greater joy, now please have some cake”  
“Thank you, Mrs Hamilton, I will take a small slice of this lemon drizzle, it looks divine” 

On finishing her cake and tea, she excused herself to go to the ladies. She was just washing her hands after and checking her lipstick when Eliza entered.  
“I think you are becoming too friendly with the Parkers and I will not have you muscling in on my place in society. I heard you talking to Mrs Hamilton, you are the rumoured bastard child of the disgraced drug addict. If you don’t want me announcing it to every person I meet, I suggest you remove yourself from the true society and go back to your cheap fakes with the models and the wasters. You have inherited this money from a family you don’t even know, you were not brought up with us and you don’t deserve to be here. Now if I see you trying to attend any of my class of social event, and that includes your little dates with Sidney Parker, I will tell the world and you will be ruined. He is mine by the way, regardless of what he or Lord Babington says”

Charlotte walked out of the bathroom without a word to anyone and returned to her table with Susan and Georgiana. She pulled out her phone and sent Sid a text “Sorry it’s short notice, can’t make Friday”  
“Is everything ok?”

No reply.

Eliza placed herself at the table with Andrea and Beatrice and Charlotte could hear them laughing. She hoped they were not laughing at her, but after that encounter she could not be sure. Shortly after, Susan, Georgiana and Charlotte left.

Once she was home, she left her phone on silent, ignoring Sidney’s twelve missed calls and eight texts asking if she was ok and the final one saying he was coming over. She made sure the shutters were closed and the lights were all off and she sat in her reading room ignoring the world. 

She heard Sidney ring her buzzer to be let in, he must have rung everyone’s buzzer as a few minutes later, he knocked on her door. Charlotte ignored him and he left, she sat and cried until Susan rang. She also ignored her call then received a message saying if she did not respond to her, she would call over with James and knock the door down to check she was ok.

If this was what being a lady of fortune was all about, she did not wish to be a part of this world, of deceit and lies, trying to be the top dog. 

Charlotte rang Susan back.   
“Lady Susan, I am fine”  
“Poor Sidney Parker is worried about you, he asked his mother to contact me, it would appear you cancelled your outing which he so kindly gave up his time to escort you”  
“Yes, I just realised that I was being selfish taking up his time, he has a better place in society, I am just a dirty secret, he is best laid clear of me” Charlotte explained.  
“Very well, but you will be expected to attend the Midsomer Ball with me before you can end all social engagements”  
“Very well, I shall attend with you”

Lady Susan rang her dear friend Andrea.  
“Andrea, it would appear we have a problem”  
“Oh Susan, how terrible could it be” 

Sidney was listening to his mother’s end of the phone call and froze.

“It was not said explicitly, but the wording of Charlotte’s cancellation indicates Eliza Campion to be the cause of the withdrawal, not just from the outing, but from all society”  
“I shall visit tomorrow, fear not, the war is not yet won, the race is not yet run”

Andrea Parker turned to her son and took his hands in hers,  
“My dear, it would appear it is Mrs Campion who has broken Miss Heywood, I shall call on her tomorrow and try my best, don’t make any plans for Friday, there is still hope”


	13. Plan B

Charlotte heard a knock at the door, she chose to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would go away, she had no desire to talk to anyone just yet.

Andrea Parker stood at the door with a bouquet of flowers, she knocked the door and waited.  
When the door opened, she was shown into the drawing room. Eliza entered just behind and sat opposite.  
Andrea offered the flowers.  
“Thank you, Andrea, how kind of you to bring me flowers, I cannot imagine what kindness I have done to deserve this”  
“As it happens, it is not a kindness that brings these flowers, it is in fact, quite the opposite.”  
“I am sure I have no idea what you mean”  
“Let me spell it out for you, if you speak to Miss Heywood again, if you speak about Miss Heywood again, there will be consequences. I still have the photographs of that night and I am not afraid to use them. You are a bully, which is why you are lonely and have no real friends. Don’t make me use them!”  
“I thought you said all of the photos were destroyed”  
“Just as you said you would not behave in a way that would cause harm. You could not be trusted, but this time, you have picked the wrong girl.”  
“She’s a no-one, the daughter of a drug addict, a bastard child, why are you protecting her”  
“That is none of your business, the point is you were asked to leave her alone and you did not listen. Now I think it is time for me to leave”

Andrea Parker stood and left the room without another word, leaving Eliza both speechless and curious. 

The door knocked a second time, Charlotte stood quietly hoping whoever it was would think she was out. She heard a voice she recognised on the other side of the door.  
“Miss Charlotte, it is James, Lady Susan has sent a package for you, she insisted I deliver it in person to you” 

Charlotte sighed and answered the door. she was still dressed in her pyjamas and not ready to receive visitors.  
“I suppose you ought to come in as you have travelled especially”  
“Thank you, Miss Charlotte, are you quite alright, if you don’t mind me saying you look distressed”  
“I am not at my best, a little incident I am hoping to resolve. But I am thankful for your enquiry”

James handed Charlotte a package. Charlotte frowned, it looked like a gown, which only meant one thing, another social engagement.  
“It is the Sanditon Regatta, Miss Charlotte. Lady Susan wishes you to attend as her guest. It is but a short journey from here. Lady Susan presents the trophy to the winner of the rowing competitions on the river. It is a grand affair; you will very much enjoy it. Mr Tom Parker is organising it”  
“I don’t believe I will have a choice but to go, will I?”  
“You will not, Miss Charlotte. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better before I leave?”  
“No thank you James, you are most kind and considerate”  
“Very well. Then I shall be off” James put his arm around her shoulder in half a hug so as to offer some sort of comfort and for the briefest moment she considered hugging him fully. Then just as quickly James removed his arm, knowing it was not appropriate given his position. Charlotte smiled and shut the door behind him, feeling tears come to her eye. She wanted more than anything for a full hug right now and the only person who came to her mind when she closed her eyes was her dear friend Sid. 

Charlotte picked up her phone and text him.  
“Are you busy?” 

She received a reply about five minutes later.  
“Almost done”

She swallowed back another tear; she knew she had upset him last night and his reply was short.  
“I need to see you, or speak to you”

A minute later her phone rang  
“Hi” she said answering the phone.  
“Is everything ok Charlie?”

She couldn’t answer, just hearing his voice allowed the tears to come. He could hear her crying and unable to speak.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m coming to you Charlie”  
“Ok” she managed and hung up the phone. She sat on the sofa with her throw and snuggled up to comfort herself.

Sidney closed the shop, locked up and ran to Charlotte’s fearing the worst. It was lucky he enjoyed running as a pass time and he was there in record time. She answered when he rang the buzzer for the main door, and she opened the door to her apartment. She fell into his arms as he stood there, and he shuffled her slightly so that he could close the door behind him.

“Are you hurt?”  
“Only inside”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really”  
“Shall I make you a cup of tea?”

He didn’t wait for the reply, he picked her up, carried her to the sofa and left her there to make the tea.

“I’m sorry” she said as he sat next to her after putting the cups on the table.  
“I’m sure you have nothing to be sorry about, I was worried, I am still worried”  
“It was Eliza, Lady Susan said I must not listen to her”   
Sidney felt his jaw tighten. 

“I’m glad you called me” he said   
“Actually, you called me” she smiled  
“But you reached out”  
“When I felt the tears, I closed my eyes, wanting someone to wrap their arms around me and tell me everything would be ok. When my eyes were closed, I could only see your face. I wasn’t sure after last night if you would speak to me,”

Sidney put his arms around her and pulled her close.   
“I was so worried about you, I wanted to be there for you, and I am glad you want me to be here now. Now, are we still to have our outing tomorrow?”  
“We really shouldn’t, you cannot be seen in public with me”  
“Why ever not?”  
“Mrs Campion is going to tell everyone about my mother, once I am disgraced, you don’t want to be associated with me. I am going to sell the apartment and move from London”  
“I may have a better idea; do you trust me?”  
“I believe I do”

Sidney and Charlotte sat for a while drinking tea and discussing their trip, where Sidney wanted to take her and where Charlotte wanted to visit. The time was flying by when Charlotte suddenly had a thought about the shop.  
“Do you need to get back to the shop?”  
“No, I closed up for the day to come here”  
“Oh Sid, I am so sorry, you should not have done that just for me, that is your business”  
“As my mother said to you, I work too hard, so it will do me good to have an afternoon off. Wednesday is usually quiet that’s why there was only me in the shop”  
“I would like to help out, if you would let me. I love books and reading, and it will do me good to volunteer my time”  
“That would be nice, yes, come and help out in the shop, but I will pay you, it’s only fair”

Andrea Parker arrived home and got her laptop out to send an email. She went through her list for select people. 

‘Hello, 

It would appear we have a small problem in our circle, Mrs Campion is up to her usual tricks again this time her target appears to be Miss Heywood. I have activated plan B and have threatened the photographs, I hope you all have your copies safe, should we need them. You know why we are protecting this young lady.

Best wishes

Andrea 

Lady Susan, read the email, pleased that Andrea had taken the lead on this as she herself could not be seen as being too close in case further details of Charlottes parentage came to light. She wished she could tell Charlotte the whole story, but she needed to wait until the right time. Charlotte had one more letter to receive, but not until she had seen out her first season in society. Lady Susan hoped that Andrea was right about her son Sidney, that they would be perfectly suited. They seemed to have got along well on the two occasions they had met, but one could never tell. 

“How do you feel about getting dressed and going out to eat? My treat…. Or shall I order in?” Sidney asked, suddenly feeling hungry.  
“Order in, I don’t feel like going out tonight”   
“What are you in the mood for?”  
“Chinese I think”  
“Your wish is my command my lady”  
“Oh, I am far from being a lady”  
“I beg to differ; I have seen you in your finest looking every part a member of society with the ladies and gentlemen of London” 

Charlotte didn’t reply, considering what he had said and that she was actually expected to fit into society.   
“Do you know anything about this Regatta in somewhere about an hour from here?”  
“Ah yes, my brother organises it, has done the last two years, he has this amazing assistant who takes his ideas and puts them into reality. He is a dreamer, but not so good with planning or budgeting. He’s hoping to propose to his Mary this year, so he tells me anyway”  
“Lady Susan has told Georgiana and I that she is escorting it, she does some sort of prize giving after the races”  
“Yes, that is true, she holds good standing at Sanditon, I would love for you to see it, it is one of my favourite places to go”


	14. A day trip

Charlotte met Sidney at Notting Hill Gate tube station to get the circle line to Westminster. Charlotte was overwhelmed by the people coming and going and how fast paced everything was. She reached out for Sidney’s hand. He smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze.  
“I’ve got you Charlie” he said   
“Thanks Sid” she replied. 

On the tube, they could not even get a seat so had to stand close to each other for the whole journey.  
“Is it always like this?”  
“Oh yes, even two o’clock in the morning it’s still pretty busy”  
“Wow”

When they alighted the train, they made their way through the crowds and out to the main street. The street was just as busy as the tube with people coming and going, some in a rush and others, like Charlotte, wanting to take in everything and see the sights. 

As they walked, Charlotte kept slowing, her eyes darting from place to place and people bumping them often as they rushed to pass her. She stopped to check out some of the street artists, she took photographs on her phone of the iconic bridges over the Thames as they reached them. 

They stopped at the food stalls and had lunch, looked in the shop windows and Sidney talked to her about all of the sights like an expert tour guide. They stopped to go on the London Eye and Charlotte was in awe of the view across London. She took note of the Tate and they wandered around Madame Tussauds laughing and enjoying themselves before moving on to the next adventure.

They walked all the way along the banks of the Thames to the tower of London. They stopped for a drink at a local bar, not one of the fancy Wine Bars, that Lady Susan and Andrea Parker would have expected them to attend, just a regular pub. 

“It is so lovely just being Charlie and Sid, isn’t it? No pressure to be part of society and just be ourselves and blend in, well for me anyway, I hope you're able to just be yourself with me today”  
“Always, even when we are in a society event, when I am with you, I can still just be me and it is good enough for you”  
“I wonder what your mother and Lady Susan would think of our friendship?” Charlotte thought aloud.  
“I have suspicions that they are trying to push us together”  
“I was beginning to get that idea” Charlotte laughed “What do you think they would say if we told them that we actually met a long time ago? And not in a society environment?”  
“I think if something is meant to be, it will just happen naturally, but I do believe that they would be less than impressed” 

Charlotte reached out for Sidney’s hand across the table and he kissed it, then held it while they both enjoyed the moment.   
They were just finishing their drinks, when they heard people talking of a stabbing close by.   
“We should get back now, there are stabbings in London often these days, I don’t want either of us getting on the wrong end of that.”

They left the pub and made their way to the nearest tube station to go back to Notting Hill Gate.   
“That is very frightening, I hope the person was not seriously hurt” Charlotte said as they were walking.  
“I hope so too, it just seems to be something that comes up a lot, I won’t be raising my children in London, that is for sure. I would like to have a residence in London for when I need to be here, but I plan to move somewhere more like Sanditon once I marry and start a family”

“Is that something you are thinking of then Sid?”  
“I have thought about it over the years, but I don’t know if it will ever happen for me. I feel I don’t belong anywhere, so how could I settle and marry when I feel like that?”  
“I understand what you mean. I thought I was a country girl with a big family, then I am sent to London to become a lady. I have this inheritance, and am told I do not need to work, but I have worked all of my life and I really want to do something. Now I am expected to marry well, whereas for me, if I marry, I want it to be for love.”

“How is it that you are not still a part of the family that brought you up?”  
“I believe that it was a part of the conditions, they would raise me until I was twenty-one, then I would come to London and obviously inherit the apartment and the fortune that was left to me as the only surviving relative. I want to keep in touch with my family and miss my sister Alison very much, but it seems this is not to be for now. Once I have completed my three months here, I can go back and spend time with them, but I am not sure how that will work. I still have questions such as I would like to know more about who my father is and what made my mother turn to drugs and why wasn’t I enough to stop her taking them. All the questions that I guess died with my mother”

Sidney pondered on what she said “Have you spoken to my grandmother? She was close to your grandparents, well your grandmother mostly. I wonder if she can answer any of your questions.”  
“I met her at The Ritz, she is a lovely lady, she invited me to go and visit and to talk about my grandparents, I just do not want to intrude, so have not been to call on her yet”  
“Then maybe you should. I am to assume that you will be at Sanditon for the whole weekend next week with the Regatta on Friday and the Midsomer Ball on Saturday. Maybe then we can find some time to call on her on our return.”

“Yes, I shall be at Sanditon for the whole weekend I am to assume, Lady Susan has sent a dress for the ball and instructions to find something suitable for the regatta, apparently jeans and a t shirt is not the thing for river racing”  
“Oh no, a lady cannot be seen on at an event in anything other than designer clothing, not even on the beach” Sidney laughed.   
“Oh, I love the idea of going to the beach, I have not been before”  
“Then I shall call on you, like a proper gentleman and escort you on a stroll on the beach”

Before they knew it, they were back at Notting Hill Gate, Sidney offered to walk Charlotte home, which she kindly accepted. She had really enjoyed her day with Sid and was sad to see it come to an end. 

When they got into the flat, Sidney asked if he could put the television on to see if there was an update of the stabbing earlier in the day. It could have been just rumours but if it was serious, it would be on the news by now. 

“We can confirm that a female in her mid-twenties has been stabbed in London today in what appears to be a row over drugs. The lady was found with a small amount of cocaine in her possession and we are hearing that there were also traces of the substance in her blood. She is currently in critical care in hospital and police are appealing for witnesses. The name of the female has not yet been released but we will have more on this story at ten” the news reader said through the television screen. 

“Oh, that is so sad, I will never understand what drives a person to drugs” Charlotte said.   
“Such a kind hear Charlie” Sid replied, less empathic to the person who was buying and taking drugs. 

“Is there something else on the television that might be a better ending to our lovely day out” Charlotte asked coming over to where Sidney was stood in the living area of the apartment. Charlotte loved how comfortable she felt with Sidney in the apartment, and in his company in general. Like they were old friends.

“How about this for a pleasant ending to a lovely day” Sidney said taking her hands and kissing her. Charlotte responded by kissing him back, first tenderly but changing to passionately as he pulled her closer to him and she moved her hands up his back exploring the muscles she had seen for the first time at the hotel. 

Charlotte pulled back, catching her breath and smiling. Sidney smiled back at her not wanting to let her go. Charlotte sat on the sofa and Sidney joined her. She flicked through the channels to find something to watch, cwtching into Sidney at the same time. On finding something suitable, they watched a whole ten minutes before they found themselves distracted from the film and kissing each other again.


	15. The Regatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone attends the Regatta.  
> Lady Susan and Andrea Parker discuss further details of the photographs.

Charlotte, Georgiana and Lady Susan arrived in Sanditon Friday morning in time for the start of the Regatta at noon. They checked into their lodgings, a lovely house close to the town, and freshened up. 

Susan had made polite conversation on the journey there about Sidney Parker, trying to convince Charlotte that he would be a good match for her, and that Susan expected Charlotte to accept any invitation he may offer and that she and Andrea Parker had already arranged for Charlotte and Sidney to attend the Midsomer Ball together the following day. Charlotte hoped she had come across as willing to comply rather than quite besotted with Sidney. 

Charlotte arrived in the hallway to meet the other two women dressed in a beige linen dress with a shawl around her shoulders, Lady Susan had warned her it could be colder by the sea and possibly by the river for the Regatta.   
“You look delightful Charlotte” Lady Susan said, “Surely Sidney will be appreciative of your efforts, now don’t forget, he will ask you to be his date to the ball and you really should say yes.”  
“His company is pleasant; I shall be happy to be his date to the Ball” 

As they walked down toward the river, they met Andrea Parker and her family in conversation with Tom Parker, the eldest son, about the plans for the day. Andrea greeted her dear friend Susan warmly and Susan introduced Georgiana and Charlotte to Andrea’s children.  
“This is Georgiana Lambe and Charlotte Heywood” she began, “Ladies, this is Mr Tom Parker, Mr Sidney Parker, who I believe you have both already met, Miss Diana Parker and finally Mr Arthur Parker”   
“And this is my new fiancé Miss Mary Walters” Tom said proudly.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you all” Georgiana said smiling.

“Miss Heywood, may I escort you to the river?” Sidney asked politely  
Susan nudged her arm and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Sidney tried not to laugh at her.  
“It would be my pleasure Mr Parker” she said, taking the arm he offered.  
Arthur put his arm out to Georgiana,   
“Miss Lambe, would you care to wander with my sister and I while my mother talks? she is known to take a long time when discussing her pressing matters”   
“Very well” Georgiana said walking off with Arthur and Diana. 

Tom and Mary excused themselves to get on with the business leaving Andrea, Susan and Mrs Hamilton to walk together.  
“Has there been any more news about that madam?” Susan asked  
“No, we have managed to keep everything quiet” replied Andrea  
“Are the photographs of that night still on standby?” Susan added  
“Hopefully they won’t be needed now, it seems this current scandal should be enough to keep her away for a considerable time” Beatrice Hamilton put in.  
“Yes,” Susan said, more to herself than anyone else “Who would have thought, after knowing that those photographs of her in a drug fuelled orgy on the wrong side of London were still in existence, that she would return to her drug dealer and end up getting stabbed.”  
“She’s still in critical care, so I am informed” Beatrice said, bringing Susan back to the present and the realisation that she had voiced her thoughts out loud.   
“Opened her mouth to the wrong person and it got her into trouble. She probably thought that her status would make her immune to that low level of violence, but in their world, it’s their rules” Andrea considered. 

“I almost laughed when you rolled your eyes at Lady Susan” Sidney said as they walked off  
“But was I convincing enough that I am willing to tolerate your company?”  
“Oh definitely, Miss Heywood. I am glad you are able to tolerate my company for a few hours today, I also expect perfect lady like behaviour when my brothers and I win the men’s race”  
“I shall not cheer at all; I shall merely dab my brow with a handkerchief to contain my excitement and give a small clap of appreciation when you arrive back on the bank” then they both laughed.

“Have you heard anything more about that stabbing?” Charlotte asked Sidney as they walked.  
“I haven’t, I have not really checked on the news about it though”  
“I thought there may have been an update, but it appears not” 

“You are looking very lovely today Miss Heywood; I cannot recall if I have informed you of that today” he said changing the subject slightly.  
“You have not Mr Parker; I would assume that a gentleman should always compliment a lady on her outfit when at a formal event” Charlotte said trying not to laugh. 

Sid and Charlie enjoyed each other’s company for the afternoon, remembering to be Sidney and Charlotte when they were in the company of others. Sidney promised to call on Charlotte later this evening to watch the sunset on the beach. 

Sidney excused himself leaving Charlotte with Lady Susan as he went to prepare for the men’s race.   
“Now Charlotte, tell me how you have enjoyed your time with Sidney this afternoon”  
“It has been very enjoyable, thank you Susan, he is very charming, he has invited me to watch the sunset on the beach tonight should that be acceptable to you?”  
“Oh yes, of course, has he asked you to be his date for the Ball tomorrow?”  
“Not yet, maybe he will ask later?” she pause “We have mainly just discussed the race today and the history of the Regatta, he has a very good knowledge of events in Sanditon over the years”  
“Yes, there used to be a cricket match held here every year between the gentlemen and the workers, though that seemed to have disappeared over the last few years”  
“I used to play cricket at home with my siblings and other children in the village”  
“But Charlotte, Ladies don’t play cricket, tennis is a much more ladylike sport, or golf”   
Charlotte just smiled and they turned as they heard the announcement for the rowers to line up. 

They were stood just near the finish line and had a good view as most people were stood at the start line.   
“My boys are very strong rowers” Andrea said   
“Where are Crowe and Lord Babington?” Beatrice asked, “They always row with the boys”   
“I believe they are coming up for the Ball tomorrow, Lord Babington had some business to attend to today”   
Charlotte smiled wondering if Esther would also be attending the Ball, she would text her later. The last they had exchanged messages; Esther was preparing for a fashion show in Paris. 

Charlotte could hear lots of cheering, as she leaned forward, she could see two boats neck and neck in the lead. With two others slightly behind.   
Charlotte could make out Sidney and his brothers in one of the lead boats. She could see his muscular arms working the oars as they came up closer and she could not help but admire them. She smiled as the boys just barely took the lead and crossed the line first. She let out a little ‘Yes!’ but remained otherwise lady like in her behaviour. She clapped him as the competitors passed where they were stood to get back on land. 

Charlotte turned but could see that Lady Susan had disappeared, then she remembered that Susan was presenting the trophies to the winners. Charlotte watched as everyone made their way to the platform to see the ceremony. Charlotte held back, whilst she wished to see Sidney get his trophy, she did not feel that she wanted to be in the crowd right now. 

Sidney looked for Charlotte in the people who were stood around the Pagoda that acted as a stage area. He was elevated in position but could not spot her, then he caught site of her, standing behind everyone on her own. She looked sad and he had the overwhelming urge to go and rescue her. He almost did not hear his name being called until Arthur nudged him forward. He walked to Lady Susan and took his medal.  
“Congratulations Sidney” she said   
“Thank you”  
“Now go and get her, I can see it in your eyes” she smiled. Sidney nodded, acknowledging their shared secret and left to go and find his Charlie. 

Sidney knocked for Charlotte as arranged at half past seven. Charlotte had changed into a pair of three-quarter linen trousers and sandals with a soft pink jumper, she knew there would be a chill in air as they walked on the beach to watch the sunset. They walked to the end of the street in companiable silence and rounded the corner to head onto the beach. Sidney took Charlotte by the hand. 

“Have you had a good day Charlie?”  
“I have, thank you, you have made it so much more bearable”  
“Your hands are cold, are you sure you are warm enough”  
“Cold hands, warm heart” she said and smiled at him. The smile he loved that made him want to squeeze her tight and never let her go.  
He leant over to steal a kiss and they continued onto the beach in silence again. 

“Wow, this is beautiful” Charlotte said “I would love to be here on a summers day to feel the sand beneath my feet and the water wash over me”  
“Have you really never been to the beach before”  
“No, the farm is a full-time job Sid, the animals wouldn’t understand if we just weren’t there one day”  
“Of course not, I sometimes forget how lucky I have had things”  
“I have been lucky, I have learnt what it feels like to be loved, to have family, to work hard and the value of money. I sometimes just feel out of place here, where I am not making a difference. Though I have had an idea I want to discuss with Esther for a business”

“You want to talk to Crowe, he might act like he’s a womaniser without a care in the world but believe me, he has one hell of a head for business, he got me on my feet with the shop”  
Thank you, I might just do that” she said and kissed his cheek grateful for his kindness to her.  
“Are you going to share your idea?”   
“You will probably find it boring or stupid”  
“Charlie, what do you take me for, I find you fascinating, you surprise me at every turn”  
“Well, you know all of these events I keep having to attend to be in society?”  
“Hmmm go on, I’m interested already”  
“Well, you can never wear the same thing twice, so what do you do with all of these dresses? I don’t have a huge wardrobe. Before I turned twenty -one, I didn’t even have much money, we made do with what we had and spent it wisely. What about other people who cannot always afford a new dress for eery event. Why not open a dress rental business. You pay a fee to join the scheme, which covers you if you damage a dress beyond repair or fail to return a dress, then a fee to hire each dress, just enough to cover the cleaning costs ready for the next one. If you donate a dress to the scheme, you get to waiver the joining fee.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Crowe would definitely be able to help you with business plans and bookkeeping and the likes, get you on your feet”   
“Thank you, do you really think it’s a good idea?”  
“Yes, Charlie I do” he said and kissed her before she could reply. 

When she pulled away, she looked out to the sea, the sun was coming down to set. It was such a beautiful mix of reds and oranges in colour. Sidney pulled her in close to him and they stood side by side watching as the sun dipped into the sea.


	16. An unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes for a walk and ends up having a heart to heart with Arthur and a surprise lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter sorry

Charlotte arrived back at her room, tired from the long day and the beautiful sunset, she was just changing for bed when she noticed a small box on her dressing table. Curious, she opened it and discovered a beautiful rose corsage and a small note saying ‘C, I’ll pick you up at 6pm, S x’. Charlotte smiled not quite the invite to the Ball she had expected but romantic non the less. She took out her phone and sent Sidney a text message.

“Thank you for the beautiful corsage, but I am afraid I won’t be able to attend the Ball with you tomorrow as Lady Susan says I have to attend with a gentleman, she has a Sidney Parker lined up for me. Book shop owners are for walks on the beach. C x”

“Sidney Parker has been kidnapped and locked in the cupboard under the stairs, he was too boring for your company, Sid will escort you in his place, he is hoping to catch sight of Charlie during the evening when no one is looking. See you tomorrow. S x”

Charlotte laughed, whilst she liked Sidney’s company when they needed it, she loved being in Sid’s company when she could be Charlie. 

Charlotte woke Saturday morning and decided that she would like another walk on the beach, she put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt along with a sun hat, hoping that no one would recognise her, she knew she had to be careful now about being seen walking barefoot in the sand when she was a lady, but she was so desperate to go.

Charlotte walked across the sand toward the shoreline, she wanted to feel the water over her feet and splash on her legs. She thought she saw someone who looked like Sid running but she had no intention of running herself so if it was him, she hoped he didn’t see her. 

Charlotte reached the water’s edge and let the waves come over her feet, it felt lovely and she stood with her eyes closed enjoying the moment. She took her hat off and turned her face up to the sun, it felt warm on her face. All of a sudden, she felt a big splash of water hit the side of her, she jumped and turned to look in the direction of the splash. Sidney was stood, sweaty from his run and laughing. 

Charlotte wanted to be angry but couldn’t. She turned to him and kicked water over him and laughed, before they knew it, they were both soaked and ended up in each other’s arms laughing, which turned to kissing, again. 

“Come, I want to show you something” Sidney said stepping back from her and taking her hand. Charlotte loved this free and easy side to their relationship, she loved how much he made her laugh, and that she had never let anyone see the real her so comfortably. 

Sidney took Charlotte up to the cliff tops to admire the view. Charlotte was in awe of how wonderful it looked from up there. She turned to hug Sidney, despite the mixture of sweat and sea water.  
“Thank you for sharing this with me, this is truly special”  
Sidney blushed and felt his heart swell. ‘What have I done to deserve someone like this’ he thought to himself. Not that he cared what he had done, just that he wouldn’t do something to lose her.  
“Is it possible to care about someone so much after just a few short weeks?” He said still holding her, though she had turned with her back to him to look out again.  
“I would have said no a month ago, but now I say absolutely” 

“Lunch?” Sidney asked as his stomach started to rumble  
“Sure, what do you have in mind?”  
“Stop off at mine for a quick shower and change then I shall take you to the best place to eat in Sanditon”  
“Are you not staying with your family?”  
“I am, you can sit in my room if any of them are around, you don’t have to talk to them”  
“Oh, because that looks so innocent doesn’t it?!”  
“Does it matter so long as you know the truth”

Charlotte sighed and dropped her head.  
“It matters to make a good impression with your family. I like you; I like Lady Susan; your mother has been so kind to me since I arrived in London. This has to be my new home and my new life. Charlotte has to fit in, and Charlie definitely doesn’t. Charlie wouldn’t care, she even wants to see you fresh out of the shower with just a towel around you so she can drool over your abs, but Charlotte, she has to be in charge in public, not Charlie”

Sidney turned Charlotte to face him.  
“Firstly, you can see my sexy torso any time you want to, within reason, I mean not in the middle of the Ball or when I’m serving a customer in the shop but definitely today after my shower” he then took her hand “Come on let’s go”

Begrudgingly Charlotte walked with him back down the hill.  
“Secondly” he added “My mother thinks the world of Charlotte, she’s been trying to set us up since the cocktail party and she knows a lady would never do anything inappropriate in a gentleman’s bedroom, in fairness, she knows that I rarely if ever have brought a girl home, so it would never even cross her mind of anything inappropriate”  
“Rarely if ever?”  
“Well, once I brought someone home to meet the family, we were engaged and she left me for someone else, who she also left, she gets bored easily it would seem”  
“I am so sorry Sid; you deserve better than that”  
“So, if you don’t fancy sitting with my family, if any of them are there, then you can wait in my room,” Sidney said changing the subject.

As they walked into the house, Arthur was coming down the stairs.  
“Sidney, you look disgusting and you smell worse”  
“I know, I am going to run up for a shower, then take Charlotte for lunch”  
“Excellent, then I shall take Charlotte through for a cup of tea and tell her lots of stories about you growing up while you shower” Sidney rolled his eyes, but Charlotte grinned and walked away with Arthur without a second glance back.

“Come my dear, sit by the fire and take tea with me, you must admit, it is very cold here by the sea, I do hate to come here but mother and Diana say the sea air is good for me” Arthur said.  
“My brother Sidney got caught swimming naked in the sea once when he was younger” he added. Charlotte feigned shock, whilst trying to visualise that occurrence. 

“That must have been very bracing” Charlotte said, sensing Arthur was waiting for a reaction.  
“I went once with him” Arthur said, then added “I was so brave was I not?”  
“Indeed, you were Arthur, I don’t believe that I would want to bathe in the sea”  
“Sidney also got so drunk one night, that he fell asleep in the pub and woke up the next morning still in his seat there. Luckily, Tom moved here a while ago and managed the hotel where the pub was situated so he got away with it, Tom loves Sanditon, he wants Mary to move here now when they get married. Are you and Sidney getting married?”  
“Umm, no, we are just companioning for the social events we have to attend”  
“Really?” he said cocking his head to the side “I have seen the way you look at each other, there’s more to it than that” 

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.  
“Maybe you can help me when we get back to London, Charlotte, there’s a certain gentleman there whose attention I am trying to get, maybe you could advise me on what I am doing wrong?”  
“I know nothing of that, I have never had a boyfriend, unless you count Freddie Hawkins, when I was nine, who used to sit next to me in class and sharpened my pencil for a month, I think he got bored after that as he then started to sharpen Katie Jones’ pencils”

Arthur laughed hysterically at this story for a moment, then said  
“I truly can’t believe that you have never had a boyfriend other than Freddie what’s it”  
“I was always friends with the boys, but never anything else. But if you ask me, the foundation of a good relationship is a friendship”  
“What makes you say that Charlotte?” Arthur asked suddenly looking at her seriously.  
“Well, say you meet someone and there’s that instant attraction, you do things to get the person to want you and desire you, you only ever show them your best side, you dress your smartest, you say things that are interesting and that you know will hook the other person. Then what?” she paused, and Arthur looked at her considering what she might be getting at. She continued.

“Then one day you are having a bad day, you cannot stop crying, you have mascara running down your cheeks, you are in your comfortable pyjamas that you never let anyone else see. He rings you… or video calls you…. What do you do?”  
“Oh yes, Charlotte, I see what you mean, you cannot let him see you like that”  
“Exactly, but look at us now, you are in your shorts and T-shirt, I am in my shorts and T-shirt, soaked from being splashed on the beach. If I was upset now, how would you feel about comforting me”  
“Charlotte, we are friends now, so I would be happy to do that”  
“And if I was a certain gentleman from London, if we could sit and drink tea and chat in our comfy clothes and laugh like we have, would that make me more attractive to you?”  
“I believe it would, it would take away the pressure and allow us to be ourselves”

Charlotte and Arthur smiled at each other than Arthur got up and hugged his new friend.  
“For someone who has never had a boyfriend, you are a very wise woman, and I would be honoured to escort you to any social event if my brother was busy, though I am glad you two have found an arrangement that fits you both, even if I can see that he likes you more than you realise”  
Charlotte blushed and Sidney walked into the room, he did not want them to know that he had overheard what she had said to Arthur about being friends with someone. He was so proud of her; he wanted to hug her and tell her right there and then. 

“Come on then Miss Heywood, I do believe luncheon is calling” Sidney said, his stomach rumbled again, and they all laughed.  
“Please allow me to join you?” Arthur asked, almost pleading.  
“Of course,” Charlotte said looking at Sidney sympathetically and he smiled at her kindness.  
“Fine, but change your T-Shirt, you are not coming out with jam down your front” Sidney said in typical big brother fashion.  
“I do love toast and jam” he said as he hurried out of the room. 

“Do you mind Sid?” she asked.  
“Not at all, Arthur and I are quite close really, I forget at times that he is growing up and he surprises me with some of our conversations. I wish we had more time for each other really and I think he has found a true friend in you Charlie” he smiled and sneaked a kiss on her cheek.

Arthur came back into the room, clean T-shirt and ready to go.  
“Where are we going?” he asked excitedly  
“The Bistro” Sidney replied.  
“Charlotte, have you been before? The food is to die for” he swooned licking his lips.  
“I haven’t but I shall no doubt be the talk of the town with two handsome gentlemen on my arms” and with that, she turned to go to the door, leaving Sidney and Arthur chuckling as they followed behind. 

“I promise I won’t say a word to mum if there is something between you two” Arthur said to Sidney as they walked out of the house.  
“Does she get your approval then little brother?”  
“Oh yes, she definitely does, she’s nothing like those stuck-up bitches we usually get thrown with, though I would say she deserves better than a moody workaholic like you” Arthur said punching him playfully in the arm.

They arrived at The Bistro and were shown to their ‘usual table’ which Charlotte found pleasant. The tables were not too close together and it wasn’t too loud, you could have a conversation if you wished to.

“What are you fancying then Charlie?” Sidney asked, Arthur looked at her, his eyes narrowing.  
“You can call me Charlie too if you like Arthur, I am Charlie when I am me, I am Charlotte when I have to me a lady, Charlotte, is going to the Ball tonight, Charlie is having lunch with her friends”  
“Boyfriend and future brother-in-law” Arthur said winking at Sidney. Charlotte looked at him, eyes wide, unable to speak.  
“Arthur, behave yourself” Sidney said, kicking him under the table “you cannot say a word to anyone, Charlie and Sid are seeing how their relationship goes, without pressure. Charlotte and Sidney are attending the season’s events together before any announcement has to be made”

Lunch was enjoyable for all three of them. Sidney was enjoying spending time with both Charlotte and Arthur, he realised how much he had missed it, Arthur was happy to be in on their secret and Charlotte felt blessed to be laughing and enjoying herself. Something she had struggled with since coming to London. With another friend on board, as well as Sid and Esther, she felt like she just might survive the season. Even Georgiana was starting to come round to accepting her too.


	17. The Midsomer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Midsomer Ball

Sidney arrived to pick Charlotte up in a horse drawn carriage. He felt ready to let her know he had a romantic side. His grandmother had also mentioned it to him fifteen times in the last week and put the booking details in a text message and an email to him. He had initially thought the corsage would have been enough but his grandmother had convinced him otherwise.

Sidney knocked the door and was let into the hall as Charlotte was coming down the stairs. She was an absolute vision in a beautiful blue satin dress. He watched as she descended the stairs, almost floating toward him. He did not speak.  
“Do I not look acceptable; does this not suit me?” she asked as she landed on the bottom step.  
Sidney swallowed and found his voice.  
“You look perfect” he took her hand and she handed him the box so that he could put the corsage on her himself.  
“I look like Cinderella from that Disney film” she said with a smile, unsure if she felt that was a good thing or not.  
“You definitely are a princess to me” he said smiling at her and still holding her hand despite the corsage being in place. 

The front door opened for them to leave and Charlotte saw the horse and carriage.  
“Is that for me?” Charlotte whispered,  
“Yes, I even got mice turned into horses. But we have to be back before midnight, or it turns back into a pumpkin.”  
Charlotte smiled. “I truly am Cinderella” she said slightly more audible, with a tear in her eye.

She searched her bag for a tissue to dab her eye before her waterproof mascara was put to the test. Sidney panicked slightly.  
“I’m sorry Charlie, I did not mean to upset you”  
“They are happy tears” she said and turned to kiss his cheek leaving a feint lipstick mark. He took her hand and helped her into the carriage.  
“Should we invite Lady Susan and Georgiana to travel with us?” Sidney said, wondering if he was being rude  
“Maybe we should” Charlotte said. Sidney exited to go and find the other two ladies. 

Sidney found Lady Susan just inside the front door.  
“Sidney, how lovely to see you and looking so handsome in your tuxedo”  
“Lady” he began before she cut him off with a look. “Susan” he continued. “Would you like to travel to the Ball with Charlotte and I in the carriage”  
“How romantic dear boy, but we would not want to intrude on something so intimate and beautiful. Take my girl and treat her as she deserves, I have always known you were a special one and waiting for the right person to unlock that heart of yours” she hugged him affectionately and he blushed.  
“She is special Susan, but please, don’t say anything to my mother, she will have us married by the end of the month if she has her way, give us time to get to know each other more”  
“Of course,” she said smiling “If I were lucky enough to have a nephew, you would be the person I would choose for that”  
“Well, you always said we have grown up like family, with you and my mother being so close”  
“Very true, now go and don’t make that young lady wait any longer for you” he kissed her cheek affectionately and left smiling.

The carriage pulled up outside Sanditon House for the Ball and Sidney exited the carriage to help Charlotte out.  
“Wow, what a spectacular building, it has to have been regency built, maybe 1700’s” she said surveying it with interest.  
“Actually yes” Sidney said, always surprised to learn something new about this wonderful person.  
He put his arm for her to take and escorted her to the Ballroom. It was beautifully decorated in a regency theme in keeping with the building. There was an orchestra in the corner and some dainty seating around the outside of the large dancefloor. 

“You know I can’t dance don’t you Sid?”  
“Don’t worry about it, I will help you, do you trust me?”  
“Yes, I do”

Sidney led her to the dancefloor where there were already a number of couples dancing.  
“Now, put your hand here” he said, placing her hand on his bicep “And the other in mine. Now don’t think. Close your eyes if it helps and just listen to the music, hear it and feel it”  
Charlotte focused on looking at his face, not wanting to close her eyes, first in case she fell over and secondly so that she could look at his face and watch him.

Before she realised what was happening, he was moving her around the dancefloor. She kept eye contact with him as he smiled at her. for a moment it was as though no one else was in the room. The music was beautiful, as she listened like he had told her to, she was sure she could pick out the individual instruments as they played. When the music stopped, she suddenly felt sad. 

“Let’s go and get a drink” he said noticing that they were drawing some attention. 

As they moved to the side of the room, Sidney saw his mother and grandmother talking with Lady Susan and some of their other friends. Andrea gestured for Sidney and Charlotte to join them. Sidney begrudgingly agreed and they walked to the group.  
“You all know my son” Andrea said proudly “And this vision is Miss Charlotte Heywood”  
“Heywood? I don’t believe I am acquainted with that name, who might your family be?” a lady dressed in black, with matching black hair asked.  
“She is a ward of mine” Lady Susan interrupted “She’s come to me from afar to learn our ways of London as her family want her to relocate here and to marry well. I believe there are limited opportunities where she lived” 

Charlotte smiled grateful to Susan for interjecting.  
“And Sidney Parker is your intended target for marriage?” she same lady asked  
“Mr Parker has been impeccable company for me for this evenings event, a true gentleman, however, despite what my family might have in mind for me, I plan to marry for love and nothing else” Charlotte said. 

The lady almost fainted at this response.  
“My dear girl, you have a lot to learn about London society. A lady’s status very much depends on how well she marries. You cannot expect to go far in society if you plan to marry for love. The best you should hope for is companionship and it would appear that you and Mr Parker are well suited, though I wonder if your current status is of equal measure to the Parkers. You should be grateful for his attention” 

Andrea Parker was about to speak when Charlotte spoke again.  
“I am very grateful for Mr Parkers attention, though I am fairly confident I have done nothing to deserve such kindness. However, it would appear that Mr Parker himself, has decided that kindness overcomes judgement and is taking the time to get to know me as a person, rather than a standing in the community, which I very much appreciate, now if you would be so kind as to excuse us, I believe Mr Parker has marked this dance on my card” and with that Charlotte turned to face Sidney who appropriately offered his arm and led her back to the dancefloor. 

“Lady Susan and your mother are going to bury me tomorrow for the way I have behaved. I also need to apologise to you for embarrassing you” Charlotte said, shaking with anger.  
“No need to apologise to me, I believe you behaved in a very appropriate manner, you were not rude, though neither did you allow her to walk all over you. I think my mother would be proud of you”  
“I wonder if I just should have told her who my grandparents are and maybe that would have shut her up” 

“Would it have made you feel better? We can go back over there and tell her if it will, you know I support whatever you choose to do” he said, wanting to protect her and make her feel better.  
“Probably not, she will judge me whatever I say, it is her personality, and I cannot change that. Deep down I know”  
“Don’t doubt yourself Charlotte, you are more than equal to any person here”  
“I would really like to leave now, with your permission”  
“You don’t need my permission Miss Heywood” he smiled “But I too would like to leave. Finish this dance, then escape for a moonlit walk on the beach?”  
“In these shoes?” she said looking at him incredulously.  
“The Charlie I know has either fluffy socks of spare shoes in her bag”  
Charlotte blushed causing Sidney to laugh knowing he was right. 

As they danced this time, Charlotte was not thinking about the dancing and moved around the dancefloor gracefully, again attracting admirers, who no doubt also wanted to dance with her. Sidney noticed in himself feelings of pride and jealousy at this. 

As the music finished, Sidney took Charlotte by the hand and stole her away into the night.

"I have wanted to kiss you all night" he said as they walked along the beach, Charlotte with Sidney's jacket around her shoulders for warmth.  
"Then stop talking and do it" she replied with a cheeky smile.  
"I don't want you to think you are a dirty little secret, but I am not ready for my mother to start planning a wedding"  
"Sidney Parker, you talk too much" she said and kissed him to shut him up.


	18. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter and not edited sorry as I am tired, I shall go back and edit it when I am more awake.

It would appear that you and Sidney are getting along very well” Lady Susan said, sat in Charlotte’s apartment drinking tea.   
“Yes, we are. He is very pleasant company to be around” Charlotte answered, trying to be neutral in her facial expressions.   
“I believe there is more to it than that and I know that Sidney would want to be sure before mentioning anything as my dear friend Andrea can be a little overbearing when it comes to marrying off her boys”  
Charlotte laughed. “I hear she has all but planned Tom and Mary’s wedding, despite their engagement only being announced a mere two weeks ago.”  
“Yes, she has made many plans for that wedding already”  
“I do not think I am ready to be married yet” Charlotte said, turning to look out of the window. 

“I think you need to know a little more about your background” Lady Susan said, causing Charlotte to look back at the woman opposite her.  
“Do you know more then?”  
“I do and some of it will become public once your relationship with Sidney becomes more public. So, I am going to tell you a little information now.”  
“A little?”   
“Yes, a little. I do not want to overwhelm you with information, and you will need time to process some of this”  
“Ok” Charlotte said paying close attention now. “I am ready to hear it”

“You are not a bastard child and your mother was not the drug addict that people made out” Lady Susan said. Charlotte gasped and sat looking at her for a moment.  
“Ok” was all Charlotte could manage as she took in the information.  
“Your mother was married to my brother” Lady Susan went on as Charlotte stared at her in disbelief.   
“So that is why you have been so kind to me”   
“No, I have been kind to you because that is the person I am. I have loved you because you are my niece and the only family I have remaining” Lady Susan said, a tear forming in her eyes. She swallowed and continued.  
“My brother Lord Worcester was deeply in love with your mother, but he had a rare heart condition that left him quite unwell. He married your mother secretly before he died, he knew he did not have long left, a year maximum they said. She got pregnant with you almost immediately and she nursed your father until the end. They were living in the country at my brother’s country house. It was better for him than London so no one in London really knew that they had married.” Charlotte began to cry.

“You were born about ten weeks after he died, so he never got to meet you. Your mother never recovered from her grief of losing your father and took what she could to numb the pain. Knowing his wife would be distraught, my brother wrote provisions for you in his will, just in case it was needed. He gave part of his land to his grounds keeper a Mr Heywood to farm with his wife, as a gift in exchange for taking care of his daughter. They already had a son and were such a loving couple, he knew they would take care of his daughter as much as they would take care of his land. As your mother gave up on her life with a broken heart, so Mrs Heywood, became more involved in looking after you, until in the end, your mother just gave up totally”

Charlotte buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her parents, both sets had loved her. 

“I sent you birthday and Christmas present every year. Mrs Heywood sent me school photos and letters keeping me updated on your progress”

“The big country house down the lane past the farm. That was your brother’s estate?” Charlotte asked.  
“It is your estate, looked after in trust for you until you turned twenty-one”   
“What about the farm?”  
“No, that belongs to the Heywood’s, it was signed over to them when they agreed to take you in. you cannot take that back”  
“Oh no, Susan, I would never want to take that back, I just wanted to know that the farm was theirs, else I would have given it to them”  
“Yours is the house and the land around the house at the end of the lane past the farm. Plus, the staff who have looked after it. I have been there a few times also so I could see you” 

Charlotte stood and walked over to Susan and hugged her. Susan hugged her back. Happy to have her niece truly hers.   
“You are truly a respectable person Charlotte and entitled to marry into society. In fact, you hold more standing than a lot of people you have encountered and Sidney, if you choose him, will not be disgraced by your past or your parentage” 

Charlotte sat back down, trying to process the information.   
“I shall leave you now to think on what I have just told you. There will be some legal paperwork to have a look at with your solicitor when you feel up to it and I wonder if you might wish to go and see Sidney to talk to him”  
“I think I might” Charlotte said, her mind racing. “What do you mean ‘my solicitor’?” she added suddenly realising what Susan had said.  
“Well, he is the family solicitor, but once you take your rights back now you are of age, he will be your solicitor also. Anything you need, just call him” Susan said smiling, then turning to leave.

A short while later, charlotte had washed her face from crying and brushed her hair and was leaving the apartment. She hoped that the walk would help to clear her head a little which it did not so much as clear but sort a little into more of an order.   
“My parents had their farm, for being so kind to my parents when they worked for them.” She said aloud as she turned the corner into the street where Sidney’s bookshop was located. 

Charlotte walked into the shop and was greeted by Julia.  
“Hey Charlie, how’s things?” she said smiling  
“Hi Julia, how are you? What’s new?”   
“This month we are promoting autobiographies, who is your hero?”  
“Wow, Julia, that is a really good question. There are so many people who have written about their lives that I would like to read. I think I will look at the table and see who jumps out at me”

Charlotte picked up different books form the table reading the sleeves to see who interested her. She wondered if one day, her life would be turned into a story. It certainly felt like something she would read about but never believe to be true life she thought. She was so engrossed in her task that she had not noticed Sidney come up behind her. he put his arms round her and she jumped turning round and almost whacking him in the face with the book she was holding.   
“Steady on Charlie” he said laughing  
“Sorry, you scared me” she said turning to face him properly now. 

Sidney could see that she had been crying which made him hurt inside. He so wanted to make her happy, but it seemed like every step they took forward, something knocked her again.   
“Do you want to talk?” he asked kindly   
“I would like a hug, a proper tight, you are going to be ok hug” she said honestly to him. That was a start, he thought and pulled her in tight. 

“Tea?” a voice interrupted them, and they pulled apart and turned to Julia.   
“You read my mind” Charlotte said opening her bag to find her purse.  
“Put it away Charlie Heywood” Sidney trying to take her hands to stop her. “Take it from the till Julia” he said then added “I’ll have the usual” 

Julia walked to the till to take £10 note out to pop next door for drinks.   
“Why don’t you let me pay for a change?” Charlotte asked frustrated. “I am not a charity case”  
“You are right, you are not, you are my girlfriend, and you look sad, therefore it is my duty to treat you”   
“Then I shall cook tonight for us” Charlotte said, “Your place or mine?” she laughed.  
“Well as you offered, do you want to come to mine for a change, it’s slightly closer” Sidney said.   
“What do you fancy?” she added, then instantly regretted her choice of words.  
“You” he replied with a cheeky grin grabbing her again around the waist.

“Put her down” a voice said as the door opened. Charlotte blushed looking over to see Sid’s friend Crowe.  
“You are just jealous” Sidney said laughing.  
“Do you have a sister?” Crowe asked hopefully.   
“Five of them actually,” she said, and Crowe looked surprised “well half-sisters” she added. Sidney knew then that she meant the Heywood sisters that she had grown up with.   
“Really?” Crowe asked.   
“Yes, Alison is twenty, just younger than me, Katie is sixteen, Hilary and Hayley, twins are ten and Jessie is six, maybe a little too young for you” she smiled.   
“Wow, that’s a big family”

Charlotte smiled and Sidney gave her a little reassuring squeeze.   
“What can I do for you my dear friend?” Sidney asked, knowing that Crowe never just popped in to see him.   
“I need a wing man” Sidney rolled his eyes. He knew he would not like this.  
“Go on” Sidney said.   
“New club opening, I have to go as I have been involved with the promotion. Babbers is going with his model”  
“Esther” Charlotte interrupted.  
“Yes, so I need someone to keep me company” Crowe finished.  
“When?” Sidney asked with a sigh  
“Don’t be like that Sidney Parker” Crowe said displaying his biggest smile “You’re invited Charlie, it’s this weekend, you have 4 days to find a frock”   
“I’ll let you know” Charlotte said.  
“I’ll check my diary” Sidney added smiling at Charlotte. 

The conversation was disrupted by Julia entering the shop with the drinks.   
“Sorry Crowe” she said noticing him “I didn’t know you were here; shall I go back and get one for you?” she asked politely smiling at him.   
“How about my friend here gives you a break and you come with me for a coffee, bring yours with you” 

Julia blushed, Sidney knew she liked Crowe, though could not for the life of him work out why. He did not really trust Crowe not to lead her on or let her down, so he thought for a moment about letting her go.   
“I shall take your silence as a yet” Crowe said as Julia handed Charlotte and Sidney their drinks. He then took her arm and tucked it in his, leading her back out of the door to go next door for coffee. 

“She’s a big girl” Charlotte said almost reading his mind “Let her make her own mistakes, that is how we learn”  
Sidney smiled at her lovingly   
“You are so wise Miss Heywood”   
“Sometimes I am” she said, then paused before adding “I have found my birth father”  
“Wow, really?” Sidney asked surprised.  
“I’ll tell you over dinner, when you decide what you want me to cook” she smiled.  
“Something easy, my cupboards are bare” he said thinking “I have some chicken breasts, potatoes and some salad there”   
“Then that is what I shall cook” she said taking as sip of her tea “Now, leave me to choose one of these fascinating books” she smiled.

Sidney kissed her on her forehead before she turned back to the books on the table and Sidney moved toward the door as a customer entered the shop.


	19. Pizza and conversation

Julia didn’t make it back after going for coffee with Crowe, which did not surprise Sidney. Charlotte stayed at the shop and helped out with finishing the customers and locking up, it was only two hours.   
“I think I shall tell Julia she’s sacked for not coming back to work” Sidney said as he was cashing up the till.  
“What!” Charlotte gasped, 

Sidney laughed.  
“Obviously I am not going to sack her, but it would be a bit of fun, don’t you think? It’ll make Crowe feel guilty for a moment”   
Charlotte joined him laughing  
“Sid you are terrible, I don’t know what I am doing spending so much time with you”

They walked hand in hand back to Sidney’s place. This was the first time Charlotte would see inside. It was smaller than her home, but it was warm and welcoming, not the typical bachelor pad she had expected. She wondered how much influence Andrea Parker had had in this look.

“I am afraid my kitchen is smaller than yours” Sidney said as she looked around the place.  
“But it is so warm and welcoming here”  
“That’s kind of you to say Charlie, I am glad you like it” he smiled “Are you sure you want to cook?”  
“I am,” she said walking through to the kitchen “I shall treat you before I tell you my latest news and you decide that you have had enough of me” 

Sidney followed her but stopped in the doorway.  
“Do you not know me after all these weeks?” he said, and Charlotte turned to face him. He sounded serious and slightly annoyed.   
Facing him, she could see he looked hurt.  
“I am learning new things about myself; I don’t know what to think anymore” she said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion again.   
Sidney could see this, and all hurt, and anger disappeared. He stepped toward her and pulled her in close.   
“The Charlie I know, when it is just you and I and we can be true to each other, she is the one I am falling in love with. Whatever you learn about yourself, won’t change her at the core, it won’t stop you being kind or funny or incredibly beautiful with your wild curls and dark eyes. It won’t change how I feel about you; it will only mean we have something to figure out together how to fit it into our lives” he whispered as he held her. 

His words were so sincere that her tears came thick and fast and he could feel his shirt becoming wet. They stood together in the kitchen for some time as he let her just be and she felt able to, knowing that he was the one person who seemed to truly know her. 

When Charlotte felt more composed, she stepped back unsure what to do.   
“Let’s order in” Sidney said, and Charlotte nodded.   
“Tea or beer? That’s about all I have in my cupboards at the moment, I need to go shopping” he asked, as he wiped a stray tear from her face.   
“Tea first, probably a beer after” she smiled turning to put the kettle on. Sidney moved her to the side so that he could pass and finish making the tea, which she was relieved about having no idea where he kept anything. 

Sat on the sofa, they talked about what to order to eat while they drank their tea. Finally settling on pizza, Sidney ordered. 

“Did you know Lady Susan had a brother?” Charlotte asked, knowing that Sidney’s family and Lady Susan’s had a long history.   
“Did she?” Sidney asked surprised. “Maybe my mother may have mentioned him, but I can’t recall it. What is he like?”  
“I have no idea, he died ten weeks before I was born. He had some sort of congenital heart condition”  
“Oh, that’s sad, she must miss him”  
“I guess she does”

“What made her bring him up in conversation?” Sidney asked curious.  
“He’s my father, my biological father” Charlotte said matter of factly. Sidney did not say anything but put his arm around Charlotte and pulled her close.  
“He was married to my mother” she added.  
“Then with parentage such as that, I fear I may not be worthy of you” Charlotte turned to face him.   
“Please don’t ever say that again. You are a wonderful man, you understand the elite side of our lives, but you live and accept the normal side of our personalities” Charlotte moved to kiss him, but they were interrupted by the pizza delivery man. 

Charlotte and Sidney chatted easily as they tucked into their food.   
“Can you imagine our families faces if they saw us now, sitting on the sofa, shoes off and eating pizza with our hands” Sidney said  
“Well, I was expecting you to get the silver cutlery out if I am honest” Charlotte replied with a giggle and they continued to eat.

“Can I stay?” Charlotte asked suddenly and Sidney looked surprised.   
“Not like that” she added, “I just don’t want to be on my own right now”  
“Of course, you can darling, you don’t need to ask”   
“Thank you” 

When it came to bedtime, Charlotte began to feel a little nervous, though she had no idea why. They had stayed together at the hotel, when they knew each other less. Maybe that was the issue now. They were getting closer and there was the prospect that something may happen this time. 

“Do you want to borrow a T-shirt to sleep in?” Sidney asked as he stood in his bedroom by the chest of drawers.  
“If you don’t mind” Charlotte said looking around the room. It was a simple room, grey carpet and greyish tint to the white walls. A large bed, that Charlotte thought looked more like a king size than a double. A wardrobe and two chest of drawers the only storage furniture and a single chair over by the window, which was full length, maybe a door rather than a window, Charlotte thought, though she could not tell fully as he had already drawn the full-length curtains. The bedding and curtains were matching grey check which made Charlotte smile. 

“It’s not much but it does me” Sidney said handing her the T-shirt, noticing her observing the room.   
“I bet you say that to all the ladies” she smiled taking the T-shirt   
“You know that you are only the second lady to be in my room” he winked “My mother being the other as she likes to do some cleaning”  
“Oh, bless your mother” she said as she turned to go the bathroom to change. 

When she returned, Sidney was already in bed, holding the duvet open for her to get in. As she climbed in next to him, she lay with her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.   
“I promise to be a gentleman to you Charlie as I was at the hotel”  
“How kind Mr Parker, I was hoping my lovely Sid would have been in the bed this time, for I know at this stage of our relationship, he would kiss me goodnight” she said turning to face him and draping one leg over his and a hand on his chest.   
Sidney did not need any further invitation to place his lips on hers to enjoy a kiss goodnight, before holding her in his arms until they both fell sound asleep.


	20. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, some grown up content, though not huge detail**
> 
> Also, I feel emotional from writing it so I hope it doesn't upset anyone reading

Sidney woke up with the sound of his alarm clock, he tried to move gently to turn it off and not disturb Charlotte, however in trying move her gently from his arm so he could move, the alarm began to get louder as it was left to run, so she woke anyway. 

“Morning beautiful” he said to her as he turned to face her after turning the alarm off  
“Seriously? My hair is probably a mess and I definitely need to brush my teeth”  
“You are still beautiful to me and I do have a spare toothbrush in the cupboard which you can borrow if you like” Sidney said brushing her hair away from her face smiling.  
“I suppose you have to get off to work” Charlotte said, smiling back  
“At some point, though not right this minute”  
“Then I shall make you breakfast”  
“Good luck with that, as I said last night, I need to get some shopping in, toast and coffee is about the best I have to offer” he laughed laying looking at her. 

Sidney really did not want to get out of bed yet, he wanted to hols Charlotte a little bit longer.  
“Stay here, I need to pop to the bathroom, I will be back” he said and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. He returned and climbed back into bed; he was about to pull her in close, but she moved the blanket off her.  
“My turn” she smiled and pulled his T-shirt down to hide her body as she went out of the room.

When she returned to his bedroom, Sidney had moved over to her side of the bed and he held the blanked open for her to climb back in, she moved in close and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
“Thank you for letting me stay” she said  
“Any time” he replied and kissed her cheek, moving down to her neck.  
“Tell me to stop if I do anything you are not comfortable with, but right now, holding you in my bed, I just want to show you what you mean to me” Charlotte blushed and he kissed her again on her neck and then her shoulder as he moved his hand inside her T-shirt, well his T-shirt and placed his hand on her stomach. Charlotte could feel him against her hip growing harder.  
“I don’t know what you might do, and I am worried I might do something wrong if I touch you back” she said, unsure how to voice how inexperienced she was.  
“Then just kiss me and allow your hands to explore my body as I explore yours, nothing further, I don’t want you to think I will take advantage of you and then abandon you when I get up and go to work. If you are telling me there has been no one else before me, then I want it to be more special than this” he said as a tear fell down her cheek. How did she deserve someone so kind and caring?  
“I love you” she whispered kissing him and his heart melted. He pulled her closer to him as if he was worried if he let her go, she would be gone forever.  
“You too” he whispered allowing one hand to slide down her back and resting on her bottom. 

When Sidney arrived at the shop, Julia was outside waiting.  
“You ok boss, you’re NEVER late!”  
“I am surprised to see you here Julia, I thought you had decided to take a new job” he smiled at her.  
“I am so sorry, we just got talking and before I knew it, my sister was kicking us out to shut the café. He walked me home too” she blushed.  
“Good, despite his clownery, he is a good man underneath, very few get to see the real man”  
“I am glad I have been given a glance; I hope he would like to see me again” she mumbled as she followed Sidney through the door. 

“So, how come you were late?” she asked again and again, Sidney deflected her question.  
“Do you want the weekend off? Charlie has offered to come and help out; she wants to learn some business skills as she wants to start her own business”  
“I would love a weekend off, you two seem to be getting on quite well”  
“Yeah, I like her, she’s funny and not bad looking, you know me though”  
“She’s not like those other flaky girls you have dated on and off since I have known you”  
“I’ll take that on board” he said walking off to the office. 

Charlotte had told him that he loved her, and he had told her the same. They had almost made love, but he had really restrained himself to stop so that they could have a special moment, not a quick peck and run out of the door. Sidney was feeling flustered and could not concentrate, he didn’t feel like he could cope with Julia’s constant conversations as he didn’t want to tell her anything that may be repeated. 

He decided to text his friends Babington and Crowe:  
‘Drinks after work’ 

Babington text back first ‘Meet you at the club’ followed by Crowe half an hour later ‘I’ll meet you at the shop?’

Sidney replied to Crowe ‘Yes she is working today’ 

Charlotte walked back from Sidney’s to her apartment, her emotions all over the place. She took her phone out and text Esther ‘Are you around today?’

Esther text her back ‘Lunch at 1pm?’  
‘Yes, let me know where?’  
‘I will make a reservation and let you know’

Once back home, she ran herself a bath and got in to soak in the bubbles. Her mind wouldn’t settle no matter what she did. Her phone sounded and she reached over to pick it up, expecting it to be Esther with a location, which it was, she was about to put her phone back on the side when it slipped straight into the water. Charlotte moved her hands around trying to find it, when she did, she could see it was completely dead. She sighed and put it to the side. She would try it in rice when she finished her bath, alternatively, she would have to go and find a new phone. She hoped she would be able to recover all of her numbers and she had not memorised anyone’s number, so she was totally uncontactable now. 

Charlotte stood in the kitchen submerging the phone in the rice, saying a silent prayer. She was not feeling hopeful. She knew that she had insurance for her phone somewhere but wasn’t sure if the paperwork for it was back at the farm. She was sure she had not thought to bring something she had never used before.

Sidney checked his phone again. He had text Charlotte to ask if she got home safe, it had been forty-five minutes and she still had not replied. She never normally let it go that long before replying before. He wondered if she was regretting what had happened this morning or if it had frightened her. He went back out into the shop with the decision to rearrange things and move the sections along.  
“Seriously boss? That will take days” she sighed but followed him anyway.  
“Go next door and get coffee then, but I need something to do to keep me busy for a few hours”  
Julia raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask.  
“On it, I’ll get the coffee then I will help” Sidney nodded then turned to take some books from the romance section and put them on the trolley they used for moving books around. 

Lady Susan called Charlotte to invite her to a dinner party for the weekend, but her phone went straight through to voicemail. Susan left a message and waited for her to reply. 

Charlotte checked her phone again; it had been in the rice for an hour. Still nothing, so she decided to walk down to the shops before going to meet Esther, she seemed to remember that there was a phone shop, not far from the restaurant they were meeting. 

Sidney was now getting restless that he hadn’t heard from Charlotte and due to the fact that no one really knew about their relationship, he couldn’t really contact anyone and express his concern. He decided he would walk over and check on her when he had a lunch break. 

Charlotte got to the shop, the young lad behind the counter looked totally bored.  
“Can I help you?” he said in a non-committal tone  
“Thank you, yes, I unfortunately dropped my phone into the bath earlier”  
“That was stupid wasn’t it” the young lad said.  
“Evidently” she replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.  
“Can you help me to find a new phone. I have insurance on it, but I cannot find the details anywhere. I really need to recover my contacts and have be able to be contactable.  
“Depends what you want, we don’t have loads in stock, delivery is later”  
“iPhone, as that is what I have now, and I know how to use it”  
“I’ll go and see what we have he said turning his back to her and tapping on the computer”

Charlotte looked at her watch, she had about ten minutes until she needed to meet Esther.  
“I’ll tell you what, I have another appointment to attend to, I shall call back later”  
The young boy turned back to face her and shrugged his shoulders. Disheartened she turned and left. 

Charlotte arrived at the restaurant at the same time as Esther, they exchanged a quick hug outside then headed in to find their table. 

“Wow, Esther, this is a bit posh” Charlotte whispered, and Esther laughed loudly. The maître d’ turned and instantly recognised Esther.  
“Miss Esther” a pleasure as always, he smiled. “Let me show you and your guest to your table”

Once seated they looked at the menu whilst they chatted.  
“So, how are things?” Esther asked.  
“Not too bad, how are things with you and Babbers?”  
“He’s a complete dream, not phased in the slightest about my career, he just wants to know me, the real me”  
“That’s good, I like the real you too”  
“I like that we can have just real conversations and that you don’t want anything from me”  
“Well, actually” Charlotte started, and Esther smiled

“Ask away Charl” she said putting her hand on her friends’ hand, giving Charlotte a little courage.  
“Well, I think I told Sid that I love him this morning” she said looking down at the menu to avoid eye contact, then whispered “We were in his bed and we almost you know”  
“What are you worrying about? The sex or the declaration?” Esther asked as if it were a perfectly normal conversation.  
“I don’t know” she said honestly “the words just slipped out as he was being so sweet about things when I told him I didn’t really know what I was doing”  
“What did he say?” Esther asked intrigued.  
“He said ‘me too’ about that and said we wouldn’t do anything if it was the first time as he didn’t want to just kiss me goodbye and leave for work” 

“So, you stayed the night, and nothing happened last night?” Esther asked with raised eyebrows.  
“That’s a long story” Charlotte said.  
“What has he said today?”  
“I don’t know” Charlotte said holding her dead phone up. “I dropped it in the bath after you text me the venue. It is completely dead”  
“Oh my, he must be pulling his hair out. I know a lovely phone shop, very accommodating, we shall go after we finish eating” Esther said as the waiter brought their meal.

Sidney turned up at Charlotte’s apartment and rang the buzzer, he waited but there was no reply. He was starting to worry now, he buzzed again, just in case, but still no reply. He tried to ring again. Voicemail, so he turned and headed back to the shop, his mind racing and his stomach churning. 

Lady Susan checked her phone, still no reply from Charlotte which she felt was strange and still her phone was going straight to voicemail. She decided to ring Sidney and with his invite to the dinner party for Saturday and perhaps mention that she was unable to get hold of her. 

Sidney jumped as his phone rang, he checked the screen and was surprised to see Susan’s name displayed  
“Hi Susan, how are you?” he said, trying to sound normal  
“Hello darling boy, I am just ringing to invite you to my house for a dinner party on Saturday, with Charlotte of course”  
“Thank you, I would be delighted, I assume Charlotte has confirmed already”  
“Actually, I have been unable to get hold of her all day” she said, and Sidney sighed loudly, fearing his voice would give away the emotion he was holding.  
“Neither have I” he murmured.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, has anything happened between you?” Susan asked  
“No, she came over last night, told me about your brother, I am so sorry for you. We had a good evening; she was fine when she left and now nothing”  
“Now this is concerning”  
“I know, I am just walking back from her place now. There is no answer. I don’t know what to do” he said, half sounding panicked, half sounding as if he was to break and cry.  
“Go back to the shop, I will see what I can find out. Keep your phone on and if she does make contact, let me know”


	21. The men's club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, my brain wouldn't stop sorry

The woman in Esther’s little phone shop was a delight in comparison to the young boy she had encountered earlier in the day. Armed with a new handset and the retrieval of her sim card, she left the shop with Esther to do some window shopping, which she had no doubt would turn into actual shopping. 

Charlotte could feel her phone vibrating in her bag and the pinging noise was constant.  
“Jesus Charlie, someone really wants to get hold of you” Esther laughed, then added “Actually, one of those might be me saying I thought I might be late”

Charlotte sighed; I suppose I should have a quick look. She had nine missed calls, two voicemails and eighteen text messages.   
“Wow, I didn’t realise I was that popular” she laughed, clicking on the messages. She started to read the texts, one from Esther as expected, one from Georgiana asking where she was as Lady Susan was worried, three from Susan, also worried and the rest from Sidney. His texts started as a normal text – hope you got home safe – then escalated to are you safe, I am coming over, I am here, are you safe (again), please call me! 

Charlotte didn’t realise how much people were concerned just because she didn’t have her phone. She listened to the two voicemails – one from Susan inviting her to a dinner party on Saturday and one from Sid, almost crying, extremely distraught asking her what was wrong and saying he was sorry. 

“I had better call Sid a minute, he’s having a full panic” Charlotte said to Esther  
“If I thought, I could have asked Babbers to pass on a message”  
“I didn’t think he would be this distressed to be honest” 

Charlotte dialled Sidney’s number.  
“Charlie?” he answered hoping it was actually her and not some policeman ringing to say she was murdered.  
“Hello darling, please calm down”   
“I was so worried about you, I thought something bad had happened or worse, that you had regrets about this morning, I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry Charlie” he blurted out.  
“Sid, calm down please and listen”  
“Ok”  
“I dropped my phone in the bath and it died, I have only just managed to get a new one sorted and all of the numbers back. I never thought for one moment that I should have a paper copy for emergencies, and I didn’t know your number. I was meeting Esther today and with no phone I couldn’t cancel on her either and didn’t have time to call to the shop”  
“Are you sure you are ok?” he asked sounding relieved.  
“Yes, I am, I meant what I said, even if it did slip out unexpectedly and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow”  
“Ok babes, I am meeting Babbers and Crowe after work, but I will definitely see you tomorrow”  
“Ok, have fun, text me so I know you are home safe, or ring me, whichever you want”  
“I will, love you too you know”  
“I know, I’ve got to go, I’m with Esther, speak later”  
“Bye”

Charlotte smiled to herself, she felt a little guilty that she had made Sid worry so much about her, but she was also secretly happy that he cared so much. She sent a quick text to Susan, saying she would call her later as she had phone issues, then her and Esther carried on chatting and shopping. 

Crowe arrived at the shop and was surprised to see the mess.  
“What’s up with him?” Crowe asked Julia  
“Dunno, something with Charlie, he won’t talk about it, keeps changing the subject when I ask, so I gave up and left him to it”  
“I hope I didn’t get you into too much trouble for yesterday”  
“No, he was ok about it, though he did offer me the weekend off”   
“Really?”   
“Yes, apparently Charlie is coming in to help out, though that may change now seeing how he’s been today”  
“Do you want to do something with me then if you are not working?” Crowe asked.  
“Like a date?” she asked.  
“Yes”   
“I would like that” Julia blushed.   
Crowe grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. “Here’s my number, let me know what you want to do” he said, handing her the paper, then taking her hand and kissing it when she reached for the paper. Smiling, he walked over to Sidney.

“You ok?” he asked tentatively  
“Yes”   
Short answer, Crowe thought, something going on in his head “Rearranging the shop?” he asked, choosing safer ground.  
“Obviously” Sidney answered, focusing on the books.   
“Want help? We only have twenty minutes til we should be leaving for the club to meet Babbers”  
“Sure, I’ve taken the romance books off here and I’m putting the murder mystery in its place”  
“Got it” Crowe said, taking a couple of books and putting them on the shelf noting that he was removing romance to replace with murder, a little suspicious he thought. 

“She said she loves me” Sidney said suddenly, then turned to look at Crowe.   
“Ok, let’s lock up and get out of here” Crowe said putting the books down and moving towards the till where Julia was cashing up. Crowe did not want to have this conversation alone with Sidney, he needed Babington as his back up.

“How are you getting on?” Crowe asked her  
“All done, just waiting on the boss to close up”  
“Go, I’ll stay with him to lock up”  
“Ok, I’ve text you, so you have my number too” she smiled as she walked around the counter to go out the back and get her jacket and bag. Crowe walked down with her chatting easily.  
Out of sight, he stole a hug from her and kissed her forehead.  
“See you Saturday” he said releasing her, “but I’ll text you before that” he added and she left feeling all warm and glowing.

Sidney and Crowe walked from the shop the short distance to the gentleman’s club they all belonged to where they found Lord Babington sat waiting with the drinks already in.  
“What’s up with you?” Babbers asked Sidney  
“Why is everyone asking me that today”  
“It’s written all over your face” Babbers stated  
“Charlotte told him; she loves him” Crowe said   
“What did you say?” Babbers asked  
“Me too” Sidney replied.  
“Me too?” they both said glaring at him “Are you serious?” Babbers added

“I know” Sidney said after a minute of them watching him waiting for his answer.  
“No wonder you have a face like that. So how did that go”  
“I got up, got dressed, she made breakfast, then she went home, and I went to work, I haven’t really spoken to her since”  
“What?” Crowe said, a little too loudly, causing others around them to look over to them. “I want details, I mean she has a fine body, what was she like?”  
Sidney glared at his friend “Don’t you dare speak about my Charlie like that” he said angrily. Both of his friends looked at him for a moment and didn’t know what to say. 

“Nothing happened,” Sidney said breaking the silence “she stayed the night, but we have not done anything yet, she’s not had a man before, I don’t want it to seem like I’m taking advantage”  
“So, she says she loves you and you dismiss her and go off to work” Babbers said.  
“Not exactly, she’s been out with Esther all day, too busy to speak to me”   
“But you love her too?” Crowe said, “I mean, you wouldn’t get so defensive with me if you weren’t’ and you wouldn’t feel like shit for the way you behaved”  
“I think I do, but you know, she’s so pure and innocent and I’m, well me. She’s too good for me, she’s the daughter of a Lord” 

“What?” Babbers said “How did I not know that?”  
“That’s a long story, one that is not common knowledge yet, I can’t tell you the details yet, but when I can, I will, I promise”  
“Look, I am not the best person to comment” Crowe said, “But I am taking a girl on a proper date on Saturday for the first time” both men’s eyes widened at this statement. “Julia is different, she’s making me re-evaluate my life” he added in response to their reaction.  
“Your Julia?” Babbers said to Sidney  
“My employee, she’s not mine at all” Sidney replied   
“Anyway, I think, if she didn’t think you deserved her, she would not have been so comfortable to share her feelings with you. She makes you smile, like the Sidney from school, pre bitch, make things right”

“I told her I love her on the phone earlier, but it was a quick conversation as she was with Esther, she said have a good time with you pair and let her know I am home safe tonight”  
“Then I would say, you are over thinking things. Do something nice for her, do the deed and let your head settle.”   
“Do the deed?” Sidney repeated looking bewildered. “Really? Crowe”  
“He’s right for once” Babbers cut in “You are thinking about what you and Charlotte will do together and that it will be her first time, rather than just letting it happen. The more you think, the more you complicate things, let your bodies lead this time”  
“See, I was right for once” Crowe said grinning, then he paused “Wait, do you think Julia”  
“Oh, I assure you she is” Sidney said smiling   
“Oh, for goodness sake, now I am going to be worrying about that too.” Sidney and Babbers laughed. 

“You haven’t even taken her on a date yet, you don’t need to be thinking about that just yet, get to know her better, then like his Lordship says, just go with the flow”   
Crowe put his head back against the seat. “This whole relationship stuff is so hard. Do you think she will be expecting flowers or something on the first date?”  
“Where are you taking her?” Babington asked  
“No idea, I gave her my number and told her to choose” Crowe replied. The others shook their heads and Sidney ordered another round of drinks. 

“Are you both coming to my Bank Holiday barbeque at the estate this year?” Babington asked.  
“Shall I bring Julia to that?” Crowe asked  
“Of course you can, Esther is coming, and she will bring Charlotte if lover boy here doesn’t and there are plenty of rooms if you all want to stay, she can bring her sister if she feels more comfortable. My sister is bringing some new man she met, I need to inspect him too”  
“Then I definitely need to be there, we know how things turned out last time you inspected someone” Sidney said laughing.  
“I won’t hit this one, he’s bigger than me apparently” Babbers replied.

Charlotte was curled up on the sofa in her favourite pyjamas, reading. She did not realise the time until she needed to put the lamp on to see. She decided to make a last cup of tea before bed while she was on her feet. She had just flicked on the kettle when her intercom went for the front door.  
“Hello” she said cautiously  
“It’s me, can I come in?”  
“Yes, I’ll buzz you in now” she said pressing the button. A minute later there was a knock on the door, and she opened it to see Sidney standing in front of her. 

She let him in, and he followed her to the kitchen.  
“Do you want one?” she asked politely  
“Yes please” he replied nervously.  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight” she said and turned to see he looked sad “Not that it isn’t a lovely surprise” she added. She finished making the tea and carried both cups back to the sofa. They both sat and Sidney took her hands after she had put the tea on the coasters on the table in front of them.

“I am so sorry” he said  
“What for?” Charlotte asked curiously  
“For not responding in the right way this morning”  
“Sid, you did everything right darling, I too am sorry for making you worry when I didn’t reply to you”  
“I was so worried, both that something had happened and that I had messed things up and you were ignoring me” Charlotte laughed.

“Why do you think you messed things up?”  
“I took it for granted that you would want me in the same way I wanted you, for a start and for not saying ‘I love you’ when you said it to me”  
“But you did”  
“I said ‘me too’ that doesn’t necessarily mean that I love you”  
“Well, that is how I heard it and surely that is just as special”

Sidney pulled her close, relief washing over him.   
“So, are you going to be my date to Lady Susan’s on Saturday?” Charlotte asked “now that we have all this sorted”   
“If you will have me, then I would be honoured”  
“Of course I want you” she said as she moved from his arms. She took his face in her hands.

“I know I don’t deserve you Sidney Parker, I am a lost farm girl from the country who is learning to be a lady, I have a family I know nothing about and a family I cannot see at the moment. But through all of this, you have seen the real person, the girl who loves to read, who wants to explore. We have laughed together; you have helped me navigate social events. You have held me in your arms to cry when I felt like giving up. When I look at the mess I am, I thank God every day for bringing you into my life and for giving me a one more day with you. I believe you will be fed up with me, long before I grow fed up with you” she pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly. 

“Charlotte Heywood, I am damaged, I did not think I could love or be loved. But you have seen inside my heart and helped to heal it. You have made me laugh and been a breath of fresh air at those stuffy events. You have helped me live a life beyond what I thought was expected of me. I will walk by your side whenever you need me, to hold your hand and witness life with you and to hold you up when you need it” 

When they kissed again, it was less tender, there was a passion, a desire to have the other close, to become one. Sidney picked her up effortlessly and carried her to her bedroom, where he lay her gently on the bed and resumed his kissing and exploration. 

As they lay in each other’s arms, naked and fulfilled, Charlotte turned to face Sidney.   
“As you let the last cup go cold, you can make the tea this time” she said and kissed him, smiling. He got out of bed and retrieved his boxers.  
“Anything for you Charlie” he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Returning with two cups of tea and some Jaffa cakes he had found in the cupboard. 

Climbing back into bed beside her she said  
“If you need to go home as you have work tomorrow, I won’t be offended, but I am just as happy if you want to stay”   
“Thursday isn’t that busy, Julia doesn’t come in until ten, that’s plenty of time” he said   
“Maybe you’ll have to leave a change of clothes here if you plan on making this a regular thing” she said  
“Same for my place then for you” he smiled back opening the Jaffa cakes and offering her the box.


	22. The Dinner Party

Charlotte arrived at the shop Saturday morning, happy to be helping in the bookshop, less happy to be attending the dinner party at Lady Susan’s house that evening. It had been agreed by Lady Susan that they would be announcing her true identity to their closest friends. At least Sidney would be there to hold her hand, maybe, she thought wondering if she would not seat them together.

“A penny for them” Sidney said coming over to where she was stood staring at the shelves, but not looking at anything in front of her.   
“Just thinking about tonight, you know Susan is going to announce everything to the guests, your mother will be there, what will she think? And what if Susan does not seat us together and I don’t deal with the situation well”  
“I think that is more than a penny worth” he laughed taking her hand.  
“Even if I am not seated beside you, I will still be in the room, you know how fast I can be on my feet when the need calls. Plus, my mother likes you a lot, I am sure she will be good with it, I mean, she probably already knows, given that her best friend is your aunt, and her mother was good friends with your grandmother”  
“I suppose you are right; I am worrying over nothing aren’t I?”  
“It shows you care”

Charlotte arrived at Susan’s just before the other guests arrived, she had left Sidney at the shop to go home and get ready as she wanted to be there early to hear what was being said about her, she did not want to be caught off guard.

As Susan was hosting, Charlotte found herself with Georgiana.   
“I have surprisingly missed you being here” Georgiana said to Charlotte.  
“Really?” Charlotte was as surprised to hear this as Georgiana had been to say it.  
“We should make some time to catch up, Susan is finding all sorts of events and people to introduce me to”   
“How are you coping after all of that business with Otis?”   
“I am ok, I was naïve, and it could have been worse. Arthur is good company though not my type, if you know what I mean. But with Uni starting in a couple of weeks and then going back to Antigua, I have decided I don’t want to be involved with any men. Though James is a dish if he wasn’t working for Lady Susan” she winked as James opened the door and announced the next guest. As Charlotte turned, she caught a look between the two that she wasn’t sure she was supposed to see. However, she was pleased to see Andrea, Diana and Arthur Parker arrive. 

Arthur came straight to Charlotte and hugged her “Where’s our boy?” he whispered.  
“On his way hopefully” Charlotte whispered back.  
“How’s it going?”   
“Did you know he eats Jaffa cakes in bed?”   
“What?!” Arthur shouted and Charlotte laughed, “You wait until I see him!”   
“I think it will be an evening of revelations” Charlotte said and Arthur raised an eyebrow to her, then winked before turning to Georgiana.  
“My darling friend” he said flamboyantly greeting her as though they had known each other all of their lives and the pair, happy to have company wandered to the fire to talk. 

“Charlotte you look wonderful, there’s a colour in your cheeks today, glowing” Andrea Parker said as she walked over to her. Charlotte suddenly felt extremely conscious, did Andrea know that Charlotte and Sidney had been spending nights together whilst unmarried, she wasn’t sure if it was the done thing among ladies and now felt a little awkward.   
“Thank you, I was helping Sidney out in the shop today so that must be it, manual work can have that effect on me” she smiled.   
“I believe my son has taken quite a shine to you Charlotte, I find him smiling more often these days”  
“If truth be told, Mrs Parker”  
“Andrea”  
“Andrea, I have taken quite a liking to your son also, though I fear I may be of some disappointment to your family” Charlotte looked down to the floor.

Andrea Parker took Charlotte but the arm and walked to the open doors and into the garden where it was quieter as some more guests had just arrived.   
“Whyever would you feel you are a disappointment my dear” Andrea asked with genuine bewilderment.  
“I was brought up on a farm, I am not as accustomed to society as I should be, you know of my mother and the rumours there, which again is not good for your family”  
“And your Aunt and I are best friends, I have known of your existence since you were born, just not of what happened to you after you went to the farm on your fathers estate. Regardless of the rumours, you make my son smile, you make him happy and that is all any mother wants for her little boy.”  
“Andrea, that really means a lot to me, you know that Susan plans to announce my parents to the room at this dinner party?”  
“Of course, why else would she have her best friend present, other than for moral support for you both, and of course Sidney will be here. I assume he knows?”  
“Yes, I have told him. He said he will hold my hand if I need it, but that he believes me strong”  
“I also believe you strong” Andrea gave her a brief embrace before guiding them back to the festivities. 

Charlotte and Sidney walked through to the dining room, Lady Susan had the big table set out with seats for twenty people. Sidney squeezed her hand as Lady Susan announced   
“Please sit yourselves, I don’t believe in dictating seating”   
Relieved Charlotte and Sidney seated themselves at the top end of the table, near to Lady Susan, knowing that she would probably want Charlotte close for making the announcement. Charlotte did not know everyone who was at the table, but she had seen some of the faces before and knew that they would have heard of her even if she had not heard of them.

People talked easily among themselves during the soup and Susan contemplated when to make the announcement. Seeing that Charlotte had eaten very little, Lady Susan decided that the announcement should be made before the main course, to give Charlotte time to face the reactions and to then enjoy her meal.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming this evening, as you are aware, I don’t often host a dinner party unless it is a special occasion and this evening, I believe it is just that” 

She paused for a moment as she could hear some murmurs in the room. She looked to Charlotte who nodded politely as Sidney took her hand in his. This simple act of love and kindness made her smile. Her niece was strong and had love and support in her life and her heart. This would not harm her, she decided”

“By now, you have all heard of my companion here, Miss Charlotte Heywood. Some of you have even had the pleasure of meeting her and conversing with her. You may also have hears some rumours about her.” she paused again. 

“Miss Charlotte Heywood is my niece, the daughter of my late brother Lord Worcester and his wife Cassandra Billingham” there was a gasp or two about the room. “Very few people knew they were married and sadly he died before he got to meet his daughter, she was brought up by a very loving family and returned to us now that she is of age. If you would like to discuss any intimate matters of the rumours or any other notions you may have, then please address them to myself or Charlotte personally this evening, for after tonight, the rumours of my sister in law and my niece are to cease” Lady Susan smiled and sat down. 

“That went better than expected” she whispered to Charlotte, who still looked a little shell shocked.  
“Are you ok sweetheart?” Sidney whispered still holding her hand  
“I think so” she whispered back, this time giving his hand a squeeze, as the main course was brought in. “It is out there now, nothing I can do, just wait and see how people respond” 

The main course went well without any comment or question directed to Charlotte or Lady Susan, however they both suspected that after the meal, when people were on their feet and mingling again, that the situation would change. Until a the pudding arrived and Arthur decided to speak loudly down the table.

“Sidney, my brother, are you dating Lady Susan’s niece?” he asked and winked in their direction. The room went silent as everyone waited for the response.   
“Yes my dear brother, I am dating Charlotte, in fact, I would be so bold as to say I love her” Sidney replied. 

Arthur gasped, he was not expecting that response, Andrea Parker jumped from her chair to move to her son and hugged him tight, tears rolling down her face.   
“Years I have waited for a wedding now my Tom is to Marry in September and now you two” Charlotte almost choked.   
“Mother, calm down, I have not asked Charlotte to marry me, I merely said, that I think I love her”  
“Well that is just as much as a declaration of marriage” Andrea insisted and Diana and Susan had to calm her and send her back to her seat.

“Sidney Parker” Lady Susan said quietly enough for him and Charlotte to hear but not the whole table “I have always told you that you are like a nephew to me, but you silly boy, you know how your mother would react, you will not hear the end of it now!”  
“I know Susan, it just fell out of my mouth” he said laughing.

Charlotte felt embarrassed now that things were running away from her and that this was not what she had been expecting. She did love Sidney, but not for the whole world to know and not ready to marry him. 

“I shall deal with my mother. I’m sorry it just came out” he said   
“I know, I just wasn’t expecting that to be public too, one thing at a time”  
“I just wanted everyone to know that you have love and family around you, despite what the rumours are”  
“I know Sidney, I love you too” she said, and Lady Susan heard her. She turned to face them both and smiled broadly.   
“When you do decide to get married, you have my blessing” she whispered and they both smiled back to her.


	23. The day after the night before

Sidney got out of bed and tip toed out of the bedroom, he wished he had decided not to open the shop on a Sunday, but he had, and he had given Julia the weekend off, so he had to get ready and go open up. He went into the bathroom to wash and clean his teeth and throw on a clean T-shirt with his jeans and tiptoed out of the apartment.

It was a quiet morning and Sidney found himself thinking over the dinner from the night before and more importantly how life might change now for Charlotte. He picked up his phone, searched you tube, then sent her a link in a message.

“Play me! Love you. Sid xx”

Charlotte heard her phone ping, she was in the kitchen cooking a home-made chicken soup to take to the shop for lunch for her and Sidney, after last night, he had looked after her when the questions started after the announcements and stayed at hers again, though she suspected it was more to do with the larger bed and the shorter commute to work.

“Play me!” she said aloud with curiosity. She then pressed play and turned the volume up on her phone as the song began – 

We’ve only just begun, to live.  
White lace and promises,   
A kiss for luck and we’re on our way  
We’ve only just begun

Before the rising sun, we fly  
So many roads to choose,   
We’ll start out walking and learn to fly  
And yes, we’ve just begun

Sharing horizons that are new to us,   
Watching the signs along the way  
Talking it over just the two of us  
Working together day to day  
Together

And when the evening comes, we smile  
So much of life ahead  
We’ll find a place where there’s room to grow  
And yes, we’ve just begun.

Charlotte smiled. Sid was so thoughtful when he wanted to be, actually almost all of the time. 

“Is this you saying after your declaration last night, that ‘we’ have just begun?”

“It’s all out in the open now Charlie, us and you, your life will never be the same again”

“I’m making lunch, I shall see you soon xx”

Charlotte arrived at the shop as Sidney was trying to juggle two customers at the same time. She placed the containers of soup and bread on the shelf under the till and moved straight to the customer who was hovering with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Let me help you sir” she said greeting him with a smile.

When all the customers had left, Sidney popped the lock across the door and came to retrieve the lunch.   
“Sit on the comfy chairs” he said carrying it towards where she was stood.  
“But you can’t close the shop up” she protested.  
“I can see the door from there, if anyone comes and tries to open it, I can let them in, fifteen minutes won’t hurt”  
“You know if you let me help out more, you wouldn’t have to take everything on yourself. You know I need something to fill my time and I so love reading”  
“Why would I employ someone who spends all their time reading my books instead of selling them?” Sidney said laughing.  
“I don’t need to be employed, just give me a few hours to come in and help, help you when you are on your own, be here with Julia or Matthew when you need to be away from the shop”

Sidney dipped his bread in the soup and took a bite,  
“This is delicious, did you seriously make this?”  
“Yes, the bread dough I prepared yesterday but made the soup and baked the bread this morning”  
“Is there anything you cannot do?”  
“Plenty”

“Example?” he said taking another bite  
“Catch the tube on my own – too confusing and make that fancy coffee you like”   
Sidney laughed. “I stand corrected”  
“I am not that great at sewing either, though I should be, my mother is so good at sewing and baking”  
“Well, that’s it, then, she cannot make my fancy coffee, I don’t want her in my life any longer” he said smiling.

They finished their lunch and Charlotte started to go through the shelves, checking for books that had been put in the wrong place, they worked together doing tasks round the shop and serving customers as though they had worked together for years. Charlotte relished in having something to do with her time and Sidney was grateful for the company. 

As Sunday trading hours were shorter, they locked up and got out around four in the afternoon. Sidney walked Charlotte home, then left her at the door with a kiss.   
“I have to go and speak to my mother” he said, and Charlotte nodded.  
“Good luck” she said, see you soon “I’ll ring you when it’s over, or come over if I need to be in your arms”  
“You said you always need to be in my arms” Charlotte laughed.  
“Correction, I said I want to be, not I need to be” Sidney said in a serious manner, then smiled, before kissing her again. Charlotte moved away, she was not comfortable kissing him in public, holding hands was about the most she could cope with and Sidney knew that, but he did not want to go in, for he needed to go to speak to his mothers and if he went in, he wouldn’t want to leave. 

Sidney knocked the door to his mother’s and waited to be let in, he was shown to the lounge at the back of the house, rather than the drawing room, where Andrea was watching the television.  
“Hello Darling, it’s so lovely to see you” Andrea said turning the television off and standing to greet her son.  
“Hi mum”  
“Now don’t forget Wednesday evening, cocktail party for the women’s shelter. Charlotte should be attending, her Aunt plans to introduce her to be a part of the board for the charity, she really should have chosen her own by now”   
“Ok mum, but that is not what I came for”

“Oh, don’t tell me, you have finally asked Charlotte to marry you?”  
“No mum, but that is why I am here”  
“You don’t need my permission dear boy, I think she is perfect for you, though you should really ask Susan”  
“Mum, please listen to me, stop mentioning weddings to Charlotte, you are scaring her off and right now, I don’t want to lose her. I like her, I love her, but it needs to be at our pace. She’s had a lot thrown at her lately, she has a lot to deal with. Please, just let her be, for me”

Andrea considered what her son was saying to her.   
“Ok, but I just want you to be happy, you have also been through a lot”  
“Mum, I am happy, very happy. Focus on Tom’s wedding and be content with that for now”   
“I will, but don’t forget Wednesday”  
“Where is it?”  
“Langdon Hall, you’ll need to drive, unless you are shutting the shop early”  
“I’ll let you know”

Sidney left his mothers and decided if he was going to walk home or to Charlotte’s, he was hungry and did not want to impose on her as she had probably eaten. He picked his phone up and sent some texts.  
“Hi gorgeous, have you eaten? X” he sent to Charlotte,   
“Are you going to Langdon Hall Wednesday?” he sent to Crowe and Babington

“Don’t’ feel like cooking, staring at the takeaway menus trying to make a decision x” Charlotte text back.  
“I am, taking Esther, she has a thing for the charity, so actually, she’s taking me” Babington replied.  
“I’m not going if you’re all going as couples, unless you close early, and I can invite Julia??” Crowe’s message said.

“Bring Julia” he text Crowe.  
“Chinese? My treat?” he sent to Charlotte  
“Chinese is great, are you ordering now or when you get here?” she replied  
“I’ll ring now. Usual?”  
“Usual”  
Sidney rang to order the Chinese and have it delivered to Charlotte’s; he would be there around the same time as they said it was due to arrive.


	24. Another cocktail party

Charlotte and Esther wandered around the boutiques along the high street looking for suitable attire for tomorrow night, neither taken by any garment they had yet seen.   
“Who hosts a cocktail party on a Wednesday?” Charlotte said as they entered yet another shop.   
“You forget now Charlotte, you are a lady now, society holds no work nights and weekend nights, every day is a potential for a social engagement, to be seen and equally for it to be noted when you are not seen”   
“And who you’re seen with don’t forget” Charlotte added. 

“What about this?” Esther said holding up a lovely midnight blue dress. “You would look wonderful in this”   
“Oh, I’m not so sure Esther, isn’t it a bit too much?”   
“Well you won’t know until you try it on!” Esther said handing her the dress on the hanger “off you go” she added pushing her toward the fitting room. 

“Do you wish you try that on madam?” The attendant asked looking Charlotte up and down then looking over to Esther, who had taken a seat on the sofa to wait.   
“Yes please” Charlotte answered politely, attempting to ignore the look she had received. 

Charlotte stepped out of the fitting room and looked at herself in the full length mirror, she really did look like the ladies she would be encountering tonight.   
“Wow” Esther said, standing and placing her hands on her hips and she took in the full picture. “With those silver shoes, you’ll knock them dead” she smiled and flicked her hair. 

“Excuse me,” the attendant said facing Esther “you look just like that model”   
“That’s because I am” Esther said turning back to Charlotte.   
“Esther, that was a little abrupt” Charlotte said, shocked to see her friend behaving in that way.   
“Well Lady Charlotte, daughter of the late Lord Worcester, if she had not looked us over like we were common thieves when we arrived, I would not need to be so rude. I don’t have the time for people who are so judgemental”   
The attendant felt the heat rise in her face and Charlotte looked over to her, Esther kept her back firmly towards the woman.   
“May I help you at all Lady Charlotte,” the attendant asked, suddenly unable to be any less courteous or attentive.   
“No thank you,” Charlotte said turning to change back into her jeans and T-Shirt. The attendant nodded, then turned to Esther.   
“Madam, can I be of assistance to find you a dress?”   
“No, I’ll take my custom elsewhere” she said then picked up her bag to wait for Charlotte to come back out.   
They paid for the dress and headed off. 

“So, are you still considering this business venture of dress rentals for these events and the likes?” Esther asked as they sat down to lunch.   
“I am, I mean look how much I just spent on this dress for tomorrow and because of the small circle we mix in, I cannot wear it again for at least six months and then it might not be in fashion” Charlotte said. Esther considered what she was saying. “Sid says that Crowe is the man to talk business with so he’s going to help me with a business plan”  
“I’m still in, if we can make it work, but I have no idea how to run a business. I know fashion and I know good stock, but the rest...” Esther trailed off, Charlotte nodded. 

Wednesday evening arrived. Charlotte and Esther were almost ready, both at Charlotte’s apartment. Their friendship was one that felt as if they had always been friends. Charlotte never saw Esther as a famous model or anything other than her friend. She was honest and funny and had great taste in wine and clothing.   
“The men folk shall be here in ten minutes” Esther announced, looking up from her phone. “My dearest Babington is designated driver and they have just departed from Mr Parker’s residence”   
Charlotte laughed. “Madam Esther of the no surname clan has transformed into her social self, leaving her foul language and mint humbugs behind and acquiring her large vocabulary”   
“It’s so tiring trying to be one of those isn’t it” Esther said with a sigh. 

“Do I look ok?” Charlotte asked as she pinned her earrings in.   
“You will blow that man away and if all eyes are not on you tonight I shall refrain from pizza for a whole month!”   
“Esther, you in that dress, will fade me into the background I can assure you of that!”   
The ladies took one last look in the mirror by the door, reapplied their lipstick almost in synchronised movements and they headed out to greet the men. 

Lord Babington was just pulling up to the kerb as the ladies descended the steps from the main door. Sidney got out of the passenger door and stood on the pavement watching them.   
“Absolutely beautiful” Sidney heard his friend say from behind him.   
Flustered Sidney agreed as he stepped toward Charlotte and took her hand.   
“You look very handsome in that tuxedo Mr Parker” she said in a low voice.   
“Ummmm, yes, wow, ummmm, yes. You look, ummmm”   
“Thank you” Charlotte said smiling. “Are you going to open the car door for me?”   
“Yes” Sidney said turning and holding the door for her to get in, he watched her beautiful leg as the dress slid around it from the split as she got in. He closed the door and walked to the other side to get in the back next to her. 

“I told you” Esther said turning to face Charlotte from the front seat. Charlotte smiled.   
“Yes you did”  
“Come on then Esther,” Babington suggested. “Share your predictions with us all”   
“I just said that Sidney would be speechless seeing Charlotte in that dress” Esther said.   
Babington laughed a full belly laugh and Charlotte chuckled.   
“I can count on one hand how many times he’s been speechless” Babington said, still laughing. “And this is definitely my favourite one of them all. You just froze my friend. Forgot all manners, it was one for the books”   
Sidney blushed. “You do look breathtaking Charlie” he whispered to her and she took his hand and squeezed it. 

When they arrived at the party, the foursome walked in together. Esther was correct, all eyes were on the ladies, though Charlotte believed that they were admiring Esther and discussing Charlotte’s now public heritage. She took a deep breath ready for any comments or questions that may come her way. A waiter approached and offered them champagne from a tray, which three of them accepted and Babington requested a soft drink as the driver, to which the waiter disappeared to fulfill. 

They talked easily with each other and were shortly joined by Crowe and Julia, who was barely recognisable in her beautiful dress and makeup on. Charlotte greeted her warmly and introduced her to Esther whilst the men chatted between them. Julia was like a deer in the headlights.   
“You’ll have to get used to this little mouse if you plan to be in a relationship with Crowe. This is his world and he will expect you to be a part of it” Esther said. Julia looked no less frightened.   
“Don’t worry,” Charlotte whispered, “I’ll look after you and so will Crowe, he might be a part of all this the same way Sid and I are, but out of the spotlight, you know he’s as normal as us”   
Julia chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever used normal to describe him” this made Charlotte chuckle too. Esther excused herself as she saw someone she knew leaving Charlotte and Julia to continue with their conversation. 

They were shortly interrupted by their men. Crowe stole Julia to make some introductions and Sidney took Charlotte’s hand because “I just needed to touch you” he said.   
“You saw me Monday, you can’t be missing me already” she said smiling.   
“Oh yes I can” Sidney said “and seeing you dressed like this, I just want to look at you, whilst at the same time holding your hand so that everyone knows how proud I am that you’re my girlfriend and I also want to kiss you and undress you for being so perfect”   
“Sidney Parker, you must have had far too much alcohol already if you think I am perfect”   
“To me you are, and that’s what’s important” he said and stole a kiss. 

Charlotte tingled all over at the touch of his lips on hers, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo, though to her he was handsome in anything and nothing.   
“I think I’d like to take you home too” she smiled cheekily and Sidney shivered with anticipation.   
“I think you should marry me” Sidney said, caught up in the moment and only realising what he had said when Charlotte gasped.   
Sidney paused.   
They looked at each other wondering who would speak first.   
“I truly mean it Charlotte, my Charlie. I will do it properly and get you a ring and get down on one knee but I do, I want you to be mine forever. I cannot bear the thought of not having you in my life and I am so proud to have you on my arm and in my shop and cuddled on the sofa. What do you say?”


	25. A strong right hook

“I say I need to think about it” Charlotte said honestly, “I am not saying no, it is not that I don’t love you, because I truly do, it’s not that I don’t want to marry you, because I think I do, but, and please understand these are not excuses, we have only known each other for three months, I need a little time to get my head around all of this family stuff and I want to feel stronger in dealing with your mother when it comes to planning a wedding”   
Sidney listened to her and understood all that she was saying. “So, it is a yes, but not yet?”  
“Exactly”  
“I’ll take that, and I promise, we shall have many conversations about it all before anything is made official” he smiled, stealing another kiss before being interrupted by a familiar face.

Arthur hugged Charlotte tight “You look amazing, if my brother hasn’t told you already, then I will take him outside right now and beat him” he laughed.   
“He has, it is so lovely to see you Arthur, we must arrange lunch again and soon”  
“I shall get my PA to call your PA and arrange it” Arthur said looking to Sidney, who rolled his eyes.  
“In fact,” Arthur said, “maybe we should omit our PA completely and just have an extravagant afternoon just the two of us, eating Belgian waffles and Italian ice cream”   
“Sounds wonderful” Charlotte laughed.  
“I just came to warn you that my mother is telling all she meets, that the stunning lady who everyone is asking about is in fact dating her son and confirming she is the daughter of Lord Worcester”   
“Thanks Arthur” Sidney said, “Maybe we shall go and find a dark corner to hide away for a while”  
“Only if you take me with you, she is also trying to find me a wife, which is not something that will happen in my lifetime” Arthur pleaded.

“So, what is the topic of conversations, you tow looked deeply engrossed, before the kissing” Arthur said as they moved a little back into the corner of the room.  
“Business idea, I am still planning the dress hire business that I told you about over our last lunch” Charlotte said before Sidney could say anything to him.  
“I am also trying to convince this lovely lady that she should consider us living together in the next few months, move our relationship to the next level” Sidney said  
“Yes, that is a good idea, Sidney you definitely need to get out of that pokey flat that you pay way too much for, I am sure Charlotte has a much nicer home. I mean, if you give your notice in the next week or so, you can be shot of it by the end of October and all settled for Christmas” Arthur said as if it were the most logical thing for them to be doing. 

“I need at least a week to hide all of the chocolate biscuits and make room in my wardrobe, so the end of October works in my diary” Charlotte said, before excusing herself to go and speak to Julia and Crowe and leaving Sidney completely dumbfounded. Arthur laughed at the reaction, though he secretly hoped she would share her hiding place for the chocolate biscuits if he was to come and visit.

Julia looked a little more at ease as Charlotte approached them, she greeted them both with a smile, leaving the two brothers to chat.  
“Mr Crowe, I wonder if I might be able to borrow your young lady here for a moment?” Charlotte asked   
“Of course, but don’t steal her away for too long, these parties can be dreadfully dull without the right company”   
“I shall be no longer than is necessary” she smiled and walked away with Julia toward the main entrance.

“How are you finding it?” Charlotte asked, “I remember my first couple of events, if you don’t know what to expect, it can feel extremely overwhelming and I just wanted to check on you and let you know if you need a breather, I will rescue you”   
“Thanks Charlie, you’re so kind. It has been quite intimidating, but I am grateful to have you and Crowe to look out for me”  
“I had better get you back, poor Crowe will be missing you by now,” she said as they turned to go back “You do look so pretty all dressed up though”   
“You too, I barely recognised you” they shared a knowing smile and walked back into the party.

Catching sight of Charlotte and Julia coming through the door, Esther rushed over to both ladies and took each of them by the hand.  
“Stay close ladies” she said, “Clara and Edward are here, I really don’t want a scene from them tonight”  
Julia looked at Charlotte confused, unsure who these people were or what kind of trouble they may cause. Charlotte checked her watch.  
“It’s almost ten, I am happy to leave if you want to go, we have shown our faces and been seen by the right people”   
Esther turned and hugged her dear friend. “Thank you” she whispered.   
Charlotte surveyed the crowd as they walked, she was grateful that Sidney was a tall man, spotting him, she manoeuvred the women to their men, a quick explanation and the six of them were heading out to go home.

They made it as far as the lobby, when Edward and Clara appeared in front of them. Charlotte grabbed Esther by the hand and Babington took a step to place himself between them and Esther. Clara appeared a little intimidated by the crowd of protection that Esther had, Edward, felt it was the opportunity to display his macho side.  
“Esther, how delightful to see you, one man not enough for you, you need a group for an orgy?” he said. Clara laughed encouraging him. Esther chose not to speak to him but could feel her anger building inside her.   
Sidney and Crowe stepped forward in protection for their ladies.   
Sidney spoke in a low voice, a side to him that Charlotte had never seen before.  
“Edward, there are two ways this can go. You can apologise to the ladies for the crude language and walk away with your lady friend or you can continue to speak your vile words and be on the receiving end of the three of us and our ungentlemanly behaviour” 

Edward considered what Sidney had said for a minute and Sidney hoped he would walk away, but he took a step forward toward the men “You three would risk your reputations in society to hit me, for a bunch of whores who deserve no respect at all. How much did they cost you tonight?” he taunted. The three men stepped toward Edward, when they were knocked aside, and Edward felt the full force of an angry Esther as she punched him straight in the face breaking his nose. Clara screamed and Edward recoiled, the men could see that his anger was escalating and in one swift movement, they had scooped up Esther and managed to get all six of them away from the scene before Edward could regain his stance and Clara’s scream could attract too much attention. 

Babbers dropped Sidney and Charlotte back at her place.  
“I’ll ring you tomorrow” Esther said to Charlotte as she was about to get out of the car, Charlotte leaned forward and kissed her friend on the cheek affectionately. The two men just grunted their affectionate partings to each other in a way that only men can understand. 

Back in the apartment, Charlotte changed into her pyjamas and Sidney took off his tie and jacket and undid the top two buttons on his shirt, then went to retrieve two bottles of beer from the fridge.  
“Well, what a night!” he said as she walked to find him on the sofa.  
“I know, I wish I had a right hook like Esther, it was amazing” Charlotte said.   
“It was pretty good, wasn’t it” Sidney laughed.  
“Maybe I’ll get her to teach me a thing or two.” Charlotte said with a cheeky wink at him.  
“If you learn to punch like that, you will be a master on the tube” he said, taking a swig of his beer. 

Charlotte cuddled up to Sidney, she loved feeling warm and safe next to him, with his arm around her. She wondered if she might fall asleep as she had done before so many times. As hard as she tried, she was one of those who couldn’t help but drop off when she was comfortable, unless she was reading. 

“You know I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to move in here before Christmas” Charlotte said, whilst cuddled up.   
“Are you sure?” Sidney said, slightly surprised “I don’t want to rush you, especially after what you said about getting married”  
“I know, but the more I think about it, we spend a lot of time together anyway and my place is definitely nice than yours, Arthur was right about that much.”  
“Ok, well we shall talk more and make some plans over the next few weeks and see how it goes, does that sound ok to you?”  
“It does, now finish that beer and take me to bed Mr Parker!”


	26. Plans

Charlotte gathered her things together and headed off to meet Crowe, she had the bones of a business plan, a few calculations and was keen for his advice on how to make it into something more. Charlotte had been in London for just over three months now and she was eager to find something to do with her time, she had always worked on the farm, though her parents had also encouraged her education. She was missing them and planned to go and visit at the end of the month, she was even considering asking Sid if he wanted to come with her, though she wasn’t sure what he would think of the farm or what her parents would think of him, her new family, well Aunt Susan, adored him, but her old life was quite different. Though Sidney reminded her frequently, that he fell for the girl in the coffee shop, who chatted to the boy from the bookshop before either of them knew about the other details. She smiled thinking about him, still unable to believe that she had invited him to move into her apartment. 

The test would be next week, Sidney had invited her to go away with him for three days to a book convention. Arthur and Julia were going to hold with fort with the bookshop and Charlotte and Sidney would effectively be together full time for three whole days. If they could survive that, living together would be easier as they had other distractions, such as work and family to give them time apart and more to talk about she thought. 

Crowe was already seated when Charlotte arrived and had ordered her a cup of tea, she smiled as she walked over to his table. Though they had met a few times, it had almost always been at events and Crowe had always had a drink or three inside him. She was surprised to see him in business mode, smart grey suit trousers and a crisp white shirt with the top button undone, he had his suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair and what looked like a blue tie hanging out of the pocket. He actually looked rather handsome, even with his long curls.

“So, then Charlie, or should it be Charlotte in official work mode?”  
“Either is fine with me” Charlotte laughed. She knew that Sidney always referred to her as Charlie to everyone but his mother and Susan.   
“Show me what you have so far and let’s see where we need to go next” 

They talked for an hour, Crowe was impressed with Charlotte’s ideas and her foundation and Charlotte was impressed with Crowe’s business knowledge and was pleased that Sidney had suggested him to help. With a more rounded plan in place and a bit of work for Charlotte to get on with, they made plans to meet up again in a couple of weeks. 

Sidney was sat in his mother’s house drinking tea with her and Arthur. Andrea was repeatedly exclaiming that she did not understand why Charlotte had not been able to attend for afternoon tea with today with Sidney, despite Sidney repeating his response that she was busy. He had neglected to mention that she was going to Oxford with him in the morning and he was also purposely not telling her that he had more than just his clothes for oxford in the car to take to Charlottes and that he would be slowly moving pieces across to hers with a view to moving in together before Christmas. She was terribly old fashioned when it came to ‘these young folks living together before they are wed’ as she so often quoted. She was coming to terms with Tom and Mary buying a house together as they had at least booked their wedding which was acceptable. 

Arthur swore he would be ok with the delivery of books that was due Tuesday afternoon and that he would supervise Julia and Mathew in sorting it. If nothing else, Sidney knew he could trust Arthur to check off that what was ordered was what was delivered, the issue he had was that Arthur liked to check out each book and read the blurb or a chapter before putting them out, which meant it would take triple the time before they went on sale. He had also tasked Arthur to arrange a buffet for the book signing event Thursday evening. If Arthur knew anything, he knew food and Arthurs friend Aled was the best caterer in the area, so having Arthur on that ensured that they had a good deal. Sidney was sure there was more to their friendship, though both always denied it when they were together, despite the obvious flirting, they maintained that they were “just friends”. Sidney smiled watching Arthur smile as they spoke of Aled and his talents. 

Once everything was sorted and a suitable amount of time had been spent indulging his mother with talk of the upcoming nuptials of her eldest son and the expected nuptials of her middle son, Sidney excused himself to go to see Charlotte for supper before his trip to Oxford in the morning. 

Charlotte was just about packed for her trip to Oxford, she had never been before and the fact that it was a literary event, gave her some excitement for her visit. She was cooking a spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread for them to eat when Sidney arrived, they arranged a later meal as they both knew that Andrea adored having her children over and it would be a while before he could escape. Charlotte had made some space in one of the wardrobes for Sidney to put some more of his things and was in the process of sorting the second bedroom which was her library, in order for them to fit some of Sidney’s books in there. As for the rest, they were still discussing details. 

Charlotte was beginning to regret het garlic bread however, in thinking of the journey tomorrow to oxford and that they would be meeting with lots of other people, maybe the smell of garlic in their skin would not be the best idea, but it was too late now. She heard the door and turned to greet Sidney. She could see he was carrying a box that looked quite heavy so she offered to help, knowing full well that he would not allow her to take a heavy box. He placed it on the floor in the corner of the room for now, her cooking smelt wonderful and as he had not seen her for a couple of days, he was desperate to take her in his arms and kiss her. She giggled as the stubble on his face tickled her.   
“I promise to shave before we leave, but you have no idea how busy it has been this weekend” he said before kissing her again.   
“You should have told me; I would have come to the shop to help you out” she smiled pulling away from him to return to her cooking. “Hungry?” she asked smiling  
“For you first, for your cooking second” he teased but poured two glasses of water and placed them on the table, they had decided not to drink as they were driving early in the morning and had a long couple of days ahead of them. They would have a drink at the evening event tomorrow that had promised a cheese and wine buffet. Charlotte plated up the food and joined him at the table where they sat, ate and chatted comfortably like it was an everyday occurrence. They were both hopeful of the coming few days and the prospect of living together. Sidney was also eager to hear Charlottes side of the meeting with Crowe as his version Friday evening at the club had been influenced by alcohol.


	27. Oxford

Charlotte and Sidney were up early and packed the car ready to head off to Oxford for a couple of days. Charlotte was quiet in the car as she watched the busy streets of London fade into the quieter roads of Oxford. It reminded her of the journey from the farm all those months ago, though in reverse. Charlotte had been in touch with her parents this week, well the people she had known as parents for twenty-one years and they were pleased to hear that she was doing to well. She promised to visit soon and said that she might bring Sidney to visit also. They said they were keen to meet the young man who made their daughter smile, then apologised for calling her their daughter now that she knew the truth. Charlotte felt great guilt, she could not switch off that they had been there for her all her life or that they were her parents, but she did not want to upset Susan by referring to them as such. It would take time to figure everyone’s place in her life now. 

The hotel was a wonderful old building, the event was happing across most of the ground floor function rooms and most of the guests were staying here in the upstairs rooms. The receptionist referred to Sidney and Charlotte as Mr and Mrs Parker at the check in desk and neither of them corrected her. They took the key and their own bags and headed up to their room on the second floor. It was a much grander room than Charlotte was expecting, a large four poster bed, with thick red drapes, beautiful Oak wooden panelling around the walls, that could have made the room look small, but surprisingly didn’t. There was a small television on the wall that looked oddly out of place, but a standard part of any hotel room in this day in age. There was a beautiful old desk under the window and a small table with a kettle and provisions for hot drinks, all in Oak to match the bed and walls. They had just ten minutes to settle their stuff in the room before needing to return to the ground floor for the formal welcome. 

There would be talks through the day form selected authors about their new works, stands around the foyer where you could buy books or place orders for shops. The afternoon there would be opportunities to meet some of the authors and chat to them as they had an informal afternoon tea prepared, there was a cheese and wine tasting this evening, then tomorrow was the formal dinner before they left at the end of the third day’s events, which included a writing circle where people could bring their works or learn more about the process of novel writing and creative writing. They would have some free time tomorrow afternoon for exploring Oxford. 

Charlotte wanted to explore everything, Sidney wanted to see some of the up-and-coming releases and see if he could arrange more events at the bookstore for signings or readings. Sidney had been to Oxford many times, but seeing the excitement in Charlotte’s eyes, gave him an opportunity to see it as though he was seeing it for the first time. They arrived for the reception in the grand hall, Sidney saw a few familiar faces and greeted them all warmly, introducing Charlotte, his Charlie, with pride. It was unmistakable to all that they were here as a romantic couple and not as a business couple. 

At lunch time, Sidney checked in with Julia, while Charlotte chatted easily with the people she had met through the morning, Sidney watched from the door as he came back to join her for lunch, it was as if she had always been a part of his life, of this life. Everyone took to her, she made people laugh and she chatted as though she was genuinely interested in what they had to say. Right there in that moment, Sidney decided that he knew he would marry Charlotte, he had thought it when he asked her and was unsure if she would eventually agree, but right now, he knew, without a doubt that they would, it was the right decision to ask. The thought of a life without her was unbearable, and he needed to be near her. He walked straight up to her and kissed her cheek, she placed an arm around him and smiled lovingly, while the two ladies she was in conversation with, also greeted him and he was drawn into the conversation. With instinct, Charlotte moved her plate closer to him and they shared what was left on the plate she had filled from the buffet. The ladies excused themselves seeing someone they knew, and Sidney turned to face Charlotte.

“What are my chances on us skipping out on the cheese and wine tasting and going for dinner and an evening stroll?”  
“That sounds perfect, Sid”  
“I know all the best places to go and see, Charlie, the full tour” he smiled at her. They noticed that people were starting to move so they returned the plate to the table where others had left used plates and moved over to see what took their fancy for the afternoon. 

Charlotte dressed in one of the dresses she had brought with her, as she did not know what the arrangements were for this evening. She had a slightly more formal dress for the official dinner tomorrow. Sidney looked as handsome as ever in a pale blue shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and black jeans that were new and not a sign of fading yet.   
“You look beautiful” he said as he stood in front of the mirror applying lipstick.  
“You have scrubbed up pretty well yourself Mr Parker”  
“I notice you didn’t correct the receptionist when she called you Mrs Parker”   
“Well, you did ask, so it is not like it is not eventually going to be accurate”  
“Are you beginning to change your mind” he asked hopeful  
“I spoke to my parents, they would like to meet you and I want to see them now that all this is out, sort things out in my head and with them. Would you like to come?”  
“Are you changing the subject?”  
“Of course not, but it is important to me to be clear before I can marry, what if Lady Susan tries to take control and says my parents can’t come, or how would they feel if I got engaged to someone, they knew nothing about”  
“The we should go. Charlie, you know I will support you any way I can”  
“I know, now let’s go, I am starving” she said moving to him and kissing him.


	28. Twenty Eight

Charlotte and Sidney enjoyed their time in Oxford, it was a relief to be away from their normal life and to spend quality time together without fear of being reported back to their families. They talked of how these few days was making them look forward to living together once they returned to London and Charlotte told Sidney some of her family at the farm.

The drive home was fraught with delays.  
“Don’t you just love the motorway at rush hour!” Sidney said as he edged the car forward another few feet before stopping for ten minutes.   
“I am in no rush to get back” Charlotte said. “It has been nice to be away from London and our families. I didn’t realise how much I needed this headspace”  
“I am glad it has helped you, but I know what you mean about not having our families around, to just let our hair down and be us without being told we have to attend this event and be seen at that event and every conversation my mother has being about when we might get married”   
“I think you need to prepare yourself for that Sid, once Tom and Mary are married at the end of the month, you will be her next focus”  
“Don’t remind me, she text me last night to ask if I have proposed yet” Sidney laughed  
“Well technically you have, twice, it is just me, not committing to a definite yes”   
“You know that it is ok with me, don’t you Charlie?”

“Of course, I do, and if you ask me again after I have been to see my family on the weekend, I will almost definitely say yes” she smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I have to see my parents, the Heywood’s, I need talk to then face to face, to tell them that I know all about my history, but that I still love them”  
“They brought you up”   
“They did, but I need to tell them that they are still important, they have known since the day they took me in, that at twenty-one I would be summonsed back to this life, I cannot imagine what they must have gone through when I left”  
“They loved you as one of their own, then set you free, that is such an admirable thing to do”  
“It is, I need them to like you too though, it’s one thing Susan and Andrea matching us because it fits with that life, it’s another thing me finding the real you and falling in love with him, my parents need to know that if I marry it is for love, not for status, Susan and Andrea, might expect it to be the other way around.”  
“Yes, I think my mother would have me marry for status over love if it meant a wedding, I think she matched me with you before she even met you, she was like a cat that got the cream when she discovered I fell in love with you” Sidney said putting his hand on hers while they were stationary again.

“Who’d have believed it, daughter of a Lord, niece of a Lady, owner of a million-pound mansion and enough money to live on for a long time to come, to fall in love with a book shop owner, though to be fair, books were my first love before you”  
“Are they still first?”  
“You are a very close second, almost joint first, that depends how good the ring is” she laughed,   
“Well, you can see it whenever you are ready, Charlie and I am happy to take it back if you don’t like it” he said, seriously. Charlotte gasped.   
“What? You have already got a ring?”  
“Of course, I bought it in Oxford if I am totally honest, but as soon as I saw it, I knew it was the one for you”

“Oh Sid, I feel so emotional right now” she said, with a sniff of a tear.  
“Charlie, you mean the world to me, you have brought sunshine back into my life and for that I am willing to wait as long as you need, just to never lose you”  
“Stop” she said crying, “I can’t do this sort of conversation while, we are driving, because I really want to hold you tight and tell you that you mean the world to me too, but I can’t hug you right now”  
“Well, sometimes, it is when you are in the most unexpected places that a conversation will just fall out. Do you want me to stop at the services?”  
“Yes, it’s been a long journey, let’s stop for coffee”

It took a further twenty minutes, to travel the mile to the exit for the services. They had a toilet break and bought coffee, then returned to sit on the grass banking, to enjoy the evening sun. Charlotte sat herself right next to Sidney, needed to be close to him.   
“I do love you, you know” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“I know, I love you too. What time are you leaving Friday?”  
“Well, I was going to catch a late morning train, but Susan insisted on getting a car for me to drive me back”  
“Ok, that’s better, I will worry less. I will be down about half eleven on Sunday, unless I get lost, then I will drive us home whenever you are ready in the evening.”  
“What about the shop?”  
“I am closing it for the day, I can’t ask Arthur and Julia again, not after being away for these three days too, it won’t hurt to close, Sunday’s have been quiet for a couple of weeks now and it’s going to be sunny so people wont’ want to come out, the next couple of weekends will be busier as the universities start back up, so they will be looking for books”  
“Yes, Susan is having a gathering for Georgiana before she heads off to business school, I think it is a week from tomorrow. I’ll help out in the shop if you want me to”  
“That’ll be nice, I love watching you with the customers, you are a natural, so friendly and comfortable” 

They finished their coffee and headed back to the car to continue their journey home. By the time, they reached her flat, Charlotte was exhausted.  
“I have to go back to my place tonight” Sidney said, as he took her bag out of the boot of the car.   
“I know, let me know you’re home safely, I will see you tomorrow evening before I leave Friday, I’ll give you the spare key so that you can come over if you want to”  
“Yes, I shall probably bring some more of my things over, I am going to rent my flat out furnished I think”  
“Sounds sensible. Thank you for a lovely couple of day away, back to reality” she said, kissing him. Sidney felt his chest heavy, he really did not want to leave her, he wondered if they would both want a break from each other after being away, but if anything, he wanted to be with her even more. Charlotte really didn’t want him to leave, she put her arm around him and hugged him a little tighter, as if she worried that if he went, she would never see him again. It was silly, she knew that, but she couldn’t help how she felt or how strongly she felt. 

Charlotte woke to her phone ringing, she was surprised she had slept so late when she noted the time, she checked the screen. It was Susan  
“Hello Susan,” Charlotte said warmly,   
“Good morning Charlotte, how was Oxford?”  
“It was wonderful, so much to see, the architecture is beautiful, I could have stayed longer, I will definitely go again”   
“Anything of interest happen?”  
“Like what?” Charlotte asked, pretending not to know what Susan was getting at.  
“Well, being away with Sidney, probably sharing a room in the hotel, did it bring you closer together, might he have asked you any questions”  
“Are you asking if he proposed Aunty?” Charlotte said, teasing her.  
“I am, but more importantly, I like the sound of being called Aunty”   
“He did again, and I turned him down again”  
“YOU DID WHAT??” Susan shrieked “Why on earth did you turn him down? He is a lovely man, and he thinks the world of you, he’s asked you twice by the sound of things. I thought you liked him, he’s a good match, you should think of your reputation now that it is known who you are”

“And that Susan, is why I declined him. I am going to see the Heywood’s tomorrow for the weekend. Sidney is joining us for Sunday lunch, it is important for me for them to meet him too. But I want us to marry because we love each other and not because we are supposed to”  
“So, you don’t love him?”  
“I do love him, but the Heywood’s and the farm are a part of my life too, Sidney only knows this London side of me, and you as my family, if he is to accept me, he has to accept them too, so as I told him, until he meets them and knows all of me, then I cannot accept his proposal”  
“That sounds fair, they are good people, we would never have left you with them if you were not”  
“I know, and I am grateful for the life you and they gave me. Thank you for understanding and please can you not say anything to Andrea just yet, give us the weekend in Willingden please”  
“Of course, your secret is safe with me”  
“He is moving into the flat with me though”  
“Living in sin, is it?” Susan laughed.  
“It is what us young people do” Charlotte laughed back. “I shall see you tomorrow before I leave”


End file.
